What Is Human?
by phantom4angel
Summary: MalInara, SimonKaylee, Does anyone else feel this is the longest 8 days ever? New ideas and new problems come to the crew when Gavon and Ayme show up, reavers, Alliance mercenaries, sure I got it all in this thing.
1. Chapter 1Landing and Screaming

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 1------Landing and Screaming

* * *

**

Inara followed her way up the metal steps, watching Kaylee fix something that had inevitably broken, or blown up, or had been shot.

Whatever the problem, Mal was certainly the cause of it. Every time they had fixed Serenity that man had to get someone, shot, stabbed, run over, or something on her had to have been blown to smithereens.

It was a wonder and a miracle the whole ship hadn't crashed into flames with that man captaining it.

"More passengers Captain?" Kaylee asked curiously in the cargo bay of Serenity. Mal had been watching as Inara began to disappear into her shuttle.

"Got the room, need the money can't think of a better way to get some," Mal stated as the Serenity began to land on the strange ground of Persephone.

The whole boat shook violently, causing the Captain to push Kaylee down as he glanced around angrily, keeping her from crashing into anything.

"Alright! It's alright!" Wash said on the intercom slightly calm.

"What is going on with my _zhou ma _boat!" Mal bellowed, the voice reverberating in the empty bay. "WASH!"

"I said it's alright! We're almost through the atmo!" Wash stated once against into the intercom.

"Please tell me we'll live through this one," Simon stated, coming into the cargo bay to see what was going on.

"We've lived through every other time," Mal replied, smiling. "Don't worry yourself too much Doctor."

"Worry isn't my problem, dying is," Simon answered him as Mal walked up the metallic steps and to the cockpit.

Inara stepped out and shot a glare towards Mal on his way to Wash.

"Hello ambassador, how's business?" Mal asked to get under her skin, his favorite thing to do.

"What did you do now?" She demanded harshly.

"Why is it when the ship shakes and _I'm_ not in the drivers seat everything is directed towards my person?" Mal muttered to himself and stomping down the hallway towards the dark cockpit. "Wash!"

"Because you should know your own ship!" Inara yelled out irritated, turning and walking back into her shuttle.

"Wash!"

"Everything's great, Captain," Wash stated, his hands pressing on the buttons on the dark consol in front of him, the reflection of the light bouncing off of his skin as the flames surrounded Serenity's hull.

"Why does the _gorramn_ 'verse want us to die?" Mal asked himself quietly.

"Probably because you call it _gorramn_ all the time," Wash said simply, leading Serenity down as gently as he could. "Or you know, because we're petty, thieving, criminal minds. That could be it too."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna keep callin' it _gorramn_ until it shows me otherwise," Mal muttered, not expecting to be answered.

"You're gonna make me loose what little lunch I had!" Jayne yelled down the neck hallway, "I thought you said you could drive this thing!"

"Get ready, Jayne, we're almost landed!" Mal ordered angrily, Jayne muttering and heading down back into his bunk.

* * *

"Have you seen River recently?" Simon inquired, speaking to Kaylee as she tried to finish the wiring she was working on.

"Sure," Kaylee stated, pointing up. River Tam, the young woman with the burned brain lay on the grading far above the cargo bay, watching, listening, and waiting for the voices in her head to stop. Simon jumped up the stairs and to the high platform, looking down as River still seemed to be intently staring at the ceiling.

"River, its time for your medication," Simon said in a soft, orderly tone.

"Medication," River answered in response, but still did not stand. "I see them, but they're gone."

"What?" Simon asked curiously.

"They're gone," she stated quieter, sitting up quickly. "Medication, now."

"Yes," Simon stated, holding onto her shoulder and leading her down the stairs to the bottom of the ship, the small medical bay inevitably where River spent a good deal of her days in.

"How are you feeling today?" Simon questioned lightly, still touching her shoulder.

"Coughing, lungs, legs, weak," she stated. "Tired."

"You're coughing?" Simon asked, concerned.

"No," River said in her normal, strange tone. "Not me, just tired."

"Oh, alright," Simon stated, nodding his head as they stepped into the blue light room, the lights flashing on and River settling herself onto the countertop, watching the world around her she had seen so many times but taking it in.

"No vomiting today?" Simon asked as he began to fill a syringe with light, clear liquid. River shook her head but was still lost in observation.

"She keeps moving," River replied quietly to herself.

"Who does?" Simon questioned, slowly jabbing the needle in where he had a dozen times before, a bruise there from the constant injections.

"The world," she stated, glancing out the aquarium like windows. "She keeps moving."

"We're landing soon, on Persephone," Simon stated. "I don't know how long we'll be staying, but you need to stay on the ship for me."

"Ship," River said to herself, Simon pulling the needle out and River jumping down from the countertop and walking out. "She's looking for a way out, she just wants a way out."

Simon shook his head as the echoes of the phrases pulled through his brain.

River found her way back to the cargo hold, the open area and constant noise a comfort to her as Kaylee finished the final touch to her complicated work.

"Hey there, sweetie," Kaylee said, smiling widely at her. "Ready to get some passengers with me?"

"Simon said stay on the ship," River said in a small voice.

"Well, we'll stay on the ship, no worries there," Kaylee said in a sisterly tone, wiping her hands on her pants and tying her wavy hair from her face. "I gotta get cleaned up though, come with me."

River nodded once, following Kaylee to her bunk so Kaylee could do her hair.

"What're you two doin'?" Mal asked as he stepped out of the head of the ship. "No monkeyin' around here, we're not here on a pleasure cruise, you do your work."

"Just gonna make us look more presentable, Captain," Kaylee stated.

"We don't need you bringin' in anything fancy, Kaylee, just a fair or two before we get our next job from Badger," Mal said in a stern tone as he continued down the neck of the ship.

"I thought we didn't like Badger," Kaylee replied.

"No, I don't trust him, there's a difference," Mal said lightly. He stopped in his tracks, "But I don't like him either."

"Brace yourselves, we're gonna hit the ground," Wash stated, coming on the intercom. The Serenity shook as it hit the landing pad, but sustained itself and let out the pressure it was carrying into the air of the late afternoon sky.

Mal stepped lightly passed Inara's shuttle, not wanting to be scolded for once again shaking the ship when it wasn't his fault and saw Shepherd Book stepping out of the deep barrel of the ship.

"We won't be out here long Shepherd, so do your business and do it quickly," Mal ordered, rocking back and forth as he stepped down the stairwell.

"I'm just going to stay here, if you don't mind," Book said in a calm tone, "Just wanted to get some fresh air."

"Ah, well, the fresh air ain't out there, Shepherd," Mal replied, jumping down the last few and walking to the cargo doors quickly and hitting the buttons to open the large doors. "Just a bunch of slimy, smelly, underground low-lives and their excretions."

"Eloquent, Captain," The Shepherd replied.

"KAYLEE!" Mal bellowed, "Would you stop prissin' up and get out here!"

"Let's go," Jayne stated, stepping out from the bunks area above and running down the steps.

"Where's Zoe?" Mal asked, glancing around realizing his first mate had gone missing or just wasn't where she was supposed to be, front and center.

* * *

Zoe waited impatiently, hearing the yelling from the opening in her bunk, watching as the test still indicated it was processing.

"ZOE!" the Captain bellowed once again. Somehow that man had the lung capacity of a small blow horn. Wash suddenly stuck his head down, watching his wife carefully but not seeing what she was doing.

"Come on, Zo, Captain's not happy with you since we're already running late," Wash stated, turning his head to her. Zoe grabbed the small device and stuck it in one of her clothing drawers, breathing out heavily; she'd just have to wait until they were back in the air…

Kaylee pulled her lawn chair and small Chinese umbrella from her bunk, dragging them out as River followed excitedly, wondering what they were going to do today the voices somewhat numb at the moment. They ran passed Wash and headed for the Captain's yelling.

"Coming, Captain," Kaylee stated.

"You were the one I was looking for first, now I need Zoe," Mal said in a scolding tone.

"Wash is getting her, no worries," Kaylee said excitedly, stepping down the ramp and into the light of the planet Persephone. The world around them was busy, light, and full of noise and wind, dirt flying around in small cyclones as dozens of people passed by every step. River watched the humans around her, seeing so many faces and hearing so many voices it seemed no one and everyone was busy in those moments.

"Come on sweetie," Kaylee said quietly, setting her lawn chair down and letting River take up its seat as Kaylee opened her umbrella into the air. River looked at it intently, watching as she spun it over her shoulder and absorbing the strange patterns spinning and spinning and spinning.

On the alert screens blared news, Kaylee listening carefully at the tall station near them.

"The Alliance has still not released any information about the incident involving six Alliance cruisers exploding simultaneously three weeks ago. The accusation of it being a terrorist attack has been denied and laughed at from the Alliance, stating "there was a small fluke on the models of the tragic incident"."

Zoe and Wash finally came out, in that order as Jayne stepped out into the air, stretching his arms upwards as his guns shifted in their holsters.

"Wash, take the Mule and get what you can for some protein, whatever," Mal ordered. "Jayne, Zoe you're with me."

"Back to that lowly piss pot we go," Jayne said loudly.

"Hey, that piss pot might just have something for us," Mal stated, pointing towards him but unable to really tell where he was in the incoming sunlight. "Let's go!"

Zoe kissed Wash lightly on the lips and followed Mal out of the ship, the three setting off as Wash jumped on the Mule, a long, strange four wheeler with a trailer attached to its end. River watched as the three disappeared into the sea of heads and bodies, Kaylee smiling widely at the passers by to see if one was interested in flying or getting off of this rock.

Wash revved the engine and drove out of Serenity quickly, honking as to clear a path and get through the dense sea of bodies before him, before disappearing as well.

Shepherd Book walked out and smiled at the girls, examining the busy landscape around him as well.

"This is where I first joined on this little voyage," he said to Kaylee.

"And Simon and River too," Kaylee answered, smiling widely still.

"I think I'm going to go for a little strole," Shepherd Book stated, "Just to stretch the legs a bit."

"We won't leave without you," Kaylee replied. "Captain won't have it."

"I won't keep you waiting," Shepherd Book stated, the sea becoming slightly larger with his presence as well.

A few passers by questioned Kaylee and River on the status of the Serenity, but none seemed interested in flying off of Persephone so soon. They needed someone who wanted to get off of this planet and fast…but who was there here?

Simon wandered out of the Serenity, realizing River was outside in the easy sight of anyone passing by.

"River!" Simon scowled, stepping next to her in the lawn chair. "You shouldn't be out here! Not with Alliance soldiers all over the place!"

"Simon, relax," Kaylee said, setting her hand on his shoulder. "There ain't no Alliance goons here, look around, no one's payin' attention to anything but their own."

"What happens when one of those people gets word to an Alliance troop on this planet?" Simon questioned angrily. Kaylee gave him a hurt look but he was focused on River and getting her back under cover. "River, let's go back inside."

He grabbed her wrist and set her on her feet, walking forward and expecting her to follow. She held her legs firm and unmoving, staring into the crowd as the heads seemed to ripple out, a single face peering into her line of vision before the pale eyes disappeared.

"Wait," River stated as Simon tried to pull her inside. "Wait!"

Kaylee watched as a young man stepped up close to the Serenity, looking at the ship's hull and staring where it cut into the blue sky. He was taller, with dark brown eyes and auburn dark hair, highlights of brown reflecting in the sunlight. His face was well colored, tan while he wore a white shirt and a long, extended burgundy coat that ended just above his ankles and had a high collar.

"Hi there," Kaylee said in a charming voice, stepping closer to him. He tapped Serenity's hull lightly with his knuckle before directing his attention towards Kaylee, his young face watching her carefully. Simon stopped and watched her openly sway towards him in a flirtatious manner, suddenly wanting to stay outside. The young man nodded his head as a greeting, his eyes narrowed to block out some of the sunlight.

"You need a ride, stranger?" she asked playfully. "Cause Serenity'll get you there right and quick."

"You got room on here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, got plenty of room for you," Kaylee answered. "Where're you headed?"

"Newhall," he replied. "If you can go that far."

"That'd be no problem, sir," Kaylee stated, smiling and swaying childishly. "What's your name?"

"Gavon," he stated simply. "You got room for another passenger on this boat?"

"Got a friend who needs a lift to Newhall, too?" Kaylee asked, smiling.

"Yes, well, sort of," Gavon replied lightly. "My sister in law--well soon to be sister in law."

"Ah, I see," Kaylee said in return. "Yeah, we got the room."

"Good, then," Gavon stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black bag, handing it to Kaylee, it jingling full of money. "Where's the Captain of this vessel?"

"He's out doin' some other business," Kaylee stated in half surprise, feeling the weight of how much money was in there.

"That's half of it, the other half I'll give you when we're on Newhall," Gavon replied, pulling out a pair of thin sunglasses and placing them on his nose.

"This…is only half?" Kaylee asked in astonishment.

"I really outta talk to your Captain before giving the o.k. on this," Gavon stated. "We'll have some cargo to take on too."

"Oh shiny, don't worry he'll be back in like…ten minutes or so," Kaylee said in a light tone, "Can you…wait ten minutes or so?"

"Lemme go and get the other passenger, I can get her here and our stuff here in ten," Gavon stated, adjusting his coat and staring over at Simon and River suspiciously. "You guys…aren't friendly with Alliance, are you?"

"Oh, if you're worried about Alliance we got no quarrel or association with them," Kaylee stated as Gavon glanced back at her. "What's your full name, sir?"

"Grey, Gavon Grey," he replied, turning to walk away, "Be back in ten."

"See you soon!" Kaylee bid excitedly, holding onto the money almost as if it would jump away from her. He turned to Simon and River, River watching the crowd again hypnotically as Simon's mouth was tight in anger. "We got enough money to keep us flyin' for a month!"

"Well…I'm glad we got something out of your performance," Simon said coldly, heading back inside and leaving River, forgetting for the time being why he was originally out there in the first place. Kaylee shot him a concerned look as he continued to his quarters, before sighing and half smiling at River.

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Pale Eyes

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

**

* * *

**

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 2------Pale Eyes

* * *

**

"Piss pot weasel," Jayne muttered as they began to walk back to Serenity.

"Yes, Jayne, we already know," Zoe mumbled, walking up behind Mal and watching as he seemed to be thinking to himself, too quietly.

"There's nothing that damn little rutting weasel could give us, then why'd we come all the way here?" Jayne whined. "No job, no money, and I don't like the no money part."

"Captain," Zoe said in a low tone, wondering what was going on in his quiet countenance.

"Somethin' ain't right," Mal stated. "Somethin' ain't right in the air."

"You thinkin' Badger's got something against us?" Zoe mumbled.

"No, nothin' with him, somethin' else…" Mal trailed off. "Let's just get back to the boat, don't wanna be on this rock any longer."

"You got the willies?" Jayne asked suspiciously, glancing around like something was going to jump out of the crowd and grab him away.

"Stop bein' so damn jumpy," Mal grumbled, the hot air and sun beating no the back of his neck. "You're gonna make me jumpy."

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne finally found their way back to the ship, Kaylee glancing around in another direction opposite of theirs. River was no longer outside, instead standing on the railing in Serenity, staring downwards waiting for something to come.

"Hey, Kaylee," Mal called out. Kaylee whipped her head around and smiled widely as the three approached. "Did you find someone?"

"A pair, actually, Captain, but he had to go get his things," Kaylee announced, handing Mal the bag full of money.

"What's this?" Mal asked, "Kaylee, did you steal this?"

"Captain," Kaylee asked, offended. "This is _half_ of the payment from our passengers."

"Half?" Mal repeated, opening the bag, his eyes widening. "Who the hell did you pick up? The _gorramn _Don or somethin'?"

"Just some local guy, Captain," Kaylee stated. "Honest, name's Gavon Grey."

"He had better be," Mal responded angrily, placing the money inside his brown overalls.

"Has Wash come back yet?" Zoe questioned as Jayne huffed his way inside.

"Not yet, but he'll be back soon," Kaylee said, nodding hopefully, when she saw Gavon walking through the crowd, someone dressed in a black cloak walking beside him, close to him, a face hidden underneath the pure darkness.

"Oh, there's Gavon, Captain," Kaylee said excitedly. "And that must be his future sister-in-law…"

"Uh huh," Mal replied, "You'll explain to me later about that."

Gavon stepped into the baron space around Serenity, his arm hooked under the cloaked figure's arm, they leaning hard on him as pale hands were the only exposed skin on them.

"You must be Gavon," Mal stated, walking forward to him and extending his hand out.

"That'd be right," Gavon responded, grasping his open hand tightly with his free one. "I need to establish some things before we enter into this accord."

"Alright, speak your words," Mal stated.

"This…is Ayme, she's going to be my sister in law and is very sick," Gavon began, the girl in the cloak peeking up and staring into Mal's face. "She can't walk well, breathe well, eat well, so she needs to stay under strict conditions. Any sort of gravity changes, temperature changes, might affect her body, might even kill her."

Her face was worse than ghostly white; the only thing dark about it was the two large pupils in the middle of the strange silver, watery eyes.

"We've got our own medical supplies, we can take care of her without fussing around your crew, but I'd need to know if we were taking any stops, anything like that, that might affect the world around her."

"Mm, this is why you got the big pay off," Mal stated, crossing his arms as the girl looked back down. "Do you speak at all?"

"Yes," Ayme responded quickly, knowing that he was referring to her, the only one besides Mal. She coughed lightly.

"You gonna give me trouble?" Mal asked.

"Not if I can help it," Ayme said respectfully. Mal looked back to Gavon and stepped closer to him.

"Now, I don't now where you got all this money from, or why or care for that matter, but if the Alliance is on your tails and they know you're with us…we got more than trouble here," Mal replied sternly.

"Alliance doesn't know we even exist," Gavon stated. "Just hopin' that your crew wouldn't be pulled over so they figure out we're alive."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that," Mal said, smiling. "And if that's all, I'd say, welcome aboard."

Gavon nodded his head in agreement, smiling widely and watching Ayme carefully. He turned his head and with his free hand beckoned something forward, a young boy pulling a large metallic crate on a dolly behind him.

"I wouldn't object if you wanted to inspect the medicine," Gavon stated.

"No, I think we've got an understanding," Mal stated, turning and walking up the ramp, Kaylee smiling widely at the two, trying to get a look under the cloak of the young woman.

"Welcome aboard!" she greeted. There was no response in return...from either.

Gavon carefully led Ayme inside the large ship, her steps unsteady as she walked inside. The young boy with the medical supplies dragged his load up the ramp carefully, breathing hard with the heavy weight. Kaylee helped him put it on the far side of the cargo bay as to not be in anyone's way. Zoe had taken her leave into her bunk, needing to check on that test as soon as she could while Jayne grumbled and mumbled on his way to the dining area, needing to fill his belly with something.

Ayme leaned hard on Gavon suddenly, coughing terribly and loosing her balance, Gavon catching her and holding her steady as she coughed into his chest. Kaylee watched in concern as the young boy left the ship, her breathing stabilizing as she tried to stand on her own again. On Gavon's shirt was a small amount of red, spattered blood.

"Oh no…" Kaylee responded to the sight. Gavon glanced down at his shirt but immediately pulled down Ayme's chin and examined her mouth and throat.

"The air bothering you again?" Gavon asked, walking over to the large, strange storage container and pressing on one of its tall sides. Ayme leaned against the railing, touching her mouth and sticking out her tongue from the iron taste.

"Is she alright?" Mal asked, watching carefully from the railing, just noticing the situation down below. "We got ourselves a Doctor if you need-"

"Don't worry, Captain, that's what I'm here for," Gavon stated.

The storage container opened slowly, exposing several drawers inside it and letting out cold, falling air. Gavon found what he was looking for, a thin tube and a strange bottle full of cream looking liquid. He set himself back in front of Ayme, setting her hands on his shoulders and putting her hood down and exposing her face to all in the cargo hold.

River's eyes grew wide at the sight of the stark white hair, shining like it was made of light. Her skin was as pale as ice, and her eyes were now gold but still watering. Mal stepped back as Gavon forced her head back, placing the tube deep down her throat, she choking slightly but accepting it squeezing his coat nervously as she tried to breathe.

"Do you…have to do that?" Kaylee asked in slight shock.

"For a little while," Gavon stated, opening the strange bottle and pouring it down the tube. Mal watched carefully as the liquid slowly made its way down.

Ayme choked a little, but let the liquid fill her lungs slowly, blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Breathe," River whispered.

Gavon let the last of it pour into the tube and deep into her body, her lungs breathing in and out as the substance leaked out from her mouth as well.

"That…is somethin' weird…" Mal muttered to himself. "We'll just…let you take care of that…and Kaylee…can show you to your beds."

"Why me Captain?" Kaylee watching as Gavon pulled the tubing out and kept her head looking upwards.

The Mule suddenly drove into the cargo bay, stopping at its end with some new rations and food aboard its trailer. Wash turned around and glanced at the sudden two new people, seeing one almost foaming with blood and orange liquid and nodded his head in pure confusion.

"Uh, did we get passengers with rabies?" Wash questioned.

"Kaylee, is it?" Gavon asked, glancing over at the paler Kaylee. She snapped out of it slightly, looking to Gavon with a questioning glance. "Can you go into the top drawer and pull out a small, plastic brown bag?"

"Oh, sure," Kaylee stated, glancing over the strange storage container, peering into the top drawer and grabbing the brown bag he seemed to be insisting on. She walked over to him slowly and handed him the bag as he set the tube and bottle inside, the bag expanding downwards. He placed the end of it under her chin, her head immediately tipping forward as orange and red foam fell out of her mouth and into the bag, leaking out and down into the bag, making strange crackling noises.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Wash asked.

"She couldn't breathe, the air was too rough," Gavon stated. "This foam helps heal her lungs and oxygenates them."

"That went into her lungs?" Kaylee asked as Ayme coughed up more of the strange liquid.

"Yeah, it'll slowly come out again," Gavon stated, "But most of it just comes out while the rest helps her breathe."

"Breathe," River muttered again as Ayme seemed to be breathing easier, the substance stopping its climb out of her body.

"Breathe," Ayme muttered as well. Her eyes…they had changed color just in front of Kaylee's vision…first they were gold…then changed to green.

Kaylee stepped back from the girl, wondering how her eyes could change color…so rapidly.

Shepherd Book suddenly appeared onto the ship, examining the situation lightly as Gavon tied the brown bag shut, tightly and suddenly it began to shrink in size until it became as small as a pebble. He gently leaned her body against the railing again, walking over to the silver storage container and sticking the small pebble into one of the lower drawers, shutting it completely and glancing over to the new person standing next to him. Shepherd Book stared and smiled at the sick girl, before glancing to the rest of the sickened crew.

"You must be the new passengers," Shepherd Book said as the rest of the crew stayed quiet, Mal blinking in shock as his mouth hung open, Kaylee still contemplating how her eyes changed color, Wash just not getting answers in the first place, and the rest of the crew out of sight. "They call me Book."

Shepherd Book extended his hand out to Gavon, who took it and shook it.

"Gavon," he responded to be polite.

"Have you been shown around yet?" Shepherd Book questioned.

"No, we had to take care of a small problem," Gavon responded as he motioned for Ayme to step towards him. She took small, easy steps and slightly bowed her head to the Shepherd.

"That's what you can do," Mal suddenly called out. "That's what you can do, take em around Shepherd, show em around."

"I'd be glad to," Shepherd Book responded, glancing at the girl with a strange look. "And you are?"

"Ayme," she replied lightly, her voice more prominent now that she could breathe.

"It's very nice to meet you, child," Shepherd said quietly, holding onto her pale hand and watching her eyes shift from the green to a deep brown. "That's a very…strange trait."

"What is?" she questioned curiously, her eyes shifting back to the strange green.

"Your eyes," he whispered, Gavon watching both carefully. "How…do they…do that?"

She set her head down farther but there was a small smile on her face.

"I was made that way," she said inhaling deeply.

"Well, as much as I've seen, I've never seen anything like that," Shepherd Book complimented, "Come, come, I'll show you around the boat."

Shepherd Book stepped ahead of them, Ayme letting Gavon take her again and help her walk quickly behind him, down into the bottom of the ship carefully.

The door still stayed open, Wash shaking his head as he removed the food from the trailer himself, or tried to.

"Kaylee…" River said from above her, Kaylee still lost in slight fear. Mal glanced down as the three had left, watching Kaylee carefully.

"Kaylee!" he yelled. She jerked her head towards him. "Help get the Mule unloaded, and shut those doors, Wash get this thing off the ground I want us in the 'verse ten minutes ago, let's just get off of this weird place."

He sighed heavily as River still seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"So hard to walk…so hard to breathe…" she muttered to herself.

"Alright, little one, can you go and help Kaylee?" Mal questioned.

"I can see it," River stated, jumping down from the railing and landing gracefully on the grating below, helping Kaylee with the small amounts of food they had bought.

"Captain, who were those people?" Wash questioned, running up the stairwell and towards the head of Serenity.

"People who actually paid us with money," Mal stated, "That's all you gotta know. Where did Zoe get to now…?"

"She's probably in her bunk, I'll go check," Wash stated, almost to the long stairwell.

"No you go fly," Mal ordered, walking down the stairs and helping the girls with the protein cases. "Kaylee, go shut the door."

Kaylee shook off her strange fear that still bore in her eyes, the blood, the foam, the shifting eyes…what was that girl? She was more than sick…she wasn't normal…

The doors came clanking shut and Mal still noticed Kaylee hadn't said two words in too long of a time for her.

"You alright, _Meimei_?" Mal asked as she stepped back in.

"Yeah, shiny Captain," Kaylee stated, placing a fake smile on her face and helping with the rest of the cargo.

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Willies

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 3-----The Willies

* * *

**

Mal ran up the stairs to Inara's room and knocked on the outside of her shuttle, something not normal about the gesture to make Inara jump and turn. Wash was prepping Serenity to head out, Kaylee heading to the only place she could keep a clear head, the engine room where the hums and clanks calmed her like a mother.

Inara stood up and expected anyone but the Captain to enter, his sudden consent to her rules telling her something was wrong. Mal stepped in slowly, his eyes not focusing on her as they usually did but low and everywhere but her.

"We're getting' ready to get off here," he said in his low tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately once Mal gave her the chance to.

"Nothin', the new passengers are a little bit…weird is all," Mal stated. "Or…somethin' else."

"Why didn't you call me to meet them?" Inara questioned laughing her slight airy laugh.

"I got distracted…" Mal stated still in his low tone, clearing his throat.

"Well, I would like to meet them," Inara stated, trying to be civil with him, since he had given her a small courtesy by knocking before he entered.

"No, not right now," Mal said defensively, shaking his head and looking at her for the first time in their conversation. Inara turned her head to the side, questioning him with her stare. "There's…a girl on board, gives me a right large fear, but she's completely harmless…she's barely stayin' alive herself…"

"Who did we take on?" Inara asked quietly.

"A guy, normal enough, and his apparent future sister-in-law," Mal answered, smiling a fake smile at Inara.

"And why is she barely alive?" Inara questioned in her calm voice.

"She's worse sick…the worst I've ever seen—" Mal cleared his throat, "But it was normal…all normal for them…"

"How do you mean sick?" Inara kept her calm interrogation going to figure out what had happened.

"He took care of it, her lungs…somethin' couldn't breathe right and she coughed up some blood," Mal stated, "I mean…that didn't bother me much, seen more blood than that come outta one person."

"Then what did bother you?"

Mal's feet became antsy, and he stood up straighter.

"Look, I'd rather be there when you meet em," Mal stated.

"I can take care of myself against a sick girl—"

"She's not normal, 'Nara," Mal said in a sterner tone. "River is like a giddy school girl compared to how much this girl isn't normal."

"I'll try to take that in," Inara stated. "But I would still like to meet them."

"The Shepherd's showin' them around," Mal stated still a little shocked but his head seemed to be falling back into place. "He seemed to take to them right quick."

"Well, he's seen a lot, maybe it didn't bother him like it did you," Inara stated, trying to sound sympathetic but it sounded more like an insult.

"Wash!" Zoe yelled, the voice echoing into the shuttle.

"What in the sam-hill is goin' on?" Mal questioned, walking out of Inara's shuttle without a second thought, leaving still feeling the sting of her comment. Inara followed but slowly as Zoe had already run into the head of Serenity. Zoe was speaking to Wash quietly, a large smile on her face as her mouth moved, Wash's face changing from curious to pure excitement.

"What!" he demanded as Zoe hugged his neck from behind his chair.

"Hey—uuhh—what's goin' on?" Mal questioned in a slightly child-like voice, stepping into the cockpit and observing the husband and wife. Inara stepped in as well, curious to see what the noise was about.

"It's Zoe," Wash said with a great big grin, "She's pregnant!"

Mal's mouth dropped to as low as it could go, Inara almost squealing with excitement before embracing Mal around his shoulders.

Inara's mind came to a screeching halt and let the Captain go, straightening out her dress nervously as Mal glanced over at her with strange wide eyes.

"Did you just—"

"No," Inara answered quickly.

"But you did—"

"No," Inara interrupted again.

"It felt like you—"

"No," she stated again. "Let's go tell everyone the good news."

Inara stepped out quickly, walking from the three confused faces.

"She did—"

"Yes," both Wash and Zoe answered.

"Okay," Mal stated to himself. "I can-uh-take over here if you want to go tell everybody."

Wash unsnapped himself faster than Mal could finish his sentence and soon Mal was all alone in the head, glancing out at the stars.

"She just hugged me," Mal stated to himself. "There, finally said the full thing."

He sat down and took over, watching the dark pass by.

* * *

Simon had found himself staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head and his temper high. He felt the jerk of the ship heading upwards, the long rumbling around him barely entering his mind.

"Ah, Simon," Shepherd Book stated from outside Simon's open door. Simon jerked his head towards the greeting. He saw Shepherd step aside and expose Gavon once again, his coat tightly shut and something stained underneath.

"I've seen you before, but did not meet you," Gavon said, watching Simon suspiciously. "Simon, is it?"

"And yours was Gavon," Simon said snottily. Gavon breathed in deeply, motioning for someone else to step into view.

Dozens of diagnoses flooded into Simon's mind at the sight of her. No pigment to her skin, no color in her face, slender body. Eyes as grey as he had ever seen.

"Hello," she said lightly. Simon's mouth hung slightly open, not responding to the friendly greeting. "My name is Ayme and I am very glad to meet you."

"You…you shouldn't even be standing up," Simon stated, jumping off of his bed and towards her. Gavon stepped in the way as Ayme's head fell but a smile on her lips.

"It's alright, Gavon," Ayme replied. "He's just a doctor."

Gavon stared him down, making Simon take a step back into his room.

"She could be dying, I can help," Simon stated to Gavon, but he still did not step out of the way. Ayme set her hand on his shoulder, pushing him thoughtfully out of Simon's path.

"I've been waiting 23 years to die, doctor," Ayme laughed. "And it hasn't happened yet."

Her eyes shimmered from the ghostly grey to a deep brown, making Simon blink abnormally.

"Caesius Intrans Pigmentum," Simon muttered. "That's a rare genetic disorder…"

"You know of it?" Ayme questioned him.

"I am a doctor," Simon stated quietly.

"Not many doctors even now know about it," Ayme stated, her eyes shifting back to the grayish silver that she had greeted him with.

"Usually…only children have it before their first year of life…and it certainly doesn't change that rapidly…or to that color," Simon muttered, stepping closer to her and seeing the strange color of her eyes close up. Gavon's temperament was already paranoid about Simon and he getting this close to her was not the type of even he wanted to occur.

"Alliance educated, are you?" Gavon muttered snottily.

"Yes…but now I don't associate with it anymore," Simon stated trying to defend himself. "Just a medic on Serenity."

"Simon!" Kaylee called from above them, walking down the ladder before realizing the congregation down there. "Zoe and Wash said they want everyone in the dining hall as fast as—"

As Kaylee landed she saw once again the young woman, the ghostly eyes looking towards her.

"Oh, hi there," Kaylee said nervously but smiling and waving slightly.

"Hello," Ayme said quietly, smiling back.

"You…feelin' much better?" Kaylee asked. "That was some strange…stuff."

"Yes, thank you," Ayme answered.

"Name's Kaylee," Kaylee said sweetly, trying to keep her smile true.

"My name is—"

"Ayme, I heard, y'know, upstairs," Kaylee stated, laughing slightly and holding her hands together nervously. "You two…are welcome to come up if you like, if you haven't seen the dining hall yet."

Gavon looked to Ayme, whose head had fallen in thought.

"How do you feel?" Gavon questioned quietly.

"I don't know," Ayme stated to him, "Which scares me a little bit."

"How about you lay down for a bit?" Gavon suggested.

"Yes, go on and use the fourth room down here," Shepherd stated, "It can be your home away from home."

Ayme nodded lightly as Shepherd Book stepped around her to open the sliding door to the fourth room. Ayme stepped inside slowly, taking in the room, the scent of clean air and the nice made bed comforting in tans. Gavon watched her carefully and was about to follow, she shook her head.

"You go, get to know the ship, mm?" Ayme ordered him lightly. "Meet the rest of the crew."

"I'll go and get your bag first," Gavon said quietly as Kaylee, Book, and Simon all gathered to the ladder, Kaylee quickly making her way up it.

"Don't bother," Ayme laughed at him, "I'll be fine for the time being."

"You're never alright—"

"Don't argue, just go on," Ayme stated, shoving lightly on his shoulder, her ghostly eyes changing to a light gold with the gesture. It really wasn't a push, just a light feeling, she wasn't strong enough to truly push him, but he still played along and stepped back.

"Do you want me to tell them anything yet?" Gavon asked as Simon had already crawled up the ladder and Shepherd Book was reaching the top.

"No, I should, we'll just wait until I'm a little bit stronger," Ayme stated, shutting the door slowly and stepping towards the bed inside.

Gavon sighed heavily, not liking leaving her here all alone after her sudden attack earlier.

"You coming, son?" Shepherd Book called down. Gavon turned and crawled up the ladder quickly, following the three towards the higher rooms of Serenity.

* * *

"Here I am, tryin' to eat with myself peacefully, and all you gotta come in and ruin my moment o' peace," Jayne complained as Inara, Kaylee, Shepherd Book, Simon, River, Zoe, and Wash had taken over the wooden table, Gavon standing in the back as Jayne had not yet notice him join the normal crew.

"Is the Captain coming?" Kaylee questioned.

"No, he's driving us to safety," Wash stated, bubbling with excitement. "Inara and he already heard the good news."

"Well what is it?" Kaylee asked, suddenly feeding off of Wash's excitement. "Come on, spill it."

"Who in the heck're you?" Jayne suddenly asked, noticing Gavon standing in the dark shadow of the dining hall.

"Oh, pardon me," Shepherd Book stated. "This is one of our new passengers, Gavon. Gavon, this is Jayne."

"You don't look like no regular passenger," Jayne said suspiciously. "You the one givin' the Captain the willies?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't know," Gavon stated. "I have been known to be creepy one time or another."

"Where is your other traveler?" Inara questioned, glancing over at him. He suddenly realized he was in the presence of a companion, and became red and rigid.

"She needed some rest," Gavon said rapidly.

"My name is Inara Serra, just for future reference," she said smiling at him, which made him even more nervous.

"Hi, Hi, I'm Wash," Wash stated, one of his arms crossed over the other and his hand waving. "This is my lovely wife, Zoe."

"A pleasure," Zoe replied, a grin on her face that made her look like he was glowing.

"Why don't you say hello, River?" Kaylee replied, River staring off into her own large world and leaving the rest behind.

"He needs to put her in water," River stated, glancing towards Gavon. "She likes the water."

"She's got a thing about strangers," Kaylee stated to Gavon, Simon glancing at her as everyone knew she was lying.

"Don't let me keep you from telling everyone the good news," Gavon said with a laugh, realizing all the attention had been brought upon him when the gathering wasn't for him in the first place.

"No, we were just letting it fester and build a little bit more steam, if you don't mind us using you as the excuse to," Wash said in a comical voice.

"Would you just tell us already so I can get back to my food?" Jayne grumbled loudly.

"Well, now we're just going to have to wait until someone goes and gets the Captain," Wash stated to be a thorn.

"Wash!"

"Just tell us already!"

"Alright, alright," Wash said calmly, opening his mouth and letting his lungs stop breathing as everyone waited to see what would come out. "Well…why don't I let Zo tell you."

"As long as someone does," Kaylee muttered impatiently. "And soon."

Zoe laughed and covered Wash's mouth as to prevent him from delaying the news any longer.

"I'm pregnant," she laughed.

"What!"

"There's gonna be a little Wash on the ship!" Kaylee said excitedly.

"That's just sick!" Jayne complained. "Makin' babies near my bunk, now I really can't finish my food!"

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy," Inara mumbled. "It's a wonderful thing to have a baby."

"Yeah, wonderful, constant cryin', constant stink, and constant eatin'," Jayne mumbled. "Why don't we just get a dog? They eat less an you can train em not to stink up the place, and they die faster too."

"You were a baby once too, y'know," Kaylee snapped.

"Yeah, but I was cute," Jayne replied. "Anythin' that looks like Wash that's been shrinked ain't gonna be cute."

"Who says you were cute…" Simon muttered in pure surprise.

"My mother," Jayne said, his mouth suddenly grinning.

"Only she'd think you were cute at any point in your life," Wash stated. Jayne's face shifted to hurt and anger, before he stood up and slammed his chair into the table, grabbing what he was eating and stomping out angrily, pushing passed Gavon hard.

"I think you hurt his feelings dear," Zoe said trying not to laugh.

"Well, sometimes honesty hurts," Wash replied.

River looked over to Simon, smiling widely.

"What?" Simon questioned.

"He's excited," River replied, still grinning.

"Just like Jayne," Kaylee stated, "Hard on the outside, but a big softy deep down."

"I think he's a bit soft in the brain, too," Wash replied quietly. Zoe tilted his head back and kissed him to shut him up.

"Congratulations," Gavon stated smiling.

"Well thank you, sir," Wash said pleasantly, feeling like he had accomplished something in removing Jayne from the room. "Since there's an open spot now, come sit and chat."

"Actually, I haven't showed Gavon the whole boat yet, still got some small things to see," Shepherd Book stated.

"And your friend?" Inara questioned.

"She was doing alright when I left her," Gavon stated. "I'll check on her when the Shepherd has finished his fine tour."

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to meet her," Inara replied, smiling at him. "Will you both be eating dinner in here tonight?"

"Um…that depends on how she's feeling," Gavon answered nervously. "But I'll for sure."

Kaylee's head slightly fell, her memories flooding through again.

"Come on then, son," Shepherd Book said, standing up and walking Gavon to the back of the ship.

"You all have seen her, haven't you?" Inara questioned once the Shepherd and Gavon were out of sight.

"Yes, we have," Simon stated, resting his hand on the back of Kaylee's chair. River stood up and gracefully stepped her way out, walking to the cargo hold of Serenity with a large smile.

"Not me, yet," Zoe replied. "Or Jayne for that matter, just a cloaked girl, nothin' more than that."

"Where are you going?" Simon questioned as River had disappeared.

"The water!" River stated loudly.

"What does she look like?" Inara questioned. Kaylee glanced to Simon to have him answer.

"Uh, she's as white as they come," Simon stated. "Has at least a dozen symptoms, clinically I'd say she shouldn't even be conscious."

"She don't breathe right, neither," Kaylee answered. "She seems sweet, but…somethin' about her ain't right…she just isn't like us."

"She's a little bit creepy," Wash stated. "But when I saw her it looked like she was having a rabies fit, spewing all sorts of foam out her mouth."

"Foam?" Inara questioned.

"Gavon, he put it down her throat 'cause she couldn't breathe right," Kaylee whispered. "Put it in her lungs he said."

Inara's face changed, from curious to deeply concern.

"Her name's Ayme," Simon stated to Inara to stop her mind from thinking. "If…you wanted to know."

"Well," Inara said, placing a fake grin on her face but pulling it off very well. "Hopefully she'll be well enough to come to dinner."

Inara stood, walking into the kitchen and beginning to see what she could make for dinner to keep her calm. Zoe looked to Wash and the other two, Wash shrugged his shoulders at her as Kaylee stood to leave.

"We should…go tell people the good news," Wash said hurriedly, grabbing Zoe and dragging her out before Kaylee could leave. Kaylee walked out behind them as Simon stood and began to help Inara without saying a word.

* * *

End Chapter 3--FYI Caesius Intrans Pigmentum is NOT a real disorder, but since this is science fiction and a long ways into the future, I can make it up HAHA! 

I do apologize if there are massive errors, been sick for the passed two days and didn't get much sleep last night. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 AEand Teaching Jayne Manners

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 4------A.E. and Teaching Jayne Manners

* * *

**

Shepherd Book had offered to help with dinner once Gavon saw the rest of Serenity, Gavon taking his leave to go and check in on Ayme. But first he needed to get her things from the cargo hold. He walked in from the very top of the ship, noticing that everyone was gone from the large, open area, even voices had seemed to stop in the room. Its dead silence was something Gavon hadn't heard in a very long time, it felt strange and yet at the same time inviting and calm.

He continued down the railing, his footsteps echoing as he headed for the large, silver container they had brought on board. It shined against the light in the room, its surface cold holding all that Ayme needed to survive.

He touched the bottom of the silver crate as its bottom opened, the gears inside grinding as the drawer shot out, three, long black bags settled inside. Gavon pulled out one, opening and shifting through its contents, more medicine, syringes, tubing, bottle after bottle of pills. He zipped it shut and set it aside, pulling out the other two and shutting the storage crate shut again.

River had quietly made her way closer to him, sitting on the railing and watching carefully as he looked through the next bag full of clothing.

"There is a popular theory that something is wrong with your friend," River stated, her voice echoing through the cargo bay as Gavon zipped up the bag. Gavon did not turn to her, but continued in checking the next bag.

"And what do you think?" Gavon stated as he looked into another bag of clothes, thicker, dressier, Ayme's bag.

"That is a complicated matter," River replied in return.

"Well, you either do, or you don't, kiddo," Gavon stated, throwing one of the bags over his shoulder, grasping its black handle and he tried to think of a way to carry the other two down below.

"I can help," River called down to him. Gavon glanced towards her, looking at her with a suspicious glance. "I can help."

"Take this bag, then," Gavon ordered, swinging one of the bags straps over his shoulders. River jumped down and headed towards him, picking up the extra bag and following him towards the guests quarters of the ship.

"It's River, right?" Gavon questioned. "Thanks for your help."

"You would have been unable to carry all this by yourself," River responded in a monotone voice.

"I could've tried," Gavon laughed, reaching the ladder to go down into the guests' quarters.

"You would have failed," River responded.

"You any good at catching?" Gavon questioned and motioned for her to step down first, taking the bag from her. River climbed down the ladder quickly, looking back up as Gavon placed the bag over the hole.

"Head's up," Gavon called down, dropping the bag. River caught it, setting it aside as he prepared to drop the next. She caught the next one while Gavon began to climb down himself, the third bag hanging across his shoulder and chest. He reached the bottom and grabbed the bag pushed aside, motioning for River to follow his lead as he opened the sliding door quietly.

Ayme had settled herself under the covers, the blankets pulled up to her shoulders and neck, her white hair spread all over the pillow she had set her head on. Her back was to them as she pressed her head against the wall, feeling the need to be close to something.

He set the bags down quietly in the middle of the room, leaning down and opening the one filled with medical supplies. River peeked her head around the doorway, not stepping inside and only watching. Gavon looked up at River as he pulled out a small device that looked to me like a small camera, wondering why she hadn't entered yet.

"C'mon in," Gavon said quietly. "I don't wanna change out in the hallway."

"She's sleeping," River said as quiet as he had been.

"Yeah, she'll be sleeping for a while," Gavon stated, standing up and walking over to the bed. River felt the calm in the room, abnormal for anyone to feel…but it wasn't dangerous…just not what she was used to living with her crew. She stepped in and set the bag down next to the other two, watching as Gavon slowly pulled the blankets from her back, exposing the black shirt she had been wearing under her cloak.

River felt her mind falling, water everywhere, even in her mouth…but it was alright…she could still breathe somehow…she was warm.

Gavon pulled up the back of her shirt and uncovered her pale back, her ribcage, her spine, her veins all easily seen even where River stood. Gavon pressed the small, rectangular device against her, a light shinning from the back of it and small numbers appeared on the back of it. It made a clicking noise, before Gavon moved it to the middle of her back, it clicking again as he did it once more.

He pulled her shirt back down and covered her with the blankets again, clicking the small device open and pulling out a small, thin video screen. He lifted it to his eyes and hit the screen, an image of a heart beating inside the small reflective screen.

"It's a little bit fast…" Gavon muttered to himself, hitting the screen again and the image clicked to the next, one of her red, branch like lungs as it expanded in and out. Tapped it again to the other and saw both were normal now.

River blinked out of her trance and observed carefully as Gavon placed the small video back into its casting.

"You're pretty young to be traveling on this boat," Gavon stated. "What're you doing on here?"

"Safest place to be," River stated simply. "When is she going to be in the water again?"

Gavon stared at her as he pulled a small syringe out filled with white liquid.

"Now how would you know about that, kiddo?" Gavon questioned quickly, popping the cap off and exposing the needle to the air.

"I know lots of things," River replied, her calm becoming creepy. He tried to ignore the strange instincts rising in his gut, walking back over to the bed and pulling Ayme's hair back from her neck.

"I know you killed people."

Gavon gently pushed the needle under her skin and pressed the liquid into her body.

"Yes, I have," Gavon said calmly as he pulled the needle out, Ayme still sleeping soundly. "You probably know why to."

"To get her out," River responded. Gavon turned to her and nodded.

"You're somethin' else," Gavon replied lightly.

Ayme coughed a little bit, a small amount of blood on her neck where the needle had gone in. It stung and somewhat woke her out of her sleep.

"Woah, woah," Gavon said quietly, scooping his hand under her neck and helping her to sit up. "Careful now, slowly."

"Did you give me—"

"It's already taken care of," Gavon said quietly as she blinked sleepily. "We've got a guest, by the way."

Ayme turned her head to the door and saw River standing in the doorway staring at them.

"It's you…" Ayme replied. "You know what I am, don't you?"

"A.E.," River stated. Gavon glanced at River narrowing his eyes at her.

"Very good," Ayme stated, pulling the covers off of her legs and holding onto Gavon's shoulder as she stood.

"Stop fretting Gavon," Ayme said smiling at him.

"And how precisely am I supposed to do that?" Gavon grumbled. "How does she know…I mean…she knows things she can't have possibly known, Ayme."

"She's psychic, Gavon," Ayme responded, looking to River and smiling, "She's been reading us like a book."

"Do I even ask how you know that…" Gavon stated, sitting on the now messy bed and staring at River.

"She helped me today," Ayme stated, "She's the reason I didn't choke on the tube, she was telling my brain what to do when it couldn't think by itself."

"Well that's a lovely thought," Gavon stated. "You wanted to go on a ship with a reader?"

"What're you doing out in the black?" Ayme questioned River, leaning her hand against the wall and pulling some of her weight off of her feet.

"Same as you," River replied.

"Ayme…" Gavon mumbled. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Are you afraid of me?" Ayme questioned her.

"No reason to be," River replied.

"That doesn't mean a thing, sometimes," Ayme responded. "People are afraid of what they don't understand."

"I understand you," River stated. "No reason to be afraid."

"What happens if she tells them?" Gavon suddenly whispered, realizing he wasn't going to be answered.

"She won't, will you?" Ayme stated.

"You have to," River said, "You said you would."

Ayme nodded her head slowly; the feeling of weightlessness beginning to take over her legs and arms.

"See? Nothing to be worried about," Ayme responded, turning her head to Gavon. "Would you change your shirt? That can't be a comfort to this crew to have a bloody shirt on."

"I've buttoned up my coat," Gavon stated.

"Change it," Ayme ordered, her eyes turning to the strange gold.

"Yes, _mother_," Gavon said sarcastically. River smiled as Gavon took off his coat.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Ayme questioned to River. River looked up suddenly, looking around at the ceiling as if something was moving up there.

"Simon," River said in a quieter tone.

"Go on, go on," Ayme stated. "Don't let us keep you."

River walked backwards slowly, staring at Ayme before darting for the ladder and climbing up them gracefully.

Gavon took his shirt off and opened his bag for a new one, slipping it over his head as Ayme still leaned hard against the wall.

"Looked at your lungs, they seemed to be okay," Gavon replied, straightening his shirt down. Ayme nodded, touching her collar bone lightly and glancing down at her bare neck.

"Where's my necklace?" She questioned nervously, her eyes shifting to a deep blue. Gavon glanced over at the bed and saw a thin, silver chain just under one of the pillows, a small silver key sparkling at the end of it. He picked it up and walked over to her, replacing on her shoulders and clasping it against the back of her neck as she lifted her hair.

"You hungry?" Gavon asked.

"Mmm, a little," Ayme responded, turning back to him and crossing her arms, her body cold and growing colder.

"There's a companion on board," Gavon replied. "She wants to meet you if you're up to going to dinner."

"A companion? On this boat?" Ayme questioned as Gavon made his way over to her black cloak, pulling it around her shoulders to warm her up.

"Dunno, so don't ask me," Gavon stated nervously. Ayme slipped her arms through the cloak and held her head against her palm.

"Can't punish them for being curious," Gavon replied.

"I can't tell them yet…" Ayme whispered. "It's way too soon."

"You don't have to tell them anything," Gavon said quietly. "It's just dinner, not an interrogation."

"Alright, we'll go," Ayme sighed heavily. "Have you gotten in contact with Ted yet?"

"No, gotta talk to the Captain about that before I send out a signal," Gavon said.

"He's probably worried sick by now," Ayme stated, walking over to the bed and beginning to make it slowly.

"Yeah…he probably is…" Gavon said in a lower tone and watching Ayme carefully.

* * *

"Do you think they're coming?" Kaylee questioned quietly to the group. "I mean…d'you think she might come?"

"Dunno, so why don't we just wait and see?" Mal questioned, becoming slightly annoyed with everyone waiting.

Mal sat at the head of the table, Inara sitting on his right as well as Kaylee and River. Shepherd Book sat across from Mal while Jayne, Zoe, Wash, and Simon sat around, two other sets made on the small table. It was decorated in food, not anything fancy but something to keep bellies from rumbling. It became quiet again, still no sign of the guests from the doorway as they all watched it carefully. Jayne grumbled, shifted in his seat, grumbled again.

"You know what, I'm hungry now, so I'm gonna eat now," Jayne stated, reaching for the protein plate when Inara gave him a swift hit with her spoon.

"OW! WHAT THE—" Jayne whined.

"You will wait for the guests," Inara grumbled.

"I ain't waitin' for jack—"

"I'm going to teach you manners one way or another," Inara grumbled, her eyes widening in anger. Jayne reached out again but Inara whacked it away.

"Don't make me use my knife," Inara threatened, Mal laughing behind his hands at the comment. Jayne leaned back in his chair, his mouth tight and in a pout.

There were footsteps coming, all the crew whipping their heads around to the sound as Gavon stepped into the dining room, gently helping Ayme step inside as well.

"Sorry we're late," Gavon apologized.

"Oh, no, don't worry," a fluster of voices stated as well as any other combination of the phrase.

"Just what we needed another _gorramn_ weird girl on this boat," Jayne mumbled, staring at Ayme's pale skin and hair, unable to keep his mouth an his mind separate. Inara hit him hard against in the head this time, before placing her spoon away from her plate as not to eat with it.

"Come, sit down," Inara said warmly, showing them the open spots in between Simon and Mal. Gavon let Ayme step forward in front of him and sit next to Simon, taking his seat next to the Captain.

Inara watched Ayme carefully, Ayme examining the food hopefully but she couldn't eat most of it.

"Would you like some tea?" Inara questioned happily.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," Ayme answered, looking up at her for the first time. Mal cleared his throat nervously as everyone seemed to go quiet besides Inara.

"So, did you have a good rest?" Mal questioned her.

"Yes, very," Ayme answered as Gavon glanced around, taking some of the food nervously as no one else had. Inara poured from the kettle some tea into the small mug in front of Ayme, it steaming around her face.

"We're about seven days from Newhall, but we'll need to stop at a fueling station sometime within the next few days," Mal stated as Ayme took the cup carefully in her hands, sipping the hot tea as it traveled down her cold throat, warming her from the inside out.

"Sounds good to me," Gavon responded as finally everyone began to actually take food, including Mal.

"How long were you two on Persephone?" Inara questioned lightly as Ayme set her glass down. Kaylee's eyes darted all over the place, wondering if she should say something like Mal and Inara or keep her mouth shut like the rest. The tension rising with everyone except River who curled her legs on her chair.

"Two weeks, six days, seven hours, and 12 minutes," Ayme responded easily, taking another sip of the tea.

"Well, that's…very exact," Inara responded.

"You sound like our little River here," Mal stated.

"That's just what I wanna hear," Jayne mumbled as he stuffed his face full.

"My name is Inara, by the way," Inara said eloquently.

"Ayme, my name is Ayme, you probably already know Gavon," Ayme responded, sipping her tea again. The silence took over the room again.

"D'you got business on Newhall? Pretty outskirt planet," Kaylee asked nervously. Ayme's head rose to her and her eyes examined Kaylee carefully.

"That's where Gavon's brother is," Ayme replied. "He's got a large piece of land out there."

"And I hear he's your fiancé," Mal replied. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is," Ayme laughed, her cheeks slightly coloring.

"Well congratulations to you," Wash said for the first time. "Would you like to hear our good news too?"

"Our good news?" Ayme questioned, glancing around the table.

"OH! I'm sorry," Wash said calmly. "I'm Wash and this is my Wife Zoe."

He placed his arm around Zoe's waist.

"Hi there," Zoe said, nervously grinning at Ayme.

"We're going to have a baby," Wash said in a happy tone.

"That's wonderful," Ayme said, for the first time her body and voice seeming to lighten and show true emotion.

"I still say we just get a dog," Jayne grumbled, spitting some of his food out with the words. Inara grabbed her spoon and whacked him again.

"I know, Zoe's excited too, she's just a little nervous about you," Wash stated comically. Zoe hit him hard in the ribs.

"I understand," Ayme said, trying not to smile at his humor.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Inara questioned, seeing her plate was still empty. Ayme looked at her plate and then the food, debating over the question. Shepherd Book looked back and forth to Mal and Ayme, wondering when the silence would be broken.

"You can try something, won't harm anything," Mal stated. "We got plenty if that's what's worrying you."

"Oh no, thank you," Ayme stated, trying to apologize. "I—It's hard for my body to digest solid foods."

"Try a little, it might be better than yesterday," Gavon replied, putting a small about of food on her plate. "Do you have any hot water?"

"Oh, of course," Inara replied, beginning to stand when Mal stood for her.

"I got it," Mal responded, walking into the kitchen. "What d'you want it in?"

"A small bowl, thanks," Gavon responded.

"So, what brought you to Persephone?" Shepherd Book questioned lightly, his calm countenance a soothing factor at the table.

"We got stalled there for a little while," Gavon responded as Ayme easily took the food into her mouth with her fork. "Kinda like a little vacation."

"Not a very good vacation spot," Wash responded.

"Very, very true," Gavon stated. "But, it wasn't all that bad."

He looked to Ayme as she had finished the small amount of food hungrily. He laughed at her.

"What?" she questioned him with her frowned white eyebrows.

"Don't eat so fast," Gavon ordered. Mal set the bowl of hot water in front of Gavon and sat back in his seat.

"Thank you, Captain," Gavon thanked, taking a small piece of protein and setting it into the water, cutting into it and turning the warm water into a small amount of soup or broth. The crew watched him carefully, before he set the bowl in front of Ayme and took her plate, setting it under his. "Try it this way."

Ayme took her spoon and began to put it into her mouth and down her throat.

"Well, I'll have to remember that the next time one of y'all get sick," Mal stated.

"You albino or somethin'?" Jayne questioned rudely. Kaylee, Inara and Shepherd Book all hit him this time. Humor spread across the table as ease took over, normal conversations beginning as dinner continued.

* * *

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Sick In The Mind

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 5----Sick In The Mind

* * *

**

"Simon!" Kaylee called out as he entered the hallway after dinner, everyone taking their leave as Zoe and Wash decided to take care of the plates and dishes. Simon stopped and turned towards her as she jogged her way into his presence.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said, intertwining her fingers nervously as she looked at him, before darting her sight down. Simon looked at her with curious eyes, wondering what she wanted.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned her.

"No, maybe, I dunno, I was—sorta—hoping you—might know…" Kaylee stuttered.

"Oh, well, what do you think's wrong?" Simon questioned more quietly, stepping closer to her as if it were a secret.

"I—just—are you mad at me?" Kaylee let spill out, looking back up at him. Simon's head rose slightly and stepped a little nervously. "I mean…today…you just kinda…ran back into Serenity…y'know…all huffy…"

"Oh…well…I mean, I just—I was a little bit," Simon replied. "But I'm not now, if—that's what you're worried about."

"Well, good," Kaylee giggled, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, great," Simon stated, clasping his hands together. Kaylee nodded her head, Simon doing the same. "I'm gonna go downstairs, I gotta make sure River's alright."

"Oh, right, okay," Kaylee laughed again. Simon turned and began to walk on his path, when Kaylee called out again,

"Simon."

Simon turned around again.

"Why were you mad?" Kaylee questioned, "I'd like to know why."

"Well…I…haha…" Simon stuttered. "I—just didn't think Gavon should've—taken advantage of you."

"You think he took advantage of me?" Kaylee questioned smiling wider.

"Well…no not exactly, but he might've," Simon responded nervously.

"That still don't explain why you were mad at me," Kaylee replied. "I wasn't gonna take anything from myself."

"I—you—I—just—" Simon stuttered nervously. "I—didn't like him…and uh…I didn't like you acting…like you did…with him…"

"I was just being friendly," Kaylee stated, "I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"I—know that now," Simon laughed nervously.

"Does that…mean…you mighta' been…y'know…jealous?" Kaylee asked hopefully. Simon's cheeks flustered.

* * *

Mal began to head back to the head of Serenity, knowing Wash would be busy with dishes for a while and figured he had better have someone up there.

Inara was following far after, trying to avoid him especially by himself from what happened earlier that day. She still wanted to speak with him about Ayme…but her pride as well as her fear kept her mouth shut for the time being. Mal continued on his path forward, not really noticing the fact that Inara was still behind him, watching as everyone seemed to separate for the time being, before he heard the easy and light steps behind him.

"You followin' me for a reason, Inara?" Mal questioned in a playful tone.

"You know perfectly well I'm not," Inara snapped, not in the mood to play one of his games.

"Oh, Inara, that hurt," Mal said with a strange child-like voice. "And after such a lovely supper."

"I was just being civil especially in front of new guests," Inara stated. "And I have to say, Mal, I don't know why you would be scared of that tiny girl."

"I never said I was scared, Inara, just said she weren't normal," Mal replied, walking faster ahead of her.

"Well I would have to say the same thing about you," Inara snapped.

"You think _I'm_ the most not-normal person on this boat?" Mal asked, turning to her. "Have you been ignorin' the rest of the crew?"

"Well you're used to traveling with them, so why does that make this girl so weird?" Inara stated snottily.

"I was talkin' about you too," Mal said in a lower tone.

"She's a sick, depressed girl," Inara replied, ignoring him once again. "You should know about that sort of thing."

"I'm a little cloudy, d'you think I'm sick or depressed?" Mal questioned, leaning closer to Inara. "No wait, or do you think I'm a girl?"

"Well you're sick in the mind, that's obvious," Inara replied.

"I'm not depressed, I'm as happy as a _gorramn _daisy," Mal snapped before heading back to the cockpit on the railing.

"Oh yes it shows," Inara said calmly.

"Why are you still followin' me?" Mal questioned.

"I'm not, I am trying to get back to my shuttle," Inara grumbled, stomping into her shuttle.

Mal continued to the head of Serenity, settling in the seat and tapping on the consol to take her out of auto pilot.

"Sick in the mind," Mal muttered. "I'll show her sick in the mind…"

Mal buckled himself in tightly.

"You better hang on there, little one," Mal stated to what seemed to be himself, when River put her feet down in the other seat in the starlit room, strapping herself in as he had done.

Suddenly he made Serenity dive forward and flew down, before jerking back to where they needed to be.

"She's not going to be happy with you," River stated, unbuckling herself and settling her legs up on the seat.

"That's the point," Mal said smirking.

"MALCOM REYNOLDS!"

"I'M SICK IN THE MIND! CAN'T HELP MYSELF!" he yelled back.

"_Boo hway-hun duh puo-foo!" _Inara screamed.

"You know that's been the first time that she's yelled at me 'cause of the ship and it's actually _been_ my fault," Mal said to River.

"Won't be the last," River replied as Mal heard a loud clang of Inara shutting the Shuttle's door.

* * *

Kaylee flew into Simon's chest as the ship seemed to lurch forward, Simon tumbling backwards as Wash let out a yelp from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Simon questioned nervously, looking to the front of the ship.

"I—dunno!" Kaylee stated, getting up and beginning to worry Serenity suddenly had a huge problem, but when there was no screaming from Mal, her worries sky-rocketed.

"_Ai ya, hoo ah lay!"_ Wash screamed from the kitchen.

"What in the HELL just happened!" Zoe screamed, stomping down the hallway. Kaylee pushed up off of Simon and darted down the hallway, Zoe following in a slower jog.

"CAPTAIN!" Kaylee screamed. They waited for a moment, suddenly hearing Inara screaming and Mal screaming back, Zoe trying not to smile as she and Kaylee observed Inara's door slamming shut.

Zoe made her way across the railing, through the dark hallway and to the cockpit.

"Sir, next time you pick a fight, warn the rest of us to strap into something," Zoe mumbled angrily.

"Well, if I did that she'da' known," Mal stated.

"Sir, I think its time you took the time for find that brain of yours," Zoe grumbled, turning and leaving.

"I will!" Mal responded. "In good time."

Gavon caught Ayme and stabilized the both of them in the guest room hallway, gently holding her against the ladder.

Once the ship seemed to shift back to normal, Gavon glanced upwards to check and see if anyone was hurt up above.

"What just happened?" Ayme questioned him nervously.

"That wasn't a hit…" Gavon laughed. "Someone steered the ship like that."

"Do they have a chimp flying this thing?" Ayme mumbled as both stayed in place. Shepherd Book came out of his quarters holding his Bible tightly.

"How you doing, Shepherd?" Gavon laughed, wrapping Ayme's arm around his shoulder.

"Fine…hopefully the boat is too…" Shepherd Book replied. Gavon led Ayme into her room and let her stand next to the bed, her face looking rather overwhelmed. He slid the door shut still laughing slightly.

"Alright, you should just lay down for the night, see how that food settles in your stomach," Gavon ordered, slipping the cloak off of Ayme and setting it down across the room.

The bend in her arms were bruised black and blue, her fore-head sparkling with perspiration like small shards of ice. He pushed on her shoulders lightly to remind her of what he just asked, her legs giving way and letting her sit down on the bed. Gavon pulled her bag of clothes over and let her slip her shirt off, finding a thicker shirt for her to wear and slipping it into place on her shoulders for her.

Ayme felt tired, she could feel it deep in her mind as if everything on her body felt lighter than it should have, and Gavon could tell. He pulled from the medical bag a thin flashlight, kneeling down on the floor in front of her legs and opening her eye, shining the light inside, checking the other before opening her mouth as he had done earlier, pulling her chin down and glancing inside her throat.

"You need to take your—"

"I know, I know," Ayme laughed, her eyes blinking sleepily as Gavon let her chin go. "Do you have some water?"

Gavon stood up and put the flashlight back into the bag, pulling out a bottle of water and three black pill vials. He opened the water bottle easily for Ayme, handing it to her and popping the pill containers open as well, handing her the pills she needed to take all added together more than she had eaten for dinner.

Gavon stopped what he was doing to observe her taking the pills, a tradition it had seemed these last three weeks to watch, make sure, then continue with the sleeping ritual. She downed one, then the other two and handed back the empty water bottle, Gavon placing it back in the bag.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Gavon questioned as he set the pills down no the floor next to the bed.

"You haven't played in a while," Ayme said gently as she pulled her feet onto the bed. Gavon pulled the covers from under her and let her feet slide under them, pulling them over her body slowly and letting her relax on the mattress.

"Is that a yes then?" Gavon asked quietly. Ayme stared at him with her ghostly silver eyes, not answering the question in words. Gavon walked over to his clothing bag, digging through the bottom and pulling out something long and slender, strings tied and strung in either end. Gavon settled himself on the floor and set the end of the instrument on his knee, stringing it up and down to tune it as Ayme shut her eyes and let her breathe escape from her lips.

She heard the strings vibrating in the air and falling all around her like raindrops, sounding like elegant, floating ghosts of notes, her eyes closing.

"Will you remember me?" Ayme suddenly questioned. "Will you remember this?"

Gavon continued with the light lullaby of sounds, letting the notes carry through her words.

"Yes," he answered low and quiet. Ayme breathed in deeply, out, in, and out. Gavon continued playing until he was sure she had fallen asleep, before settling down the instrument and leaning against the side of the bed with his back, sighing heavily.

* * *

Simon was searching for River and once again the girl had seemed to disappear without a trace, one of her many talents. He heard it then, something strange, like a harp or a guitar echoing from down below. He climbed down the ladder to the lounging room, seeing Gavon settled on the couch playing his strange instrument and practicing its notes carefully. Gavon glanced up as he heard Simon hit the ground.

He looked back down and kept to his practice.

"What are you-ah-doing there?" Simon questioned, trying to be friendlier.

"Tryin' to cure boredom," Gavon responded, hitting the notes gracefully with his fingertips and wobbling his head slightly.

"Ah," Simon responded, standing and moving a little bit in the awkward moment. "Are you her Doctor, by any chance?"

"No, actually, not a Doctor," Gavon stated. "Just takin' care of her til she gets home."

"So, you learned all that on your own to take her across the 'verse?" Simon inquired.

"My brother, Ted, taught me how to do it," Gavon responded. "So I could go and get her, bring her back. He's a doctor."

"Ted, Ted Grey?" Simon inquired further. "You're related to Ted Grey?"

"That would be him," Gavon responded.

"Well…ahh…that's an odd coincidence," Simon said excitedly. "So that's where he disappeared to after school…Newhall."

"Didn't disappear," Gavon said quickly, "Just thought the peace and quiet of the out-landish planet was better than constantly being bothered about your research."

"And what do you do…go after your brother's patients?" Simon inquired, crossing his arms.

"Naw, just this one," Gavon responded. "My brother and I don't talk much, he had to offer me enough money before I took this on."

"Oh, well, it's always good to help out family," Simon stated.

"You got family?" Gavon questioned, jerking his head up at Simon. "Usually people with your background have parents that ship em off to boarding school then see them one every decade or so."

"River, is my sister," Simon stated interrupting Gavon's comment.

"That kiddo's your sister?" Gavon questioned.

"Yes," Simon answered.

"She's got some brain in there," Gavon stated, looking back down and continuing his playing.

"You haven't seen her have you?" Simon questioned. "I was looking for her."

"Nope, last time I saw her was at dinner," Gavon responded. "But I'll keep an eye out for her, if you'd like."

"That would be helpful," Simon responded, before heading back towards the ladder. "Nice talking to you."

"Yep," Gavon answered in return, continuing with his playing.

* * *

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Belly Buttons

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 6-----Belly Buttons

* * *

**

Mal had nodded off in his seat, his feet on the counter and his chin set on his chest. His head began to fall to the side, leaning back farther and farther before his balance was lost and he woke.

He glanced over to see River had left, not knowing when or even what time it seemed to be on the ship. He stretched out and glanced out at the black, speckles of stars just a before taking hold around him, the ship carrying them where they needed to go. He unbuckled himself from the chair, glancing down the empty hallway where peoples bunks were filled with the sounds of sleeping, or the lack there of. He climbed down the steep steps, suddenly feeling the insomniac inside him take over, sleeping too much of a challenge for a wild mind.

He walked quickly down the hall, heading towards the cargo bay and walking to the railing…when he passed Inara's shuttle and realized the door was now open. Mal quietly backed up his path and peered carefully into the open shuttle, wondering if Inara was awake as well, she could have proven to be some small entertainment for the time being.

He didn't see her…the light slightly darker than it normally would have been if she were awake. Then he saw her sleeping carefully in her bed, resting in the dark light calmly…an odd sight for her to be. He watched her carefully for a few more moments, lost in his thoughts where no one could reach for them.

Gavon had been wandering the ship for a small while, walking up into the belly of Serenity and realizing the Captain was above and very much so awake. Thinking this was as good a time to contact his brother as any he made his way up the railing, hoping to catch the Captain's attention but his footsteps did not seem to make his head turn. Gavon stepped up next to him on the railing, turning to see what he was intently looking at.

"Captain?" Gavon questioned. Mal jumped back and whipped his gun from his holster, before realizing who was standing next to him. Gavon gave him a strange glance as he put his gun away.

"Were…you…spying on someone?" Gavon questioned when Inara stirred in her bed, Mal glancing towards her before darting back up into the neck of Serenity. Gavon peeked into Inara's shuttle before following him hastily.

"Captain!" Gavon called to him. Mal stopped and turned slowly.

"State your business," Mal grumbled nervously and quietly.

"I was wondering if I could use your communication system to get a hold of my brother on Newhall, if the signal could reach out that far yet…" Gavon stated, trailing off and trying to figure out what the Captain was doing before.

"Why would you need to do that?" Mal asked curiously.

"Tell him a ball park when we're gonna arrive, what the ship is," Gavon replied.

"Alright, but you might wanna get some sleep like the rest of us," Mal stated, walking towards the helm and beckoning Gavon to follow.

He stepped back into the head of Serenity, showing Gavon where the communication screen was and turning it on for him, before settling in the helm again, not really trusting a civilian in the cockpit alone at this time of night.

Gavon sat and began to try and get contact with his brother's transmission, the first failing, but when he tried a second time his brother's face appeared, statically but there.

"Gavon, I've been waiting to hear from you for two days," his brother bickered. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Ted," Gavon stated. "We're on our way, found a ship yesterday, just had to get Ayme situated."

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Ted asked excitedly.

"She's asleep, Ted," Gavon said, rubbing his temples. "She had an attack today, her lungs are pretty worn out."

"Is she alright?" Ted asked, his concern rising and annoying his brother.

"She'll be fine," Gavon said airily. "This ship has better air than Persephone."

"How much longer until you get here?" Ted questioned.

"About a week, eight days at the most," Gavon responded, resting his head against his hands.

"Do you have enough supplies to last that long?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Gavon answered calmly.

"Gavon, can you do something for me?" Ted questioned his countenance suddenly nervous. Gavon sighed heavily.

"Yeah, sure," Gavon responded.

"When Ayme wakes up…tell her I love her," Ted said with a slight laugh. Gavon had to keep his mind at bay with the words, his teeth slightly gritting.

"Sure, bro," Gavon responded.

"Oh, and I got you a new ship, since you had to sell your old one," Ted stated.

"You didn't have to do that," Gavon growled. "You haven't found a good boat since before I was ten."

"This one was expensive," Ted laughed.

"Money don't buy good boats, Ted," Gavon grumbled, "Gut feelings do, and you don't have good guts."

"So you've told me," Ted laughed.

"Just take it back to wherever you got it from, don't care if you get the money back or not but I'll buy my own boat once I get paid," Gavon responded.

"Alright," Ted responded. "Don't let your big brother do something nice."

"That ain't part of the deal," Gavon responded.

"One more thing," Ted replied suddenly, placing a finger against his lips knowing his brother wanted to stop their chat. "Rumor has it Roy's looking for you."

"Roy?" Gavon questioned. Mal turned a curious ear closer and more intently to the conversation.

"Will he be a problem?" Ted questioned.

"No…shouldn't be," Gavon replied. "Haven't even talked to the man in forever…did he say why he was looking for me?"

"Just since I gave you a job, he wants to know what the job was, something like that. I didn't talk to him personally, someone else here on the build site said he called here looking for you," Ted responded.

"Thanks for telling me, Ted," Gavon said with a serious look on his face.

"Right, I expect to see you both in eight days," Ted replied. "Take care of her."

"Will do," Gavon mumbled, turning off the screen and leaning back in his seat, his finger lingering over his mouth nervously.

"Problems at home?" Mal suddenly questioned in the thick calm air.

"Wouldn't know, ain't my home," Gavon mumbled, sighing heavily and thinking hard inside his head.

"Don't have a close family?" Mal questioned.

"So close he has to pay me to do this job," Gavon stated, "Haven't talk to the man this much in five years, strange to be even thinking about going to see him."

"You two seem close," Mal said sarcastically. "Is this…Roy gonna be a problem?"

"Roy? Gawd no," Gavon responded. "I've been runnin' circles around him since…well since the beginning I guess."

"You both work in mail-order brides?" Mal asked with a strange high voice.

"No…" Gavon laughed. "First time I've done anything civilian like, only for my brother and only cause he paid me enough."

"Definitely a close family," Mal responded. "What do you do…wander the 'verse?"

"Somewhat," Gavon answered. "This isn't normal for a job."

"Ah, well, wanderin' the 'verse is fun," Mal said in a lighter tone.

"Thanks for letting me use this," Gavon stated, suddenly standing and beginning to exit. "Gotta go check on Ayme."

"No trouble," Mal replied before Gavon disappeared and Mal was once again left in the cock pit by himself. Before he knew it again, his head was nodding off and the seat became his resting place.

Gavon had fallen asleep against the bed, sleep coming to him even though he didn't really want to fall asleep.

* * *

River woke up and was quietly escaping her room, Simon still asleep as Shepherd Book had already gotten up and disappeared.

Gavon felt someone shake his shoulder, making his mind wake and his eyes blink open. He tipped his head back and saw Ayme glancing over the bed at him.

"Gavon, I'm cold," Ayme whispered, her face oddly whiter than it usually was. He ran to the medicine bag and pulled out the small, strange box he had used on her before. Ayme sat up, the blankets still wrapped around her shoulders as she coughed lightly, Gavon stepping towards her and revealing her back, clicking the strange device under her shirt and checking the small symbols on the back.

"96…you've dropped. I'll go get the tub," Gavon said quickly, "You stay under there til I get it ready."

He bolted out before Ayme could object, River jumping back as he sprung up the ladder. Ayme coughed again, before witnessing River peering around the open door at her.

"It's alright," Ayme laughed, lying down and covering her body again. River glanced back up and waited patiently.

Gavon bolted up into the cargo bay, running to the large storage container and yet again releasing the strange cold mist to the air. He pulled out a strange, flat piece of metal as long as his arm span, flat and the height of a few feet. He also pulled out a bag of strange, blue liquid, one under his arm while the other over his shoulder.

He was so distracted he forgot to shut the cargo thing as he ran back to the underside of Serenity, Inara coming out of her shuttle and witnessing his trouble taking the things down below.

"Is there something the matter?" Inara called down.

"Oh, nothin'," Gavon mumbled as he disappeared down below. River stepped back as Gavon darted for the room, opening the strange metallic board out, forming a strange round tub a few feet high that took up much of the floor. He placed the bag of blue liquid into the middle of it, pulling from the inside of his jacket a small pocket knife and cutting it open, the blue liquid suddenly steaming as it spread out and deepened in the tub. He slid the door shut as River watched carefully, before he walked over to Ayme and lifted her up from the bed.

"Here, careful," Gavon said quietly, taking off her blanket and her clothing slowly. She stepped into the hot, strange water and held onto Gavon to try and settle herself inside.

"Be careful," Gavon ordered as she leaned back against the rim of the metal tub, her body temperature rising slowly as the water boiled on its own. Gavon grabbed the bag from the water and crumpled it up.

"It'll last for a good few hours, you need to stay in there til it stops," Gavon ordered.

"I remember, Gavon," Ayme said quietly. "Have you gotten a hold of Ted yet?"

"Yeah, did last night," Gavon replied. "He said he loves you, by the way."

"He usually does," Ayme whispered, letting the heat take over her body and mostly ignoring the comment. Gavon smiled slightly as her eyes closed, her lungs beginning to breathe easier with the hot steam.

Gavon stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind him and seeing River staring.

"Kiddo," Gavon stated. "Good morning, you goin' to get something to eat?"

"Maybe," River whispered.

"I am, a little hungry this morning…whatever," Gavon mumbled, heading back for the ladder and climbing up it. River glanced at her brother's room, before climbing up after Gavon, wondering if Shepherd had begun to make something to eat.

Simon's mind grew awake, waking slowly and rolling out of bed. He needed to give River her shot…hopefully she was still in her room, trying to find his little sister kept proving to take more and more time.

"River," Simon mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head and stepping towards the door. "River, you awake?"

He slid open the door and glanced to see River's door was open as well, and she wasn't inside. He heard Ayme coughing from her room nearby, walking over to it to question her if she had seen where his little sister had gone. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter," Ayme stated. Simon pushed the door open and began to ask,

"Have you seen River? She's not in her—" He turned away sheepishly. "I—I'm sorry—"

"It's alright, it's nothing a doctor hasn't seen before," Ayme stated, coughing lightly. Simon slightly turned to her again but kept his eyes high as his face flushed. "I haven't seen her, but I did hear Gavon speaking to her outside, they might've gone to get some breakfast."

"Ah, thank you," Simon replied, realizing something strange…something that was abnormal about her body…not the pale, almost transparent skin or the bright blue and reds of her blood and veins…something even stranger.

"My pleasure," Ayme stated, curling her body away and setting her head on the rim, curling to try and keep the warmth.

Simon shut the door quickly as his mind suddenly wandered.

* * *

Simon entered the dining area quickly, seeing Gavon consume something that Shepherd had made for the morning, the rest of the crew, Wash who had woken up Mal and taken over to change the pilot to auto-pilot.

"Captain," Simon muttered as he ate heartily, "I need to have a word with you, sometime."

"That doesn't sound good," Mal mumbled, swallowing. "Alright, have your word."

"Privately," Simon replied.

"Ah, good, just what I wanted to hear," Mal replied, standing up slowly. Gavon finished his food, before grabbing a small plate and putting some of the food upon it.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Shepherd," Gavon stated, before he darted out, moving as fast as lightning out.

"Well, that works too," Simon mumbled. "Captain, we might have a problem."

"I don't like the sound of problem," Mal muttered quietly, stepping closer to Simon as River perked up, glancing to her brother. Inara turned from making her tea as Shepherd Book turned his attention as well as Kaylee. Jayne stuffed his face before noticing everyone had turned their attention on the doctor.

"What sort of problem?" Zoe questioned from the table, setting some protein in front of Wash for him to finish.

"I just saw…something that wasn't normal," Simon stated. "For any…human body."

Mal blinked and thought to himself, before glancing back to the doctor.

"Doctor, please explain to me what in the _gorramn_ 'verse you're talkin' about?" Mal questioned.

"It's Ayme...she—doesn't have a belly button," Simon replied, mumbling it to the rest of the crew.

"How…would you know that?" Kaylee questioned with a hurt look on her face.

"She's got no belly button?" Mal questioned.

Jayne glanced down and lifted his shirt, making sure he had one as well.

"I…was looking for River, and saw she didn't have one," Simon said calmly. "The thing is…that's not possible. There was no scarring…she can't have removed it, she…just doesn't have one…"

"What does that mean?" Inara questioned.

"It means she wasn't born," Shepherd Book stated.

"Not born?" Inara said with a laugh. "She had to have been born, she's alive, isn't she?"

"Every…living human has a button, where the umbilical cord once was," Simon mumbled. "If she doesn't have one…she didn't have one…which means she never was born."

"You're tellin' me that, that sick thing…wasn't born?" Mal questioned.

"Not like us," Simon stated.

"Then…how is she here?" Zoe questioned.

"A.E.," River mumbled. Simon glanced to her, everyone else as well.

"What's that?" Mal questioned.

"A.E.," River stated again, eating the rest of her breakfast.

"We need to know why she wasn't born," Simon asked, ignoring River's comment thinking it was something else.

"I'm still a bit fuzzy on how you saw she didn't have one," Wash replied.

"I got one," Jayne stated.

"She's…taking a bath downstairs," Simon replied.

"You were peeping in on her?" Wash said with a smile. Kaylee's face shifted to slight disgust and anger.

"Everyone is missing the point, this could be bad," Simon grumbled. "If she wasn't born, she was made, by someone who might be looking for her."

"How would you know that?" Mal questioned.

"When I was still in school, there was a program claiming to create artificial animal life, where the animals had the same sort of strange…appearance as Ayme," Simon answered. "Alliance created."

"You think they're lyin' about Alliance troubles?" Mal questioned.

"I don't know," Simon stated. "But if they're being chased…what happens when they catch us…not only with them on board but River and I."

"Sir, I think we need to have a word with our passengers," Zoe said in a darker tone.

"Right," Mal replied. "After breakfast."

* * *

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth About The Fluke

This Next Chapter's gonna test how well you've been paying attention! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Firefly or the characters from it but I do own Gavon and Ayme, oh and thanx for reading! Please Review!

**

* * *

**

What Is Human?

**Chapter 7------The Truth About The Fluke

* * *

**

"I think we'll have a problem soon, Gavon," Ayme replied as she stood from the small heated tub, the blue water falling off of her body.

"You shouldn't be getting out yet," Gavon stated. "Stay in there."

"I don't know how long it'll be before the Captain comes calling," Ayme stated, "I'd like to be clothed for that time."

Gavon pulled out a thick, long towel and wrapped it around her middle, trying to hold the heat in her body.

"Why would that be?" Gavon asked. "He's got no quarrel with us."

"The young doctor came by looking for River," Ayme said quietly as Gavon grabbed a new black shirt and black pants for Ayme. "He saw me…and he'll know."

"Right," Gavon sighed, draping the clothes over his shoulder and placing his arms out for Ayme to hold onto. "How does your head feel?"

"Dizzy, but that's the way it always is after my warming," Ayme answered as she stepped out of the tub and against him, the towel still tight around her body. He grabbed the shirt and slipped it over her head like dressing a child, letting her slip her hands through the sleeves.

"Are you sure he saw?" Gavon questioned, kneeling down and letting her step into her pants.

"It would be hard not to notice for anyone, and he is a doctor," Ayme stated.

"Make sure you eat something," Gavon ordered. "I brought it down for you."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat," Ayme said nervously. Gavon stood back up as the towel fell, taking it from her and sighing heavily. "_Jen dao mei._"

"It'll be okay," Gavon said, leaning his fore head against hers to try and reassure her. "Just tell them, the whole truth."

"I wasn't expecting to tell them this soon," Ayme whispered her voice slightly frightened.

"I can do it," Gavon stated.

"No, no," Ayme replied, shaking her head. "It's my burden, mine alone."

"It doesn't have to be," Gavon whispered back. Ayme smiled slightly, but pushed her head from his and stepped towards her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders again.

"Leave the tub for now, lets just get this over with," Ayme stated.

* * *

Simon had eaten with the rest as the world around them seemed to become dead quiet. Mal had seemed to be in deep thought as Inara walked passed him, Kaylee breathing in and out nervously but also in a small frustration. Wash kept his eyes on Zoe as Zoe was also quiet. 

River glanced up as Shepherd Book stood to take his plate away, when Gavon entered, Ayme leaning on him as she stepped into the quiet room. Mal glanced up as well, straightening up at the sight of them and standing slowly.

"We got some things we gotta clear up," Mal said quietly.

"Hence why I've come," Ayme said simply, Gavon pulling out a chair and letting her settle herself.

"My doctor seems to think you weren't born," Mal replied.

"Your doctor is correct," Ayme stated as everyone else seemed to stay out of the conversation, only listening. "I wasn't born."

"Seems to think you might be Alliance product," Mal replied, walking over to her, her eyes changing to an eerie gold but she did not look away from him. Gavon leaned back against the doorway, knowing he couldn't fight this battle for her.

"I am," Ayme stated again.

"You told me you wouldn't give me any trouble," Mal replied coldly.

"I have not, and I said if I could help it I would not," Ayme said smartly but calmly.

"You got some explainin' to do," Mal replied. "If you've got Alliance on your tail, we gotta big problem."

"Mal," Inara slightly scolded.

"No Alliance is after us," Ayme stated, shaking her head slightly. "All that knew what I am besides Gavon and his brother, are dead."

"You can promise me that?" Mal questioned. "I ain't havin' my crew in any danger from you for any reason."

"I promise," Ayme said quietly. "If you'd sit down, I'll explain myself, to all of you."

Mal paced around the table slowly, before taking his seat again and leaning back to get a look at Ayme. Jayne hung with his mouth open, still munching down the rest of the cooked food like he was watching a movie. Ayme took in a great big breath, thinking of where to begin.

"I am not human," she stated. "Not like you or your crew. Not like anyone else in this 'verse. I wasn't born…I was grown, a tenth generation of A.E., and the only one left."

Ayme coughed deep within her body but stabled herself in her chair.

"There were ten thousand others on record, but they all died within the first year of life. The Alliance made us for one purpose, a small trait that they discovered on a small population some fifty years back. They wanted to harness the trait, and use it to their advantage. They manipulated the first generation of one thousand, none held the trait and died within the first year, the second was the same, living a small amount longer. The first generation to show the trait was the sixth, but again the one thousand died within the first thirteen months.

"It wasn't until us that the trait actually substantially showed, but after sixteen months of the incubation process, every single A.E. began to drop like flies, everyone—except for me."

"What is A.E.?" Simon questioned suddenly.

"Artificial Entity," Ayme answered. River wiggled in her chair, adjusting herself and smiling at Ayme. "That is what I am, completely artificial, not a drop of my blood is human, nor any of my skin. It was all made from a separate idea, a replica of a human genome…for the soul purpose of creating a single controlled being, a copy of true life."

"What kind of trait…were they trying to get?" Shepherd questioned.

"This," Ayme answered, lifting her hand up. The plate on the table rose, spinning in the air by itself. Everyone jumped back from the table as it moved, before Ayme's hand fell and the plate set back down on its own gently.

"_Ai ya, wo mun wan luh_," Wash exclaimed under his breath.

"That's some parlor trick you got there," Mal replied nervously.

"How…can…you…" Kaylee stuttered. Simon looked nervously to River, realizing how similar suddenly these two were in situation.

"I do understand your fear," Ayme replied. "And hesitation, but I reassure you that I cannot use it to its full potential, I am too weak…

"I have only been out into this air…this world for three weeks now, and have only been able to actually eat solid foods for a week or so...For the first fifteen years of my life I was inside my incubator, breathing liquid oxygen, eating nutrients through the liquid and not moving for any purpose. It was hard to breathe in air for the first time, my lungs barely took well to it, I couldn't walk due to the fact that I had never used my legs before, but the doctors, the scientists, they wanted to test me, take me out, train me, teach me…but I would return to the incubator after only a few hours, and rest there.

"After learning about the world…I realized that I wasn't in it, and I wanted to be…but the only time I was ever allowed outside was for more training or tests or medication. I learned how to use the trait to escape the incubator when I was left alone, and found a way to communicate with the outside world using a high-tech super computer that they had me use to learn, I used low frequencies and hidden feeds, and that is how I met Ted, Gavon's brother."

Gavon grunted disdainfully, still hiding in the darkness.

"He found my signal, and I explained to him my situation, what I wanted, for two years…before he plotted and explained that he had a way to get me out, and to take me to a place where no one would bother me or use me like the Alliance was," Ayme said quietly. "I was still sick, though, and getting out was…a hard decision knowing that I wouldn't survive outside for more than a few hours…but Ted reassured me his plan was full proof, and that he would have someone who was the best get me out and to him."

"This is where I s'pose you come in," Mal said to Gavon, who sighed in response.

"Gavon came in, and got me out, he is the only reason I'm alive now…but I was still extremely weak, and the air hurt my body, it was too cold, it was too strange in his little ship and we were being chased by Alliance fighters…then I lost control for the first time," Ayme whispered.

"Explain, loosing control," Shepherd Book inquired.

"Do you remember a set of Alliance cruisers that they claimed a fluke made them all explode simultaneously?" Ayme stated with a slight sighing noise.

Everyone waited in silence.

"I was the fluke," Ayme whispered. "I killed all those people…because I wanted to escape."

"You're tellin' me your little mind trick…blew up six Alliance cruisers?" Mal questioned quietly. "With that little parlor trick?"

"Don't believe everything you see, do you?" Gavon said for the first time, walking behind Ayme and standing close to her. "Well, I do."

"Well, I can't think that you, even though you ain't like us, could do that much damage," Mal laughed. Ayme smiled.

"That's a small comfort," Ayme said quietly. "I just wish it were true."

"You blew up an Alliance fleet and they're not looking for you?" Inara questioned nervously.

"That seems mighty…unlike the Alliance," Kaylee said with a nervous laugh.

"No one who knew I existed survived…no one would be looking for me if they didn't know I existed," Ayme replied.

"Woah, why do I got the feelin' this isn't gonna end well?" Jayne mumbled. "First we got crazy migit and now some not human girl thing that can blow up ships with her _gorramn_ mind."

Ayme's head fell, River standing up suddenly and standing next to her.

"River—"

River knelt down and set her head against Ayme's shoulder, staring towards Jayne and giving him such a glare he jerked his head back to his food.

"She's told you what you wanted to know," Gavon stated. "She's not a bad person—"

"She ain't no person," Jayne mumbled.

"Jayne, you need to keep that bulbous mouth shut," Inara growled.

"Don't get so worked up," Mal stated. "We ain't gonna kick you out or nothin'. We got a job to complete, we'll do it no matter what."

"Thank you," Ayme said quietly, touching River's hair lightly and sighing heavily.

"But no more secrets," Mal said. "You got anything else to tell us you tell us now."

"Nothing that you'd care to know," Ayme replied, smiling. "Unless you like ot hear a bunch of doctor mumbo-jumbo about how many disorders I have."

"No, not personally," Mal said trying not to laugh at her sarcasm.

"Have you eaten?" Inara questioned suddenly. Ayme shook her head as River stood up and ran into the kitchen with Inara.

"I'll make some more tea, and you should eat something," Inara said as Mal shifted his attention back to his food.

"I shall try," Ayme laughed, suddenly feeling a large weight off of her shoulders.

"You should do more than try," Shepherd said lightly. "We've got some good stuff this morning."

"Even for you non-human types," Wash joked. Zoe hit him and he flinched. "What? It's a compliment. You know you're the nicest non-human I've ever met, and speaking from experience I've met people who I'd consider non-human."

"Haven't we all," Zoe responded as well. "But you shouldn't be rude, husband."

"Well that's why I have you, to hit me when I am," Wash said playfully. She hit him again.

"What is…an incubator?" Simon suddenly questioned, staring at Ayme as Inara came from the kitchen with a cup of steaming tea, setting on a small saucer in front of Ayme.

"Its very much so like a long, tube fish tank," Ayme stated simply, "Kept at an exact temperature, with exact increments of oxygen, nutrients, in a giant, strange goo. It was pink I remember…"

"Sounds sick…" Jayne stated, suddenly leaning in closer.

"It was, but I do miss it," Ayme said quietly but took her tea and drank it thankfully.

"The white wolf," River began to whisper as Inara followed her way back into the kitchen.

"What's that sweet heart?" Inara questioned.

"The white wolf," River said a little louder just for Inara to hear. "She found a black wolf, but she wishes to be with the white sheep."

Inara glanced over at what River was watching with her eyes, Gavon settling next to Ayme in an empty seat.

"And…what does the black wolf want?" Inara questioned River, glancing back at her as River's eyes surveyed the strange scene.

"Her."

Inara glanced back over to Gavon, realizing then what she had known in her gut but it needed to come to the surface with River's help.

"Here," Shepherd Book said lightly, placing a small amount of food on a plate for Ayme and setting it in front of her as she set her cup down. Gavon took her cup and placed it on its saucer as Ayme seemed to be lost in the sight of food, letting her begin to eat it slowly. Simon glanced over to Kaylee who had been avoiding his eyes the whole ordeal, before glancing over to River and Inara and seeing them speaking to one another.

"We heard the Doctor here was playing peeping tom this morning," Shepherd Book said in a joking tone. Ayme almost choked on her food, Gavon's face turning to the doctor with a strange flustered countenance.

"No, he was looking for River," Ayme said lightly. "He didn't know…I was in my warming bath."

"Her temperature dropped, we had to warm it up," Gavon said before anyone could ask.

"Ah, from being in that incubator, it might be hard for your body to regulate its own temperature," Simon stated. Kaylee began to ignore the conversation, standing and leaving, Mal watching her with his eyes carefully knowing that she still seemed to be hurt.

"Very, actually," Ayme said quietly. Simon stood suddenly as well, following Kaylee out to figure out why she was so upset.

"I'm guessin' you're gonna want us to knock then, before goin' in your room," Mal replied with a simple look on his face. Ayme smiled as her cheeks flustered.

* * *

End Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8 Through River's Eyes

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading!

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 8------Through River's Eyes A.K.A. Inara's Meditation

* * *

**

The dinner table had been left for the morning, breakfast finished and the crew separated for a usual traveling experience. Wash had gone and actually was flying the ship, or so he claimed even though it was on auto pilot. Zoe sat on the railing cleaning out her favorite gun as Kaylee and Simon seemed to disappear for the time being. Shepherd Book and Jayne were far down below in the cargo hold lifting weights once again. River had taken refuge on the high railing as well as Inara stopped on the far side, thinking calmly to herself. Mal had noticed her all too calm appearance and decided that it was time for a small chat with Inara.

Ayme was waiting for Gavon as he once again opened the storage container in front of him to replace the strange tub, the blue water evaporating from the metallic tub after it had cooled.

Inara glanced back at Mal, catching his eyes before rolling hers and glancing down at the pair below. Mal stepped up beside her with a strange satisfied look on his face.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Inara questioned with a fake smile on her lips. Mal bit his lip nervously not retaliating right away. Inara turned to him as she hadn't gotten her answer yet, before Mal realized he had been staring silently at her.

"You thinkin' about makin' him one of your valued customers, 'Nara?" Mal questioned, changing the attention onto Ayme and Gavon down below.

"I would, he's rather attractive," Inara replied. "But the fact is, Mal, he wouldn't have me."

"'Cause of your whorin' ways?" Mal questioned with a small hint of curiosity. Inara held back her tongue and her hand.

"No, actually," Inara stated. "That's your reason. His is actually much deeper and more human than yours."

"Which is? Don't keep me waitin'," Mal replied, leaning on the railing as they observed the two below.

"Because," Inara replied. "He is in love with her."

"Wait," Mal stated, "That's his brother's catch, not his."

"Do you see his brother here?" Inara questioned sardonically. Mal glanced around as if he were actually supposed to see the brother. Inara shook her head.

"There is always something strange about sending someone else to pick up your bride," Inara sighed heavily.

"So—he—is in love with his brother's fiancé," Mal had finally put two and two together.

"The male mind always fascinates me on how long it take to realize the obvious," Inara somewhat mumbled.

"And how d'you know that?" Mal questioned snottily.

"Call it gut instinct, intuition, or just common sense," Inara stated, glancing down as Ayme rubbed her arms from the cold and Gavon reacted immediately, asking her quietly if she was cold.

"I'm fine, Gavon," Ayme laughed. Inara sighed heavily and continued to her shuttle, Mal not noticing until Inara was gone from his side.

"Inara?"

River rolled over and looked down below, the world changing in her eyes and her eyes only…the sound of the universe halting around her.

The white wolf was skinny, was tired, but she was always smiling and stepping gracefully but slowly. Her head was observant, staring around as she stepped on the metallic floor quietly, the world strange but undisturbed. She stopped, shaking her head and turning, smelling the air calmly.

The black one bounded up beside her, stopping abruptly next to her, his ears high, his tail high as well. He rolled over onto his back, his legs twitching in the air trying to get the smallest amount of attention from the white wolf. Playful and energetic he waited for any sort of change from her, just wanting a small moment of her time. She turned and acknowledged him, running her nose against his before she turned away and let her head drop lower, her body beginning to cough, her body convulsing forward, her shoulders jerking.

The black wolf stood up quickly, lifting her head with his and holding it there, her coughing stopping, her lungs somewhat returning to normal.

"Protection," River said to herself. "Protection."

Down below in the odd reality of others, Gavon held Ayme's body up to stop her from doubling over coughing.

"Head up," He stated as he held her fore head, keeping her lungs open. "And breathe in…"

Ayme did so carefully, letting her lungs fill with air again.

"Feel better?" he questioned quietly. Ayme breathed out without coughing, signaling that she at least could breathe again.

"Yes," Ayme answered. Gavon let her steady herself and pulled from inside his coat the small flashlight he had used to examine her the day before. Ayme opened her mouth and let Gavon pull down her chin to look at her mouth and down her throat.

"Taste any iron?" He questioned. Ayme shook her head as Gavon still held her chin. "Looks okay, no blood."

He rubbed her chin lightly, signaling that she could close her mouth.

"Huh," Mal said to himself, suddenly seeing exactly what Inara had seen. "Damn it, I hate it when she's right."

He wandered towards the head of Serenity again, loosing Inara meant he had lost his entertainment, and she had obviously forgiven him for his small episode.

"Hey, son," Shepherd called out to Gavon as Jayne lifted once, twice. "You want to do a few?"

"Uhh…" Gavon glanced over at the heavy weight set before looking to Ayme as if for permission.

"I ain't spottin' him," Jayne muttered as he did another rep.

"Go on, I feel fine," Ayme stated. Gavon gave her a concerned look. "Really, Gavon. I'll stay within sight if you're that worried."

"Don't patronize me," Gavon muttered. "Sure! I can!"

Ayme smiled as he stepped over to them, Jayne standing and glaring openly at Gavon before pushing him in the shoulder and stepping close to Ayme. Gavon watched carefully as he stepped up the railing.

"Come on, son," Shepherd Book ordered, laughing slightly as Jayne walked on to his bunk, out of sight. Gavon settled himself on the bench and let himself begin.

Ayme sat on the steps and leaned against the back railing, staring off into the open cargo bay. She felt slightly dizzy suddenly, her body leaning forward but she didn't want to disturb Gavon. Zoe wasn't far above her on the steps, setting her gun down slowly and taking a step down closer to Ayme. She touched her shoulder lightly, giving Ayme some where to stabilize.

"Easy, now," Zoe said in a quiet, caring tone. "We don't need you falling and hitting your head."

"Thank you," Ayme whispered, the dizzy spell passing. She felt Zoe let go of her when she found her center.

"D'you need somthin'?" Zoe questioned.

"No, just, the food takes a lot of blood to help digest, takes away from my head sometimes," Ayme said in a quiet tone.

"Well alright," Zoe replied. "But if you need to lie down, I'll take you, let your—escort finish his work out."

"Thank you," Ayme said in a slightly happier voice. "But he might get nervous if I disappear on him."

"Oh, I see," Zoe mumbled with a small grin on her face. "He likes to keeps his eyes on you, doesn't he?"

Ayme felt her cheeks fluster before glancing up at River and saying,

"He seems to."

"Wonder why that is," Zoe said lightly, trying to stop herself from smiling so much.

"He's got to take care of me," Ayme answered. "Before I go home, finally."

"As far as I can tell, you've never been to your new home," Zoe said.

"No, I haven't," Ayme responded.

"Then how can y'call it home, honey," Zoe muttered.

"A feeling, somewhere to belong," Ayme stated lightly, glancing back down towards her feet. "It will be the first real home I've ever had…"

"I know the feeling," Zoe muttered. "Went to war, lost a home and gained a new one here."

"I see that," Ayme said, turning and leaning against the side bars, glancing up at Zoe. "And a family."

"Just hope you find the same thing where you're goin'," Zoe said, grabbing her gun and beginning to clean it again.

"I'm sure I'll be alright," Ayme replied.

"And what about Gavon, there?" Zoe asked, jerking her eyes towards Gavon. Ayme looked back over as he seemed to keep going at a steady pace, almost looking like he was having fun as the Shepherd waited to catch the bar for him.

"I don't know what he'll do, continue with another job I s'pose," Ayme responded. Zoe nodded her head but she seemed to know that in Ayme's voice was a small amount of hurt, as if she wished her answer weren't true.

"Well, we'll hope this job goes smoothly, huh?" Zoe said lightly. Ayme smiled at her in response to her comment.

"It's better than I thought it would have been," Ayme replied. "Longer, but much better."

"Careful there, son," Shepherd Book laughed. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Naw, I'm fine," Gavon huffed but continued easily.

* * *

Simon finally found Kaylee in the engine room resting on her hammock. She was fiddling with her hair and listening to her music loudly. 

"Kaylee?" Simon questioned, peeking his head in only, not knowing if he was allowed in. She ignored him, or couldn't hear, but either way she didn't respond.

"Kaylee!" He said a little bit louder, making her turn her head towards him. She turned her head away and put it down lower, pouting angrily. "Are…you alright?"

"Fine," She grumbled shortly.

"It doesn't…seem like it," Simon stated, stepping inside. Kaylee turned her body around in the hammock, her back towards him.

"Well, I dunno, why don't you go spy on Ayme again?" Kaylee grumbled. Simon's mouth opened slightly.

"I wasn't spying on her," Simon stated, slightly angry. "I was looking for River, that's it."

"That's what you claim," Kaylee said snottily.

"I promise that was it," Simon stated, coming in farther and sitting on the edge of her hammock, somewhat open due to the fact she had hidden herself on the farther end. "I—wasn't peeping on her Kaylee. I just wasn't expecting her to—be—in a tub."

"Naked," Kaylee mumbled.

"I didn't want to see her naked," Simon stated. Kaylee still didn't say a word to him, acknowledging him was even out of the question. "Please don't be mad."

"I know I got no right to be," Kaylee pouted. "If you're tellin'…the truth…"

"Why would I want to look at her? I've got you," the words slipped out of Simon's before he knew what he had said. "I mean—I just—not that—it's just—"

Kaylee rolled over smiling at Simon.

"Well, that ain't the proper thing to say," Kaylee said, her grin better than her scolding and pouting by far. Simon laughed nervously and his head fell to his hands.

"I'm just digging myself deeper down, aren't I?" Simon mumbled.

"Right now, you're diggin' yourself out again," Kaylee said with a bigger grin.

* * *

Inara had settled herself on the floor of her shuttle, lighting one of her in scents and relaxing in the sweet scents eddying around her. She needed to sit and think by herself, somehow the confusing conversations with the captain not a very good place to ponder alone. Meditation was a necessity in her life, and now was the perfect time when the world around her seemed to be busy with something besides life. 

The black seemed to be getting to her lately, the loneliness mostly, even though the associations with her crew aboard Serenity were indeed well. Her mind seemed busily calm, almost numb with the same worries. She was sick of it.

She was sick of pretending, she was sick of playing around, prancing around, and tipping around the subject of any sort of relationship with Mal.

The man was insufferable, annoying, arrogant, cocky, and nothing that came out of his mouth was ever a compliment towards her. Why was she confused by him? Where was this unknown feeling coming from? Nothing about it was right, or logical, and yet it still festered in her when he wasn't around and exploded when he was near.

They had small instances, yes, where he was civil, where he protected her, where he defended her, but even after all that when they were alone together nothing but that _gorramn,_ egotistical personality left his lips. She knew from his body language being around her made him nervous, that he wanted to impress her somehow with his odd choice of chivalry, but how can she get through to him that being obnoxious and rude is not the way to trick her into loving him?

She didn't though, at every single arrogant turn that small twinge of passion and anger she realized how much he drove her closer to insanity. Why does she put herself through this? Why has she stuck around this long? Attachment to him? Attachment to the rest?

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting the in scents calm her nerves and trying to forget what she was contemplating on. There was another matter on the ship that she could focus her energy to if it wasn't clients, which she wouldn't see for a long while…the way that man drives…

And her mind once again traveled back to him, her hand almost hitting herself for it.

"Hi," Someone said from behind her back. She jumped and turned around, Mal standing with a wide smile on his face.

"You do not have permission to enter _my_ shuttle," Inara pressed.

"Well, just thought I'd pop in, see what you were doin'," Mal said playfully, once again finding her anger and annoyance a small entertainment. He turned and walked out, Inara sighing heavily as he had left the middle of the conversation, if there was a conversation to be had.

"Don't forget to put those out!" Mal called from outside the shuttle. Inara turned around and realized her in scents had begun to burn too far down. She knelt down and placed them in the water near her, the small anger growing in her again.

"I hate it when that man is right," Inara grumbled to herself, settling back to her meditation.

* * *

End Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9 The One True Fear Of Nightmare

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli, and angw  
for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. **_At the bottom is something that I need help with!_**

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 9-------The One True Fear Of Nightmares

* * *

**

Faces everywhere. Stark white. Bone white. Grey eyes everywhere.

Water…blood water.

The eyes, the naked baby bodies writhing in pain, twitching, trying to breathe.

Blood water.

They were screaming with no voices, the could not be heard.

They were flesh and meat, but they were not real.

They all were dying…their grey eyes filling with red. They screamed out loud, the blood water choked them, dozens of babies, then hundreds, thousands. All were writhing and wiggling in the lake of bloody water, breathing but dying…a lake of dead white babies that were never meant to exist. They started grabbing and crying for her, seizing…they couldn't breathe then, bleeding from their mouths, their noses, their eyes.

River screamed, bolting up in her bed.

"KEEP THEM AWAY!"

Ayme next door shot up as well, her nightmare not waking her but the sound of River's screams giving her a jolt. Simon bolted from his bed, Shepherd waking down below as well, Gavon having settled himself on the floor playing his string instrument and glancing towards next door.

"THEY'RE DYING!"

Simon bolted into his sister's room, breathing hard and seeing River yelling and trapping herself in the corner of her bed, looking at the floor as if it were alive.

"River—" Simon said quietly.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" River screamed as Simon stepped forward.

"Its okay, no one's dying," Simon said quietly, trying to calm her down, catch her attention.

"They're dying! Dying," River cried, "Everywhere, blood, eyes open."

"Its okay, River, it was just a dream," Simon said calmly, crawling onto the bed next to her and pulling down her hands from her face. She shook her head.

"Simon, they're dying," she sobbed.

Simon gathered her closer and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"No one's dying here, you were just dreaming…" Simon stated. River sobbed, tangled in her covers and tried to block the faces from the backs of her eyes. Shepherd Book peered in, Simon nodding to him to signal it was alright now. Shepherd Book nodded back and headed back to his room, shaking his head as sorrow came over his face.

Gavon looked towards Ayme once the screaming had stopped, looking towards her knowing something had happened. She glanced down away from his eyes.

"What is it?" Gavon asked quietly.

"They're all screaming inside me," Ayme said, curling her body close to her on the bed and setting her face on her knees. "They all want to be let out, she must have seen my dreams."

Gavon set his thin instrument down and stood up next to her, at first going to touch her hair but his conscience got in the way and touched her shoulder instead. She glanced up at him with watery eyes, their strange blue color sending shivers of sadness into him.

"How do you feel?" he questioned, swallowing nervously and settling himself on the edge of the bed.

"Empty," Ayme said quietly.

"You're not," Gavon said defensively. "You're not empty."

Ayme tried to smile at him but the feeling didn't fade from her eyes. There was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"Back into bed," Gavon replied, pulling the covers from under her and back over her shoulders. "You're going to get cold."

"I don't want to dream again," Ayme said, crawling under the bed. "I don't want to dream anymore."

"Are they getting worse?" Gavon asked, tucking her in like a child.

"Sometimes…yes," Ayme whispered.

"What about this one?" Gavon questioned.

"Yes," Ayme responded, settling herself further into the bed and turning towards him.

"Here," Gavon replied in a deeper, quiet tone. He picked up his instrument from the floor and began to play it more heart felt this time, into an actually melody that Ayme knew, and loved.

She began to sing quietly with it, Simon hearing the voice through the wall as River still cried. Her sobbing deafened, as the song slowly melted into their minds, listening carefully before its calm nature lulled River into an unfelt sense of safety. Simon still stared at the wall where the strange, elegant noise eddied from, feeling River drifting back into a sleep even without her medication or a tranquilizer.

Ayme felt her mind drifting into sleep, her breathing beginning to slow as the notes still played from Gavon and in her head but the sound from her mouth began to cease. Gavon waited, watched and felt as Ayme began to fall asleep again, her breathing slowing and her mouth slightly opening from relaxation.

Simon set her sister into her bed again, sliding her now quiet body under her covers and letting her sleep in the odd calm that had taken over her, the images gone from her mouth as no one was dying anymore. He slipped back out of the room, peering and listening as the harp like noise echoed lightly from the walls. He had heard it before, he knew Gavon was in there with Ayme as she must have fallen back asleep from her lack of singing.

Her voice had been ghost like and almost like it was the singing one has in the back of their mind when they hum themselves. It was perfect in a sense. It was the perfect depiction of a female voice and song that anyone would hear from their mother singing a lullaby.

Simon shuffled back into his room as Shepherd listened to the slender notes floating in the dead air, inhaling and exhaling as he thought to himself. That poor boy just wanted to protect her, or so he acted, and she just wanted to ignore him to protect him from something he couldn't think of or see yet. That sick girl had no one in the world…and she seemed to want to keep it that way.

Gavon played quieter, hoping that he hadn't been keeping anyone up after River's screaming fit in the other room, but just wanting to make sure Ayme had gotten into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams ever since he had met her had been violent, luckily once they had gotten to Persephone he could play for her. He had never played for anyone else, but with her now there was a need for it…to calm and change the images inside her mind. No one had ever needed to hear it before, and that made him play on even if she was asleep, not really listening.

He slowed his playing down, before stopping and watching carefully, feeling the small twinge of nervousness coming back into his gut. She cannot feel empty, she shows so much, he thought to himself. She stirred, Gavon glancing away and sliding on the floor.

"Gavon," Ayme called sleepily, "Play again."

"You're gonna make me stay up all night," Gavon laughed, beginning to play a different melody for her.

"I'm sorry," Ayme whispered. "You don't have to, I just…"

"It's alright," Gavon replied. "I don't mind, I'm an insomniac most of the time."

"You sleep sometimes," Ayme whispered in a tired tone, "I've seen you."

"You watch me sleep?" Gavon questioned.

"You watch me," Ayme said, sighing heavily. "Why can't I watch you?"

"Good point," Gavon replied, cleaning his throat. "Back to sleep, you need the rest."

"Yes, mother," Ayme teased, rolling closer to him and letting her eyes close as Gavon continued for her, his mind hoping that he was helping…

It felt strange to him, being there with this job.

No one seemed to need him as much as she did, and yet she didn't seem to know it.

Maybe she didn't really need him…maybe it was all in his mind.

Gavon breathed out heavily, feeling the frustration take over his nervousness.

Within a week she would be out of his hair, then the confusion would stop and he could get back to his real job, with a new speeding ship and never here to play all night again…

* * *

Wash had been piloting in the black morning, playing with his small toy dinosaurs and becoming louder and louder. 

Mal woke up, hearing Wash's impression of a game show host and wishing that the voice didn't echo and carry like it did. He was about to yell at Wash to shut up when he went dead quiet, Mal rolling back over and beginning to nod off again.

An alarm began to blaze and jolted him from his bed. Mal found his way out of his covers and quickly made his way out of the bunk and into the hull of Serenity.

"Captain!" Wash called out, thinking he was still asleep.

"What is goin' on!" Mal questioned angrily. Wash whipped around, realizing he was right behind him as the red flash across both their faces.

"A ship…doesn't look friendly…" Wash stated, pointing to the screen as something began to head towards them.

"Reavers…" Mal whispered as the ship, half disassembled, covered in blood and bones beginning to gain in speed. "Ditch 'em, dodge 'em, do whatever the hell you have to but keep them away and us in the air," Mal ordered. "What about a burst?"

"There's nothing around us, Mal," Wash stated, "And we won't have enough fuel if we do a burst to get us to the fueling station, we'll be ducks. We're humped!"

"Ta ma duh! Just—keep ahead!" Mal screamed, grabbing the intercom to wake everyone.

If they could get some in one shuttle and some in the other…maybe they could make a run for it. But the Reavers would go after one or the other...the only other option was to send both shuttles out with no one on them and hope they think to go after one instead of Serenity.

"Everyone needs to meet in the cargo hold, we got some unfriendlies on our ass," Mal ordered in the intercom.

* * *

River was in hysterics even when the warning came on. Simon had been trying to calm her once again. 

Gavon had slept against the bed again, still very much so out of it as Ayme stood and walked out weakly on her own. Shepherd Book had left his room and was going to head up the ladder. Ayme darted her attention to the room next door and walked to the sliding door glancing in at River who began to fight Simon to stay where she was. River watched her and stopped struggling suddenly, looking into the gold eyes of the morning and widening her own. Ayme's eyes shifted to a deep brown, almost as dark asher pupils before Gavon exited the room.

"We should be up stairs," Gavon said yawning.

"No," Ayme ordered, looking to him. "Stay down here, in the room."

Gavon gave her a questioning look, but walked back into the room.

"Simon, stay down here with River," Ayme ordered, Shepherd Book staying put, wondering what she was doing.

"We shouldn't disobey the captain," Shepherd Book pressed to her.

"You'll be safer down here, out of sight," Ayme replied walking to the ladder and climbing up it, the fastest she had moved since she had been on the ship.

* * *

"Mal, what is going on?" Inara questioned as she hopped the stairs to Mal and Wash. 

"How much stuff is on your shuttle that you wouldn't part with?" Mal questioned, turning to her and keeping her from entering further to keep her from knowing.

"Wh—why?" Inara corrected her question, giving him a stern look.

"Sir," Zoe called from behind Inare, Kaylee and Jayne following.

"Cargo Bay," Mal stated. "I said to meet in the cargo bay."

"When you do that it means you're hiding something up here…" Kaylee said nervously.

"Mal," Wash replied. "Hate to bother you, but they're catching up."

"Who is?" Inara questioned with a hint of anger in her voice.

The ship veered suddenly, whipping around and sending the crew in the bunk hallway flying against the wall. The ship had taken on a mind of its own as it spun around and made the crew dizzy.

Down below they felt it, but they weren't thrown around like the rest, smashing against the walls in their rooms as Serenity made its sharp turn.

"WASH! _Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng!"_ Mal exclaimed as the ship stopped its sudden turn.

"It's not me Captain!" Wash said in a frightened tone. "I'm not touching it! IT'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!"

"Straight for the Reavers…" Mal muttered, glancing out forward as the ship was now in plain sight.

"Reavers! REAVERS!" Jayne bellowed. "WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A GORRAMN REAVER SHIP!"

"Can you get a hold of it!" Mal yelled at Wash.

"The ship's decided to change course BY ITSELF and you want me to see if I can change it!" Wash yelled as the yolk of Serenity indeed was controlling itself.

Mal darted through the crowd now gathered in the head of Serenity his mouth tight and his temper rising.

Ayme spun her hand around, unmoving as the ship had turned, her body able to stay stationary with the turn. She knew what she was doing, the only option that would keep everyone from getting killed.

Mal darted down the stairs as the reaver ship came closer and closer to them, Serenity slowing down and stopping in the black.

"What in the _gorramn_ world do you think you're doin'?" Mal growled as Ayme glanced towards the air lock before them.

"Go back up, out of sight," Ayme said in a lower tone, an eerie tone as her eyes did not look at him, only ahead.

"What has gotten in your mind, kid?" Mal questioned. "You wanna get everyone killed?"

"Do you know the one true fear of nightmares, Captain?" Ayme asked, turning her head towards him but not looking into his eyes. Mal stayed quiet. "Please stay out of sight, Captain, no one will get hurt this way."

"If you ever do this again," Mal ordered as he stared at her, his mind so angry that he couldn't even finish his thought. "Never again, _Dong-ma_?"

"You can scold me after we're safe," Ayme said, glancing back towards the air lock. "Out of sight."

Mal backed away from her, running back up the stairs and leaving the cargo bay bare of the crew. Ayme listened carefully to her body, hoping it would hold out for the crew's sake…for Gavon's sake. If she were to be the one thing in between death and him…she would stay there.

* * *

"Mal why are we headed straight for death?" Inara questioned angrily. Mal said nothing, his mouth still tight and stared at her, telling her it wasn't the time or place to ask. 

"Stay low, out of sight," Mal ordered to everyone. "Go into your bunks if you want but just stay out of the cargo bay."

"Would ya' tell us what's happening?" Jayne demanded almost on the verge of hysterics himself.

"Go into your bunk," Mal ordered Jayne. "You make too much noise."

Jayne frowned his eyebrows.

"Inara, get Kaylee and Zoe into your shuttle, just in case somethin' happens," Mal ordered to her.

"Mal, you can't be serious," Inara stated. "We're not exactly in running distance for anywhere safe from them."

"If they're busy with us, you can escape," Mal pressed.

"Why can't I go onto the shuttle?" Jayne questioned.

"Cause you've got all the guns," Mal replied.

"Mal—"

"Don't argue with me, Inara," Mal interrupted. "Just do it."

Inara stood her ground.

"Kaylee—"

"No, we're not leaving you again," Kaylee stated.

"You're all _gorramn_ crazy, and as long as you're on my ship, you do as I say and I say get into that shuttle before I throw you three in there myself," Mal ordered in such a tone that Inara turned and walked out, grabbing Kaylee's wrist to take her with. Zoe stood and waited, Mal not wanting to argue with her especially with her husband in the flying seat even though he technically was no longer flying.

"To your bunk," Mal ordered Jayne again. Jayne turned and quickly jumped down into his bunk as Wash ducked away from the consol, Zoe coming closer to him and Mal watched at the reaver ship edged its way closer.

It was connecting to the air lock.

* * *

Ayme felt the jerk, waited, paused, hearing the screams just on the other side of the metal. She listened as the screeching of gears opening a door just on the other side, waiting for the right moment, the first moment, the only moment. 

The first hit on the door, then the second, before the barrage of noise, of scrapping on the airlock began to echo, the screaming and howling human voices calling to her just on the other side.

She lifted her hand and the control panel for the door rose in the air. The button was pressed in by the air, the creaking of the door falling down before the echo of the ghostly voices called out to Ayme, the scent of iron, urine, blood eddying in to the cargo bay as hands began to try and grasp inside.

The door fell down and as many as a dozen reavers began to charge inside screaming and growling before they all stopped moving. They stared at her, blood dripping from their mouths, their cuts, their wounds, their eyes. In their quiet they smelled the air, they couldn't tell what she was but she was not their prey.

Ayme's head fell lower but her eyes stared deep into the mass, connecting with every single of the aggressive creatures.

One growled and screamed, but Ayme stared them down, the reaver quieting again.

Ayme's eyes shifted and rippled with colors, every single one making the reavers more and more nervous, moving back and forth on their feet ready to charge.

Another of them screamed and darted passed the rest, heading straight for the body of meat, before Ayme flung her hand to the side and sent the reaver flying into the wall. She crushed her fingers into her palm and the reaver exploded into tiny pieces of flesh and blood, spattering across the cargo hold like dotted paint.

Deep within her body she could feel the presence of the wild inside her, the power beginning to take over. Her hair floated upwards as the air became hotter and hotter, the reavers becoming more and more antsy, almost scared.

She took a steady step forward, before the creatures dispersed back onto their own ship, the fear taking over their aggressive and disgusting nature. They knew something was wrong with her, and they knew she could destroy them. Ayme quickly shut the door to the cargo hold again the air lock closing as the reaver ship jerked and let go of their own, speedily flying away.

* * *

"They're leaving," Mal stated. Wash and Zoe both watched in silence as the ship turned and indeed left them alone. 

The screams had been heard from all over the ship, but the dead silence was the part that had made everyone nervous.

River's breathing began to quicken after the reavers had left, feeling something strange and weak taking over her body.

"Ayme!" She half screamed.

Gavon heard the name and bolted out of the room, running up the ladder and to the cargo bay. He saw her, collapsed and covered in blood all over her stark white face.

"Ayme!" he screamed out, running to her and picking her off of the floor. Her eyes were closed, her mind was weak, her voice was gone.

Was she dead? Please don't let her be dead.

Gavon picked her up, screaming for Simon as the place seemed to be bare of life. Mal, the others from below, Inara and Kaylee, and even Jayne came out to see what the screaming was for.

"Ayme, wake up," Gavon whispered. There was no stirring. "Please, Ayme…wake up…"

* * *

End Chapter 9 

**_I need your help!_ Throughout this story I've been trying to think and ponder through ideas of someone either dying or not. If you could do me one small favor and help me out, send me an email or a message saying if someone _should die_ and who and why (gotta have a reason lol even if its just cause you don't like them) This is your chance to help write apart of my story! OH AND ANOTHER THING send me a message, email, whatever if you wnat bloopers for this one once its finished, which it will be...eventually...just have a long ways to go lol.** **_Contact me! Share the word! I'll give you credit if you help! PLEASE!_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Definition of Rain

Hi it's me Angel, I don't own Firefly or serenity or the characters from but I do own Gavon and Ayme, they're originals. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli, charlotte temples and angw  
for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

And one more thing, I'm sleepy and tired so let me know if there are any major mistakes lol cause I'll correct them right away.

* * *

**What is Human?**

**Chapter 10---- The Definition Of Rain

* * *

**

"She's unconscious but her vitals are strong," Simon stated, pulling off his rubber gloves. They took Ayme to the infirmary where Simon looked her over to make sure she was alright. "She's just in a coma it looks like, eyes are responsive, reflexes are as well."

"D'you think she'll wake up?" Gavon inquired, standing close to her but not touching her.

"Honestly, I don't know," Simon said, trying to sound confident. "But as long as she's stable, she should wake up on her own."

"She did that for us," Kaylee said, her head peeking around the door frame. "Poor girl…"

"It was her fault the ship turned around," Mal replied. "We were thinkin' of a plan, she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like she did."

"She saved us all, Mal, especially from splitting up and getting murdered," Inara stated, standing next to Kaylee.

"That don't mean a thing when she put y—" Mal stopped. "Us in a mighty big problem."

"And then get us out of it," Inara defended. "It wasn't really a problem anyway, she knew that she would stop them…somehow."

Gavon leaned against the wall, one of his legs shaking nervously and one of his fingers in his mouth.

"Maybe we should give her some room," Zoe suggested, examining Gavon's body language and realizing the argument shouldn't have been taking place down there. She then whispered to the rest, "Give him some time with her."

"What? Give room to the unconscious dead girl?" Jayne questioned, standing somewhat farther away from the room itself but wanted to know how Mal was going to handle this one.

"That sounds like a good idea," Simon said as well, "We should talk about this above."

"It is gettin' a little crowded," Mal complained, walking out and biting on his lower lip in thought. All that were downstairs followed except for Gavon who was still shaking his leg nervously and watching Ayme breathe in and out carefully.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gavon stated to Ayme angrily. She still sat in her unnerving state, looking more like a corpse than a person. "Now look at you, drained all your _gorramn_ energy…we were tryin' to get you to be healthy again…not to use it all up."

His leg shook harder as there was no one else on the other side of the argument, trying to keep his mind calm.

"You aren't supposed to be taking care of everything," Gavon said in a more pout like tone. "First you can't sleep, now you can't wake up…make up your mind one of these days, Ted ain't gonna like that."

Still silence on the other end, not a single change in her face.

"_Shuh muh_, Ayme," Gavon whispered. "I shouldn't have…I won't let you out of my sight again, not after this stunt you pulled."

"She protected you," River said from outside the infirmary doors, suddenly appearing out of thin air. Gavon jerked and fell back away from Ayme, his heart racing and pounding in his throat.

"_Gao yang jong duh goo yang,_" Gavon replied, letting his lungs take in air as it had bee caught in his chest. "Where did you come from? This was meant to be a private conversation."

"Wasn't really a conversation," River mumbled, stepping inside. "You were just talking."

"Yeah, well," Gavon sighed. "It helps, sometimes."

"She was dreaming about the blood water," River stated, glancing up at him with icy eyes. "Now she's dreaming about you, black wolf."

"You are one strange girl, kiddo," Gavon said, shaking his head slightly at her.

"My name's not kiddo," River said snottily. "It's River."

"Well, mine's Gavon, but I don't hear you calling me by that," Gavon said, smiling at the young girl. "And besides, I like kiddo better."

"You're just happy because she's dreaming about you," River mumbled, her tone lower.

"You'd be happy too," Gavon replied glancing back to Ayme, "If you were me, little reader."

"I'm not telling you anything else," River muttered, walking out. "You're too happy."

Gavon let his breathe escape him, hoping that her eyes would open soon…

He left Ayme for a few moments to get some of her pills and injections from the room above, knowing that he would have to give them to her in order to keep her body alive. He picked up the bag filled with medications and took it down back to the infirmary, still bare of life except for the pale, unconscious body before him on the examination table.

Gavon dug deep within the bag and pulled out three injections, setting the bag onto the ground and placing two in his mouth before pulling the cap off of the third. He stepped over to Ayme and lifted her limp arm up, seeing the vein easily under the pale skin and sliding the needle in. He let the liquid slide into her body, shutting his eyes as he pulled it out and a dot of blood followed. He set the empty syringe down on her covered leg, pulling from his mouth and stabbing her again, then a third time.

He grabbed the injections, hoping that the small pain would wake her but there was nothing in her face as the warm blood traveled from her arm. He dotted it with his finger and swept it off of her white arm.

He stepped away from her and back to the bag, slipping the syringes inside before noticing something. Inside on the bottom of the bag were thin video screen, piled up. Gavon knew what they were, information, feeds, all about the facility Ayme had been made in, given to Gavon from Ted and originally from Ayme.

He picked one up, pressing it and let it begin to play.

It was a room, darker with blue lights lining the top walls. Ayme who was younger, skinnier, even whiter than she was now. She sat on a black bench, a piano with white keys before her but she did not play it, only stared down at it. Her breathing was heavy, her body making noises as it filled with air and let it out, a wheezing sound.

Gavon had watched the feed before, leaning against the window as it continued.

Someone stepped from the side of the room unseen by the recording, a tall man with a long white coat draped over his shoulders.

"Good morning, A.E.-1.32392, Ayme," He greeted, pulling out a clip board from inside his coat, typing into its transparent surface as it lit up his face slightly.

"Good morning, Dr. Markson," Ayme said lightly, coughing afterwards.

"Yaven, Ayme. You can call me Yaven," He replied lightly as she still stared down at the piano. Yaven stepped closer to her, settling next to her on the piano bench.

"Do you know what this is?" Yaven questioned her lightly.

"A piano," Ayme answered, staring at it in pure wonder.

"Would you like to play it for me?" Yaven questioned again.

"Perhaps," Ayme answered, "But I must do my test first."

"Alright," Yaven said, hitting his clipboard and from the ceiling dropped a large metal crate.

"Move it across—"

The crate slid across the room behind them, screeching against the paneled floor.

"Good, now lift it—"

The crate hovered and was thrown to where it had been before.

"And lastly—"

The crate erupted into tiny shards, blasting and ricocheting around the room like bullets. Yaven ducked but the shards somehow did not touch either of them or the piano. The pieces stopped, the sparks stopped from their speed, and the room was calm again.

"Perfect."

Ayme did not look at him as any point in time, only stared at the keys, breathing heavily still with the scent of smoke forming around her nostrils. She coughed from it, before a vacuum sucked the smoke out, letting her lungs relax again.

"Would you like to play now?" Yaven questioned. Ayme was silent with the words, taking them in but non-responsive. "I know you know how, it is programmed into that mind of yours."

"I don't know which one to play…" Ayme said childishly.

"Why not…Moonlight Sonata? You like that one, don't you?" Yaven questioned quietly, touching her back lightly.

Gavon growled deep within his throat and sighed it back out.

Ayme lifted her hands daintily over the keys, before she started, letting the notes travel through her fingers and into the air, echoing in the square room like dots of water on the surface of a watery plain.

"Good, Ayme, very good," Yaven said lightly, "You can play for another fiftenn minutes, but we have to put you back into the incubator."

"When will I play again?" Ayme questioned.

"Tomorrow, after your tests if you like," Yaven stated. "But tomorrow's test will be different."

"How different?" Ayme asked quietly, looking towards him but her fingers still danced across the keys.

"Tomorrow…there will be a traitor in here with you, but don't worry, he'll be restrained."

"A traitor, what am I to do with him?" Ayme questioned.

"You're going to kill him," Yaven said. "You need to practice killing—"

Gavon shut off the feed, throwing it back into the bag and rubbing his face in anger.

* * *

"You're gettin' more soft with this pregnancy, Zoe," Mal stated as they entered Serenity's belly, his steps continuing forward as Wash led the ship for the fueling station only a half a day's journey away. "I ain't done with her yet, doesn't matter if she's out, I still gotta have a talk with that kid." 

"He's scared for her, Sir," Zoe stated. "You'd want the same thing."

"For who?" Mal questioned, turning to her curiously, his steps stopping as Zoe did the same. Inara walked passed them both, Mal watching her carefully before shifting his attention back to Zoe who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I'll take that silence as a you don't know," Mal replied, yanking the rag they had used to clean up the spattered blood and flesh chunks up with.

"I don't think it's me that don't know, Sir," Zoe mumbled, Simon walking passed her as well as Jayne. "Or would admit it."

"_Bee-jway,_" Mal responded quickly. "Go do your job and make sure your husband stays on course, don't wanna hear anythin' else about it."

"Captain?" Kaylee asked in a child like tone. Mal looked behind Zoe as Kaylee caught his attention.

"On my way, sir," Zoe growled, walking for the railing and heading for her husband.

"What is it, _meimei_?" Mal questioned Kaylee. She took a hesitant step forward and swallowed.

"Please don't be too hard on 'em, Captain, I mean, she did save us either way you look at it," Kaylee said, trying to keep her innocent eyes on him to make sure he wouldn't lash out. "I mean, if she weren't on board we'd all be gettin' eaten alive—"

"If she weren't on the ship we'd not be headin' for Newhall and gotten into the predicament in the first place," Mal snapped slightly. "Don't use that as an excuse, now get to work and make sure nothin's been damaged after the break off."

Kaylee's eyes darted down as her hands played with each other nervously, before she answered his order,

"Yes, Captain."

She sulked away with the harsh words and tone echoing in her mind.

"Taking out your punishment on the crew isn't going to improve your mood," Shepherd Book suddenly came from below as well, having been concentrating and praying for Ayme in his quarters.

"Shepherd, finally nice to see you this afternoon," Mal replied. "I ain't punishing anyone not yet anyway, just giving orders."

"She won't listen to you, Captain," Shepherd said lower.

"Kaylee?"

"Ayme," Shepherd Book replied.

"She had better, if she wants to get to Newhall to see her lovely fiancé," Mal said calmly.

"She doesn't want to listen, Captain, she'd give up her life for any of us in a second," Shepherd Book responded.

"That don't mean she doesn't deserve to be punished for what she did," Mal muttered.

"It won't change her mind, or stop her from doing it again," Shepherd Book replied, continuing on passed Mal and following to where Kaylee had begun to examine the control panel to check on her. Mal frowned his mouth and eye brows.

"Why's that?" Mal questioned.

"Isn't that obvious, Captain?" Shepherd questioned back.

"Not to most people, Shepherd, just you seem to understand the point of the 'verse," Mal said loudly back, turning and heading up the stairs angrily. "And right now I don't wanna understand it, I'd just like to get the job done, survive and get paid, and she's makin' that more difficult."

"I'm on the same mind as that," Jayne stated as he settled himself on the bench press. "Payin' and then gettin' that creepy girl off before she lets sommore reaver friends in."

"Well as long as she's unconscious she can't do that," Kaylee said trying to defend Ayme but it coming off more as something Jayne would have said.

"Let's just get to work," Mal complained, shooing the conversation out of his mind. "And you guys stay outta my business."

"Wow, you sure as woke up on the wrong side of the _gorramn_ bed," Jayne mumbled.

* * *

Wash was humming with himself when someone was trying to contact their ship on the transmission. Zoe had headed back into their room after the scare, her stomach giving her an upset hellish feeling. 

"Serenity, Firefly Class, please respond."

"You don't look familiar…" Wash said to himself, before hitting the transmission open. "Wash speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Alright…" said the man on the other line. "Is this the Serenity?"

"Why yes it is, how can I help you today?" Wash asked in a high, happy tone.

"There's a pair of passengers on your ship, a man and woman," he said.

"Why yes, Gavon and Ayme," Wash replied.

"I was wondering if I could speak with her," the man replied.

"Well, that would be rather hard," Wash responded. The man's face contorted to a deep concern.

"Why is that?" he questioned Wash.

"She's unconscious at the moment," Wash stated. The man stopped, his silence and his expression grim.

"What…do you mean?"

"We had a small reaver problem, but it's over now," Wash said cheerfully.

The grimace look furthered and his color tone turned pale.

"I'm just kidding," Wash said, realizing that perhaps he shouldn't have chosen those words. "She's just asleep, but I can find Gavon for you if you'd like."

"That would be helpful, thank you," the man said not finding Wash's humor funny or light hearted. Wash grabbed the intercom.

"Gavon Grey, please report to the hull, someone is on the phone for you," he said happily. "He'll be right up."

A few minutes later, Gavon darted up the railing and into the head of Serenity.

"Hi," he greeted to Wash.

"You've got a call," Wash said, pointing to the transmission screen and turning back to the black ahead.

Gavon glanced down at the screen and saw Ted staring at him with a very distressed face.

"Hi, Ted," Gavon said slightly nervous.

"Your pilot has a weird sense of humor," Ted stated. Gavon glanced to Wash who had grabbed two of his dinosaurs and had them battling on the yolk of the ship. He turned back to his brother.

"What's wrong?" Gavon questioned.

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to talk to Ayme but once again she's asleep, or so your pilot says," Ted stated. Gavon fought hard not to roll his eyes. "I have a surprise for her once she gets here."

"And what would that be? A puppy?" Gavon said asked drolly.

"You wouldn't know or care," Ted responded. "Plus she's probably got an allergy to dogs knowing her system."

"Anything else you wanted?" Gavon asked, rubbing his eye lids.

"Yes, but that isn't going to happen," Ted replied. Wash gently tapped Gavon on the shoulder, Gavon jerking around.

"We're heading to a fueling station soon, and I'll have to contact them over that, just to let you know before you get into any good conversation," Wash replied. Gavon nodded, acknowledging he understood.

"Ted, gotta go, gonna head into a fueling station, bye!" Gavon said cheerfully, disconnecting him and sighing heavily.

"Who was that?" Wash questioned.

"My brother," Gavon sighed, yawning loudly.

"Oh I see, the fiancé," Wash muttered, nodding to himself. "No wonder he was so scared."

"What did you say to him?" Gavon questioned, a smile on his face but his mouth shifting to the side.

"Oh, just—a little joke," Wash said, jerking his shoulders nervously. "Nothing too exciting."

"Alright…" Gavon trailed off, still curious, "I'm gonna go sleep, can you warn me when we've landed?"

"Oh, sure," Wash said happily, turning back to his dinosaurs. Gavon ran back down the stairs, heading back for the room and deciding that he could sleep in the bed for once…even though without Ayme there it seemed the room felt much more empty.

* * *

The landing was easy enough, except for the storm that was hovering over the small moon fueling station that pounded against Serenity. Zoe and Wash were sitting in the cargo bay, the door open and letting the scent of the rain water inside, both watching the thunderstorm and lightning flash. Kaylee was looking at the outside of the ship, making sure everything was in order there as Mal did the same. 

Gavon came out, adjusting a thick belt of his around his waist. He had a small brown bag with him swung over his shoulder as he stepped out of the cargo bay.

"We're leaving in an hour," Mal said as Gavon stepped out into the pouring rain. It soaked through his scalp and slid down his neck, nodding to Mal.

"I'll be back before then," Gavon stated.

Deep within the confines of the ship, something echoed, the rain pouring and pounding against the ship, the thunder vibrating down farther and farther. The thunder pounded again, the noise entering Ayme's ears. Her breathing quickened, smelling the liquid in the air.

Her eyes bolted open, her body sitting up on the examination table.

"Rain," she whispered to herself. Ayme jumped off of the table, climbing up higher and higher in Serenity to get to the sound, the smell.

"We might just leave without you," Mal joked. "Got the girl, I'm sure your brother would be happy with just her."

"I'd be a little bit angry with that turn of events," Gavon replied, about to step forward when someone else ran passed him into the open area before them, onto the wet cement and staring up at the dark grey sky.

Gavon took a second take as Ayme spun in a slow circle in the rain.

"Ayme!" Gavon called out happily, running towards her as she spun around, before realizing she was out in the rain getting poured on… "You shouldn't be out here—you're going to get sick!"

"I heard the rain," she said to him, glancing towards him with such a wide smile he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Knowing that the evaporation of hydrogen and oxygen atoms the re-condensing in the atmosphere and precipitating at a rate of 9.8 meters per second squared is much different than actually experiencing it for the first time."

Gavon gave her a questioning look and did not really know what she had just said.

"Knowing and seeing are two different things," Ayme said quietly, turning her face up to the sky and letting the water pierce her cheeks and hair.

"That doesn't change the fact that you might get sick," Gavon stated. She circled around and around as the thunder boomed again, finally able to let herself be normal for once, letting her mind and body enjoy the rain and the natural water on her face. Gavon shook his head slightly, but placed his bag down. He stepped forward towards her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and spun her around and around.

Mal, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, and now Inara watched carefully at the new situation, both Gavon and Ayme un-aware of the new spectators. Ayme glanced down at him with still the wide smile on her face, the thunder and lightning flashing again, Gavon stopping his rotation and sliding her down to the ground slowly.

"Kiss her now _gorramn _it," Zoe muttered through her teeth. Gavon settled her down, still holding tightly to her waist as her arms settled against his shoulders.

"I—" Gavon stuttered. "—Think you should be inside."

"Swinggggg and a miss," Wash muttered to Zoe.

"But…" Ayme whined slightly. Gavon gave her a scolding look.

"I'll take her and get her inside," Inara suddenly stated from the safety of the ship, not wanting to get wet. "Dry her off and get her into dry clothes."

Gavon's mind crashed and burned into the gutter.

"Alright," Gavon stated, blushing horribly. Ayme narrowed her eyes at him but a slender smile was still on her lips. "Go, would you?"

"Mmm," Ayme answered, walking back inside and shaking her white hair free of water. Inara grasped Ayme's arm and pulled the hair from her face, getting it out of Ayme's face as Gavon continued on his trek out into the city, giving the others of the crew strange looks.

* * *

End Chapter 10---_**thank you**_ to all who contacted me with my little problem! Just to let you know I've solved it, what the solution is you're just going to have to wait to find out! lol. ONCE AGAIN THANX FOR READING! 


	11. Chapter 11 Gifts A Plenty

So…guess what I've been watching over for the fifth or sixth time…don't remember which lol, FIREFLY. The series, just love it, hence why the fanfic lol. I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. ONE MORE THING! THIS IS MORE SAPPY STUFF JUST AS A WARNING! But it helps explain a lot later, hence why I have to put it in lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 11-----Gifts A Plenty

* * *

**

"Where in the hell did you come from!" Mal half yelled as Ayme stepped with Inara. "I need to talk to—"

"Mal, please," Inara interrupted, smiling at him. "After she's dried off you can yell and scream all you like."

"I am NOT waitin' another—"

Inara sent a glare towards him that made his spine shiver.

"Once you come out dry, you and I are gonna have a proper talk, _dong-ma?_" Mal said, changing his words so Inara wouldn't send him the look any longer. "Now go upstairs and get dry before you get sick!"

Ayme stared at Mal with a slightly amused look.

"That's an order, now get!" Mal yelled, turning back out into the rain to check on the rest of the ship. "I am never gonna get to talk to that kid…" Mal mumbled to himself, but Kaylee heard his words and tried not to laugh.

"Come along," Inara laughed, leading Ayme towards the stairs and taking her into the lovely decorated shuttle.

Jayne peered down the hallway as he had just left his bunk, raising an eyebrow as he watched the two enter.

"I meant to tell you earlier I think Ayme is a lovely name," Inara said lightly, starting conversations was always easy for her. "What does it mean?"

"Mean? Nothing…really," Ayme stated carefully walking around not wanting to wreck anything in the warm area. "It was just made out of words associated with me."

"What words?" Inara questioned, pulling out a long length gown of hers, thicker fabric and laying it out on the bed.

"A.Y.M.E.—the middle two letters are from the name of my creator, Yaven Markson, and the A.E.—well you can assess what that is," Ayme responded with a slight laugh, her eyes shifting from a strange blue to a yellowish gold. "Yaven said it was a way to make him immortal."

"Oh, I see," Inara responded, finding a thin towel like cloth and draping it over her arm. She beckoned Ayme further inside with a hand gesture, Ayme stepping in carefully, her body beginning to feel the shivers and the cold as the water evaporated from her skin. Inara gently wrapped the cloth around Ayme's shoulders, setting her onto one of the couches inside.

"Do you know what your name means?" Ayme questioned.

"Nothing as elaborate as that," Inara laughed. "But it means Ray of Light."

Inara sat next to her, feeling her fore head to see how cold she was. She noticed something shimmering on Ayme's neck, a thin chain with a small key pendant dangling out of her shirt.

"What a beautiful necklace," Inara inquired, lifting it up with her fingertips. Ayme grinned and set her chin against her neck. "Did you get this from Ted?"

"No, no," Ayme responded, shaking her head.

"Then from who?" Inara questioned, noticing the color change in Ayme's cheeks.

"Gavon," Ayme sighed, her face blushing worse.

"Well at least I know one way to get you warmed up," Inara laughed. "You and he are close, then?"

"I s'pose so," Ayme answered, her eyes still un-able to meet Inara's, knowing that she would be able to read them within a second.

"He seems to really care for you," Inara said, standing back up and pulling out another bunch of the fabric.

"He's had to take care of me," Ayme said in a quieter tone. "For Ted's sake."

"I have to say I think it's more about you than Ted," Inara responded, sitting back down and gently beginning to dry Ayme's hair, pulling gingerly down the white strands. Ayme let out a large sigh.

"You should get out of those, you can wear that gown I let out for you," Inara stated, drying her hair further.

"That?" Ayme said in a slight amount of shock. "I can't wear that…"

"Why not?" Inara laughed. "It won't hurt you."

"I—just---I've never worn…a dress before…" Ayme commented.

"Well now is the time you'll try it," Inara said happily. "Don't worry, it's actually quite warm, and it is better than those wet clothes you're in now."

* * *

Gavon walked out into the crowded atmosphere of a small market, crude tents over tables to cover them from the down poor as the rain seemed to bring out more people than stop them. His bag was already half full of things he had found already, good prices for good things on these outskirt fueling stations. Gavon stopped and stepped farther to the side to let others pass behind him, glancing around at some of the shops to see what he could find there. Out of all the noise and chatter a single sound rung out near him, his head darting towards it in the heavy crowd. He heard it again, before realizing it was below in the busy legs, a small kitten wandering trying to find its way through the people and the rain. 

Gavon looked as no one seemed to notice or care about the small creature, someone kicking it slightly out of their way. That was when Gavon shoved his was through. He knelt down near the kitten, forcing others to travel around him and stay away from the tiny kitten. He covered it with his arm as it blinked upwards in the rain, its legs unsteady and sneezing out the water in its nose.

"C'mon," Gavon said gently, scooping it up in his hand and sliding it gently in his coat pocket. "You'll be warmer in there."

It meowed loudly, clinging to Gavon's ribs from his pocket and shaking its head of water.

"We'll get you some food in a bit," Gavon strained to say as the small claws dug in deeper. "For now you just sit in there and be warm."

It meowed softer but began to sit quietly, shaking its head again and getting Gavon's shirt wet.

"Yeah, yeah, you just get me all wet," Gavon laughed, standing back up and swinging the bag over his shoulder. "Call you Frog or something."

Gavon continued into the crowd as the rain began to stop and drizzle instead of pour. He saw something along the way that caught his eye, something he didn't expect to see ever, especially not on an outskirt moon…

He stepped over to the vendor, examining the black case from under the tented stand. He opened it and saw inside a pale wooden instrument, a long handle with strings and a wide bottom with a whole in it, empty inside.

"Do you like the guitar?" the vendor, a short, stout man with a dirty face and crooked teeth questioned him.

"Oh, definitely," Gavon replied, touching its smooth face and picking it up from the case. He strung it once, testing the tuning out.

"You can pay, only—"

"What else you got in here?" Gavon questioned, putting the guitar back in its case and locking it.

"Ah, I have just the thing for you, sir," He said lightly, pulling from under the table a piece of plastic rolled up, crunchy sounding, almost like a long balloon.

"Does it work?" Gavon asked excitedly.

"Of course, guarantee, give you a good price for both," the vendor said.

"Here," Gavon said, throwing far more money on the table than both was worth. "Take it, keep it."

Gavon scooped up the slender plastic piece and stuffed it into the bag, its weight beginning to get to him. He lifted the guitar case with his free hand and walked away, the sky still grey but the rain beginning to stop. He glanced inside his coat and saw the kitten had taken refuge and fallen asleep against the inside of his pocket, its body sticky, wet, matted and covered in dirt.

"Hope no one's allergic to cats," Gavon mumbled to himself, continuing on his path as he swung the bag back over his shoulder.

"Gavon Grey."

A voice called to Gavon from behind him, the sound of several feet stepping towards him. Gavon felt his nerves stand on end as the crowd around him seemed to thin. He couldn't reach for his belt…not with all the things he was carrying…

Gavon turned slowly, a group of men approaching Gavon but one of them too familiar to Gavon's eyes. His hair was blondish, his eyes darker brown while his face was slightly tan.

"Roy Beatty," Gavon said, now wanting more than ever to be able to reach in his belt. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well, you're busy, so'm I, it just happens, you lose touch," Roy said.

"That could be it," Gavon responded, adjusting the weight of the ties on his shoulders.

"Goin' shopping all the way out here?" Roy questioned.

"A little here, a little there," Gavon responded.

"Looks like you're gonna start up a band there, that your new line o' work?" Roy joked.

"Might be, but I have to find others to make it a band, Roy, you wanna join?" Gavon questioned.

"Naw, still chasing after jobs here and there, heard that maybe you'd been on one for your brother," Roy stated. The tension between the two of them seemed to be growing even with the kind words.

"Why would you care about my brother? He's off in lala-land by himself tryin' to finish his research," Gavon replied.

"Did you hear about the Alliance ships exploding, Von?" Roy suddenly questioned. "Sent out a signal just before the last one exploded, claiming that…they might have a job for me and mine."

Gavon stayed quiet, before responding,

"You want my help with it or something?"

"Just want to tell you somthin', somethin' I got a feeling is gonna be very important to you and your new little band," Roy said, walking closer to Gavon. "Somethin'…called a frequency."

Gavon caught his breathe in his chest, but didn't let the word change the expression on his face.

"Frequency, huh? You know some music terminology after all," Gavon replied lightly.

"Just to let you know, your brother ain't ever gonna see his new bride," Roy stated.

"My brother's getting married? Why didn't I know about this?" Gavon asked, acting slightly like he was in shock. Roy snickered slightly.

"We'll see you Von, real soon," Roy bid farewell to Gavon, pushing on his shoulder as he and the rest headed on their way the opposite direction Gavon had been heading. Gavon's teeth clenched in his jaw, glancing back to make sure the men and Roy had disappeared. Obviously he knew somehow…he knew something…

Gavon moved before the new crowd would run him over for standing instead of moving.

Before he knew it he was back at the ship's open door, stomping up on the ramp.

"Afternoon, Gavon," Kaylee greeted as she stood outside in the overcast. Shepherd Book nodded in greeting as well as Gavon made his way into the cargo hold, setting the guitar down and gently removed the bag from his shoulder.

"Kaylee, come on in here," Gavon stated, "Where's the rest?" he questioned Shepherd Book.

"All over, most likely," Shepherd Book said. "Do you need them?"

"I got some surprises for everyone," Gavon said, pulling out from the top of his bag the thin, wrapped up piece of plastic and hiding it deeper in the bag.

"You're late," Mal said coming down. "We almost left without you."

"Sure," Gavon said laughing. Kaylee came inside and shut the door to the outside, before peeking around Gavon's shoulder to figure out what he had in the bag.

Mal grabbed the intercom and said into it,

"We're leavin', headin' into the atmo and onto Newhall."

"Captain, tell them to come to the cargo bay," Gavon said quickly. Mal tossed a strange look at him.

"Come to the cargo hold, somethin' somethin' somethin'," Mal stated, placing it aside. "What's goin' on?"

"Here," Gavon stated, throwing something at Mal wrapped in a thin, dirty cloth. Mal caught it and pulled the cloth aside exposing to the crew an old, dusty gun with a wooden handle.

"What's this?" Mal questioned as Zoe came down from above.

"An antique, as far as I got it," Gavon stated as Kaylee still tried to see. "Just a second, Kaylee, you'll get yours in a second."

"What's this sir?" Zoe questioned the Captain.

Gavon glanced up and pulled out another wrapped gift, throwing it towards Zoe who caught it out of the air as well.

"It's not exactly for you…but…I thought you might need it for later," Gavon stated as Zoe unwrapped hers as well. A small, clean teddy bear with a sewn nose and black eyes sat limply in her hands. Zoe smiled gratefully. "Oh, this is for your husband, I figured he needs to get through atmo so I'll just give it to you."

Gavon threw a plastic, green brontosaurus at Zoe who caught it again and shook her head.

"He don't need anymore of these, but he'll like it I'm sure," Zoe said. "Thank you."

Simon appeared with River from below, Jayne coming from above quickly but Inara and Ayme were still no where to be found.

"Good, kiddo, I wanted to give you and Kaylee's presents at the same time," Gavon stated, pulling out a small blue bag tied with a gold ribbon and a black box with red roses painted on the outside of it. He handed Kaylee the box and motioned for River to come closer. She took her steps carefully from Simon and stood close enough for Gavon to hand her the small bag. Kaylee opened the box slowly and saw four large chocolate truffles inside, almost squealing with excitement.

"Thought you might like chocolate," Gavon laughed, before turning back to River who was slowly untying the thin rope and reaching into the bag. She pulled out a small candy piece, yellow in color before opening the rest of the bag to an assortment of the candies.

"Jelly beans, dunno if you've ever had any but they're really good," Gavon stated.

"You're like a Sandi Clause," Kaylee said happily, kissing Gavon's cheek as River put the yellow jelly bean in her mouth.

"Well, I could be, cept I'm not a big fat man who stalks children at night," Gavon muttered, shifting through his bag further. He found what he was looking for as Jayne stepped down.

"Shepherd Book, you and Jayne gotta share your gifts," Gavon stated, pulling out two sets of dumbbells in either of his hands.

"What's this now? Weights?" Jayne questioned with a pouty look on his face. Gavon handed him the metal, letting go before Jayne almost fell over with their weight.

"Heavier weights," Gavon answered, handing the other two to the Shepherd who strained to hold them with both his hands as well.

"Why're you doin' this?" Mal questioned, slightly defensively.

"Cause I can," Gavon stated, pulling out a box of truffles for Inara as well. "Got no real reason."

The ship jerked and rose, everyone moving but the feeling was natural by now no one paid any attention to it.

"Where'd Ayme get off to?" Gavon questioned, throwing something at Simon who caught it clumsily. He opened it to see a thin stethoscope, shining, clean, and light.

"Upstairs, with Inara," Mal answered.

There was a small noise coming from inside Gavon's coat that made everyone stop their chatter.

"What was that?" Mal questioned as the ship shook a little more.

"What was what?" Gavon requested back, trying to look more innocent. The noise came again.

"That," Mal questioned. "What was that?"

"Ow!" Gavon suddenly flinched and looked in his coat. "You're blowing it, Frog."

"You gotta frog in your coat?" Jayne questioned, letting the weights fall from his hands. "What kinda man are you?"

"It's not a frog," Kaylee said excitedly as Gavon pulled out the small kitten in one of his hands, the creature fitting easily in his palm.

"You bringin' a rat on the ship?" Jayne asked.

"It's a kitty!" Kaylee said excitedly.

"You named a cat, frog?" Simon questioned.

"You get that thing off of my boat right now, we ain't takin' in strays on this ship," Mal stated, glancing at the skinny, dirty creature.

"And into what? Atmo?" Gavon commented.

"No!" Kaylee yelled, taking the kitten from Gavon and holding it against her shoulder. "You can't do that Captain! It's just a little baby!"

"It's a dirty, scrawny, mangy stray," Mal said in defense.

"Well, yeah, but it won't be a bother!" Kaylee said, pulling some of the dried mud from its fur.

"I'll take it with me once I get off," Gavon stated.

"Take what?" Inara questioned from above as she and Ayme came from her shuttle. Gavon's mouth dropped as Ayme approached in a dark, shimmering dress. It covered her neck and had no sleeves except for slender pieces of fabric draped around her elbows and hooked to the back.

"Inara, there you are, I see you've been playing dress up," Mal said calmly. "That's what kept you then?"

"Look Inara! It's a kitten!" Kaylee said excitedly as the kitten meowed again. Inara's face shifted to surprise as Kaylee ran for her to show her, both her and Ayme stepping down to the bottom of the cargo bay. Gavon stepped towards her with the bag in his hand as she looked at the small kitten as well, it meowing loudly.

"Saving animals again?" Ayme commented, touching its small head.

"Where did you get that?" Gavon asked laughing slightly with the words.

"Inara, just for now until my clothes dry," Ayme said quietly. "Do…you like it?"

"I sure as hell do," Jayne said happily.

Gavon pulled out the box of truffles and handed them to Inara before he could give Ayme her gift.

"No one listens to a single word I say no more," Mal commented to himself. "I say no kitten and now we got the thing stuck on my ship!"

"I do, sir," Zoe laughed. "But I gotta say it's only gonna be here for some days."

"Don't worry, Captain," Ayme replied, "Kittens aren't troublesome, it'll be out of your hair in a few days time."

"I got something for you," Gavon said excitedly, holding the bag against his back.

"Again?" she said smiling. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Inara and Kaylee, dragging her across the cargo hold and setting her on top of a few boxes, letting her legs dangle and her toes just touch the ground.

"Hey, kiddo," Gavon beckoned, River closed her jelly beans and handed them to Simon before jumping over as Gavon patted a spot on the box for her to sit behind Ayme.

"You gotta hold her eyes shut, she's a peeker," Gavon stated, Ayme giving him a sour look before River covered her eyes. Gavon pulled the rolled up plastic out and unraveled it, setting it out in front of her around the length of five feet. On its corner was a small button, Gavon pressing it with his foot and a burst of light appeared, before it formed into a piano, flashing once then becoming solid again. Gavon grabbed Ayme's wrists and lifted them up over the keys, before letting her pointer hit the edge of one of the keys, the note ringing out in the echoing cavern. Her hand pulled back as Gavon let go of her, before she set her hands out on the white keys, playing a cord.

River let her hands fall away, kneeling on the boxes with a smile on her face as Ayme opened her own. Her eyes watered and turned to a shimmering hazel as she pressed it down again. She slid off of the boxes and jumped onto Gavon, clinging to his neck easily.

"Well, now I feel a mighty bit ungrateful," Mal muttered, before the kitten meowed again.

"Let's go get this cleaned up," Inara laughed, beckoning Kaylee to follow her up the stairs with both their boxes of chocolates. River jumped down and ran with them, wanting to see the kitten herself.

"His name's Frog," River said as they stepped up the stairs.

"This day just keeps getting' better and better," Jayne mumbled, grabbing his new weights and going to his bench press. "Shepherd, little help here."

"Right," Shepherd Book said, bringing his new weights as well to the bench press. Zoe grabbed Mal by his upper arm and began pulling him away, the teddy bear and dinosaur hooked under her other arm.

"What?" Mal questioned as she dragged him away. Simon sighed heavily, glancing as Kaylee disappeared into Inara's shuttle with Frog, the kitten. He turned around, heading for the kitchen suddenly feeling the need to eat something, his new stethoscope clenched tightly in his palm.

"Thank you," Ayme mumbled almost crying tears.

"I know you missed it," Gavon said quietly, holding onto her lightly as she almost crushed his wind pipe, a sudden new strength in her that he thought she didn't have. "I have a guitar too now, look."

Gavon pointed to the case behind them, Ayme looking at it over his shoulder.

"Can you play it?" She asked.

"Well, I'm sure as hell gonna try," Gavon laughed. Ayme let go of him finally, even though he didn't want her to, and settled back down on the boxes, tapping the keys of the holographic piano and listening to it again.

* * *

End Chapter 11 

See? More sappiness, but don't worry, it'll get back to the action in the next few chapters, and Roy's last name is pronouced Beatty (beeedeee) just to let you ppl know! THANX SO MUCH FOR READING! and a special shout out to PseudonymA1! thanx for the advice!


	12. Chapter 12 Butch etc etc

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 12-----"Butch", Shepherd's Inclination, and the Food Fight

* * *

**

Simon sat staring down at his plate, seeing the food but somehow not really wanting it anymore. He still held the jelly beans and the stethoscope in his hand on the table, setting them down on it and pausing to think to himself.

He knew Kaylee didn't really mean to kiss him…not in any romantic sense, but it still stung him that she would be willing to do it. Goodness knows she's kissed Mal on the cheek but that was different entirely. It seemed like this outcast fit in more here than Simon did traveling with them for a lot longer than three days.

He also knew that it was obvious Gavon had some feelings for Ayme, even if neither of them acted upon them, but that still didn't help the stinging feeling inside his chest. Talking to Kaylee was both easy and hard for him, and here Gavon just could, buying them things. Honestly…he seemed to be a nice guy…and Simon shouldn't have been so negative towards him but…that kiss…how could she just do it?

Women. No…just Kaylee.

Simon ran his fingers through his hair nervously, blinking at his food.

He just hoped that Kaylee wasn't developing a crush on this guy. Unfortunately Simon wasn't much of a mystery to her anymore, not for how long they had been traveling together. That was both a comfort and a curse in Simon's mind, Gavon had that little bit of mystery and new danger placed upon him that Simon no longer had. He would have to try again soon…try to actually tell Kaylee something he had been working through his mind for a very, very long time.

Simon shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head, breathing hard through his nose. He held the jelly beans tightly, his stethoscope as well before Simon stood up and left his food on the table, unattended, not that it really mattered any longer.

* * *

"Who'd believe that this little guy was orange?" Kaylee laughed as she cleared off his ears with a small tattered piece of wet fabric. His little head was the only thing still covered in mud as Inara had found an unusable comb to use on the kittens small mats. River and Kaylee had him down on the floor of the shuttle, both lying on their stomachs over the little creature as he tried to lick the areas that had already cleaned off.

"And white somewhere under there?" Inara laughed, letting River comb him gently as he tried to attack and play with the small object.

"D'you think that Gavon's really gonna name him Frog?" Kaylee questioned with a small laugh in the syllables.

"Well, it is his kitten," Inara stated. "And it had better stay that way unless you want that kitten to be thrown out the airlock."

"The Captain wouldn't do that," Kaylee said in a lower, happy tone.

"Frog is a good name," River said lightly, beginning to let the kitten swipe at the comb.

"It sounds like he's a right carin' sort for animals," Kaylee stated, the last of the muck off of the kitten now as Inara settled herself in front of her small altar.

"Who?" Inara questioned, turning back towards Kaylee.

"Gavon, silly," Kaylee answered, rolling onto her back on the floor. "I wonder what happened on Persephone with those two."

"Probably just trying to get Ayme somewhat healthy again," Inara stated, bowing her head as she carefully lit her incense. "Things sometimes need to be kept secret. My opinion on the subject, I don't think anything happened on Persephone, hence why they're still very playful around each other."

"There's somethin' there, just wish I knew what, y'know?" Kaylee questioned in a romantic tone. River watched carefully as Frog decided it was no longer an option to stay in the shuttle. He was fed up with sitting and letting the women groom him and decided it was a good idea to go bounding around the top railing outside. He pounced at imaginary things, his rump twitching excitedly as his tail whipped the air.

Down below Ayme took her new gift out from the cargo bay, not wanting to disturb Shepherd Book and Jayne, and Jayne was giving her strange looks which she didn't appreciate. Gavon was sitting on the middle platform, letting his feet dangle down and beginning to string and tune the guitar he had bought from the vendor.

Ayme made her way passed him, setting the rolled up plastic under her arm and touching his shoulder lightly. He glanced up at her and gave her a strange puppy dog gaze before she smiled down at him.

"Where're you going?" Gavon questioned as Jayne finished down below, Shepherd looking up at the pair.

"Wandering a little bit," she stated to him.

"Don't go off where you can't yell for me," Gavon ordered. "I don't want you to go and wear yourself out."

"What are you suggesting, Gavon?" Ayme questioned him with a devious smile. He gave her a sterner look.

"Don't start with me," Gavon replied, hanging onto her hand lightly.

"I'll be close, okay?" Ayme whispered as Jayne made his way passed the two of them and towards the kitchen, Simon stepping out and down the railing for the bottom of Serenity.

"_Dung ee-miao_," Gavon replied, holding onto her wrist to stop her from leaving. "_Nee can chi lai hun yo jing shen_."

"_Xie xie_," Ayme said quietly. "Don't want to share your comment?"

"Don't want the big guy to decide to follow you," Gavon laughed.

"I can't take care of myself," Ayme laughed as he let go of her wrist.

"And d'you think that it's a good idea to attack one of the crew?" Gavon laughed. "The Captain seems angry at you enough."

"You're just trying to keep me in sight," Ayme stated.

"Hey, Son!" Shepherd called up. Gavon glanced down, letting Ayme sneak away and into the empty shuttle, somewhere where she could play without eyes staying on her. "You wanna come help out here!"

"Sure thing!" Gavon stated, glancing around realizing Ayme had disappeared, before he set the guitar back in its case and ran down the stairs.

Frog, who had been making his way slowly across the railing, still bouncing and attacking imaginary bugs and feet before his nose smelled the incoming air as people in front of his traveled away from his path. He perked up and ran across the railing as fast as his little legs could go, jumping up the stairs with some difficulty.

* * *

Jayne found a large amount of food out on the table in the dinning room, smiling a toothy grin. Abandoned food was always a valued occurrence to Jayne, even if it wasn't quite abandoned.

He guzzled down what he could, eating in large chunks before the chair moved adjacent to him, it scooting slightly out. Jayne stopped, his mouth open and the food un-chewed dropping onto his tongue. It jumped back farther, before he heard a scratching noise coming from it. The small orange kitten named Frog had climbed up onto the table, looking and walking forward for Jayne's protein. Jayne growled slightly, the kitten stopping and skidding on the table top. He stared at Jayne, before tilting his head with his green eyes staring and belting out a meow.

"It's my food!" Jayne growled, his mouth full but plenty still left before him. Frog stepped forward again, belting out another meow that made his small face scrunch and large eyes closed.

"Look ya' little orange rat, this is my food and ya' ain't gettin' any!" Jayne yelled as the kitten still stared at him.

* * *

Gavon and Shepherd had long since finished their lifting, Shepherd agreeing to put the weights away as the cargo hold was eerily silent for Serenity. Shepherd Book heard the soft music coming from above the cargo hold, it vibrating throughout the wide area as its slow, soft sound called him towards the empty shuttle on Serenity. It sounded like low and high ghost howls, depressed and moaning. He peered in and indeed Ayme and her holographic gift from Gavon, her fingers gracing the keys like she was never meant to remove them.

She sat in the chair of the shuttle, it turned away from the consol so she wouldn't accidentally hit anything on it.

Shepherd had never heard the song before, its slow, quiet and sad silky cords made Shepherd listen a while longer before he stepped in. She looked up at the sound of his boots making a clang on the metal.

"Hello Shepherd Book," Ayme said, her song still continuing as if her brain and fingers were separated in mind and body.

"Good evening, Ayme," Shepherd Book greeted, bowing his head slightly. "Why are you up here all by yourself?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone," Ayme stated. "The cargo bay seems to carry all over the ship. Here, its quiet, and no one seems to notice."

"It carries in here nicely," Shepherd stated. Ayme continued with her playing, becoming louder before it died and slowed again. "What a lovely song…"

"I wrote it, a long time ago," Ayme said with a smile in her mouth but her eyes squinted as if she were holding back tears. "Shepherd Book?"

"Yes, child?" Shepherd Book answered, letting her know that it was alright to speak. She swayed with the change in the cords, glancing down nervously.

"I was writing this when I was seventeen," she said quietly. "I remember the day…because I had just the night before read a book…The Bible, over and over and over again, four or five time through…I really don't remember anymore…they had—a holographic imager placed into the glass of my tank so I could read on my own. I didn't know what to make of it…and waited to ask anyone about it until I could get answers from someone I could trusted.

"Yaven, my creator, came into my testing facility when I was practicing it," Ayme cleared her throat, the song continuing on, "The first thing I questioned him was, 'Am I going to Hell like the rest of you?' He said that it was a horrible thing to say to him, but I told him I wanted to know. He said this to me, 'If you really want to know, precious, you're not going to Hell. When you die, you will cease to exist completely. You have no eternal soul, Ayme. That is what makes you different from the rest of us, less than human…but so much more important than anyone else.'"

Shepherd Book heard her, understood, and felt his heart fall deep into his feet.

"That was the first time I had stopped playing before my time in the air was up…" Ayme whispered, her white face contorting and her smile fading. "You are a Shepherd…you know many things…what do you see when you look at me?...An empty shell?...What do you believe?"

"Ayme, you have to understand something," Shepherd said in a fatherly tone, walking over to her and standing beside her. "It doesn't matter what I believe, or anyone else does. The only thing that matters is what you believe in."

Ayme smiled, her head still held low. Shepherd placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, trying to reassure her of something they both knew wouldn't help.

"The only assurance I can offer you…is that if you find belief, you will know your answer."

Ayme nodded as she ended her song, her fingers falling from the keys.

"Why don't you play something a little more upbeat?" Shepherd suggested, "And then we'll go and get some dinner in you."

"Ragtime?" Ayme questioned. Shepherd laughed heartily.

"Haven't heard that since I was a kid," Shepherd stated as Ayme lifted her hands and began beating on the keys playfully, running her fingers all over the notes, fast and furious.

"You were a child once, Shepherd Book?" Ayme joked. "Noooo."

* * *

Kaylee ran out of Inara's shuttle after hearing that River had let Frog go to explore the ship on his own.

"We gotta find him!" Kaylee screamed. River walked out slowly as Inara stepped behind her, Kaylee darting around the top railing as her eyes tried to examine everything.

"It's alright Kaylle," Inara laughed. "We'll find him."

"What if he fell over the railing?" Kaylee almost yelled, looking over the edge to the ten foot drop to the floor. "Or worse…Captain found him!"

"Kaylee, he couldn't have fallen over the railing, he's too low to the ground," Inara stated, touching her hair to try and clam her. "And if the Captain had found him we would all be hearing about it."

"Jayne," River stated, walking passed Kaylee.

"Oh no…" Kayle whispered, "What if Jayne found him!"

"Kitchen," River stated, still continuing her walk towards it.

"What if he _eats_ him?" Kaylee said in hysterics. Inara grabbed her wrist and pulled her to follow River who obviously knew where he was.

"Frog!" Kaylee called out as the made their trek forward. "Froggy!"

River was the first to enter the dining room and kitchen area, pointing towards the table as the other two females entered behind her.

Kaylee whipped her head around as Inara's eyes grew huge.

"JAYNE!" Kaylee screamed. "What're you doing to Froggy!"

Jayne was sitting far back in his chair, Frog purring as he held him gently against his shoulder, hand feeding him bits of protein.

"His name ain't Froggy! That's a stupid name…its Butch, and…he was hungry," Jayne replied as the kitten chewed down a piece that Jayne had on his fingertip.

Kaylee half laughed.

"What?" I'm seirous!" Jayne bellowed.

"I never pictured you as maternal, Jayne," Inara stated, covering her mouth with laughter.

"Mater-what?"

* * *

Dinner came, "Butch" sitting on Kaylee's lap as Simon sat next to her and Shepherd on her other side. Mal sat at the head of the table, Inara to his left, then Ayme, Gavon, River, Zoe, Wash, and Jayne. Ayme had changed from the lovely gown Inara had lent her back into her regular black clothes as Gavon still wore his coat from before.

Butch/Froggy jumped up onto the table and wanted to play with Kaylee's cup.

"Froggy! No!" Kaylee ordered, trying to grab him off the table.

"Kaylee, get that mangy little runt off the table," Mal ordered in a low growl. Froggy did not want to be caught, however and the more time he spent on the table the angrier Mal became. Gavon pressed his lips together and whistled with his tongue. The kitten jumped and looked towards him excitedly before bolting over Gavon's plate and clinging to Gavon's chest, his ears back but his eyes and tail playful. Gavon grabbed him around his full belly with one hand and slipped him back into the pocket he had resided in earlier that day. Ayme watched carefully before she saw Gavon's belt, two guns plastered on it in holsters.

Ayme sighed heavily, before continuing to her broth and eating it slowly.

Kaylee glanced to River across the table who had her legs curled up on her chair and was eating peacefully. Kaylee took a small piece of her food and tossed it at River while Inara wasn't looking. River's head glanced up when the food hit her face, scrunching it slightly as Kaylee smiled devilishly at her. River looked over to see if anyone else was looking before taking a bigger piece and throwing it at Kaylee's face. Kaylee took another piece and tossed it at River, before River threw another. Inara glanced up as Ayme had been watching and smiling, before she objected.

"Girls, stop it," Inara scolded.

"What're they doing?" Mal questioned as he had been paying attention towards his food hungrily.

"What they shouldn't be," Inara said, standing up and letting the girls hang their heads lower even though they were smiling. Inara walked into the kitchen to pour more hot water for herself, her back turned to the rest. Ayme took a small piece of Gavon's food from his plate, throwing it at River and quickly continuing back to her broth. River jerked back up again, her eyes wide at Kaylee who wasn't paying attention. River threw another piece at Kaylee. Kaylee jerked her head up and gave River a playful look, before throwing a larger piece at her.

Shepherd Book was smiling, Simon didn't know what to do, Mal had been watching Inara out of the corner of his eye, Jayne took the pieces that came near him and ate them, Zoe had to keep Wash down from getting in the small fight.

"Alright girls, that's enough," Zoe stated.

"Oh let them have some small fun," Wash begged. Inara glanced back around as Mal did the same.

"What?" Mal questioned. River threw another piece of food at Kaylee.

"Hey! We paid money for that!" Mal stated. Ayme finished her broth still smiling.

"And we're using it!" Kaylee replied, throwing a piece at Mal.

Mal's face was contorted to anger with his eyes wide. Kaylee gave him a snotty smile in response. Mal grabbed the piece Kaylee had thrown at him, his mouth tight before he threw it at Simon, hitting him in the cheek.

Before Inara turned around again the war had already taken over the table. Full plates became projectiles, Wash had taken refuge so only the top of his eyes could see over the table top, Zoe lowering her head as food hit her arm and fell into her lap. Instead of retaliating Jayne just ate what happened to land near him, Shepherd Book laughing and throwing, Simon the same. Ayme ducked behind Gavon laughing as Gavon stood and threw his fair share. River and Kaylee continued as well.

"What are you doing!" Inara half yelled with a small tone of amusement. Everyone stopped and jerked their heads towards her and gave her innocent glances, except for Jayne and Zoe.

"Join in the fun," Mal stated, throwing the piece he had been saving for Shepherd at her. She jerked her head away and the piece fell into the kitchen missing her.

"Ooh, you're fast," Mal laughed, realizing he was a dead man.

"If you ever do that to me again—"

"You can't do anything about it," Mal laughed. "You're in that giant fancy get up, what makes you think you could catch me?"

Inara suddenly stepped abnormally quickly, Mal darting out of the kitchen with a fear stricken face, Inara chasing after him.

"What's she gonna do? Lecture him to death?" Jayne stated, still continuing his foraging for food left on the table.

"I don't wanna know," Kaylee laughed.

* * *

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 A Confession and Hunger Pains

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

What is Human?

**Chapter 13-------A Confession and Hunger Pains

* * *

**

Mal ran down the railing and through the neck of Serenity, kicking his bunk open and crawling down quickly, before closing it and locking it from the inside.

Inara above heard him click and lock his door, but waltzed into her shuttle proudly, knowing that at least now Mal wouldn't bother her again for the rest of the night…hopefully.

Inara settled herself back in front of her altar, bowing her head low to the ground beginning her praying, concentration, and meditation for the night. Aggrivation was something a companion should never let out…or get out of control, and she had to spend the rest of the free time Mal wouldn't be a bother. She had lost control she needed to regain for her sanity's sake.

Mal didn't know if Inara was still following him, but he didn't want to take any chances. Mal leaned against the wall, huffing a little bit but laughing to himself.

Mal stretched his arms up. Locking himself up was the only protection from Inara…since she knew how to use a sword…

His face shifted to one side, smelling the air that was the scent of his stale bunk and beginning to miss her smell from above.

Would Inara have really hurt him? She was slender, but she knew how to manipulate a man…twist them around her little finger.

The only way Mal seemed to escape her soft grip was to snake his way out by making her upset, get under her skin and make her lash out of her calm, cool existence. It was the truth Inara coming out with anger, not some pretend dummy trained to speak when spoken to. She could calm him in a second, which drove him nuts, her "wiles" almost offended him, but at the same time he wished he'd given into them…just once…

The closest he had gotten to her on this crazy goose chase was when they were either basically dead anyway, or when they were having their aggravated disagreements or Inara blaming him for something he didn't do, or Mal claimed he didn't do.

He wasn't a petty thief, right now he wasn't even a thief which felt abnormal even if one of the passengers was some sorta' test tube baby with weird tendencies and some guy who wanders the 'verse, supposedly. Who know what he really did.

Zoe came onto the intercom, connecting to Mal's room.

"Sir, everyone thinks its mighty funny you're hidin' from a girl," Zoe laughed.

"That ain't no girl, its Inara," Mal responded, glancing at the old pewter colored gun Gavon had given him, "And I know she can hurt me."

It was one of the oldest guns he had seen…it still contained a barrel for bullets, not laser fire. Old piece of crap probably, but how did Gavon get a hold of it? He opened the barrel to the old gun, six bullet container with only three bullets in the barrel.

"There's only three bullets in here!" Mal exclaimed, unaware he still held the intercom tightly.

"You plannin' on shooting her, Sir?" Zoe questioned laughing.

"If I thought bullets woulda stopped her I'da shot her a long time ago," Mal replied. "And no, she pays on time, she stay un-shot."

"You gonna cowar in there forever, Sir?" Zoe asked again.

"Is Wash flyin' the boat?" Mal questioned back.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then I'm stayin' down here," he answered, letting the intercom fall and hang down before shaking the bullets into his palm. "Only three bullets, don't even know if the _gorramn_ thing works."

There was a click and Mal's bunk clicked from being locked to being open within seconds, scaring him to the back of his room.

Where in the hell did she learn to do that?

River peered her head down, waving slightly at the Captain, her jelly beans clenched in one hand and her mouth most likely chewing on one.

"Little one," Mal laughed. "You helpin' out anyone…in particular?"

River didn't saw a word, only stuck her hand down full of jelly beans, offering him some. Mal thought to himself…it could be a trap to get him over to his door.

"It's not a trap," River replied, "And no, I'm not lying."

* * *

Kaylee was cleaning up in the kitchen after the dramatic food war, since she had somewhat started it Zoe told her to. She found fragments everywhere, some covered in dust and dirt she had no clue where it had come from.

"Ew…no one's been under here in a while…"

Simon stumbled into the kitchen after once again having to stab his little sister full of medications, wanting to help with what he could.

"Wol—hey there stranger," Kaylee greeted from under the table, a plate full of nasty food in her hand.

"Hi," Simon responded awkwardly.

"You've been kinda scarce today," Kaylee stated. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Simon responded quickly, kneeling down on the dirty floor and finding the former food that was supposed to be in his stomach. He set some on the plate Kaylee was holding and caught Kaylee's eyes, smiling at her as they both continued to rummage for food. "Kaylee…"

Kaylee's head looked up at him as she set more former food onto the plate.

"I-ahh…I wanted to…talk to you…" Simon stuttered.

"Shoot, you can talk, since you're such a quiet person I'd like to hear you talk a lil' bit," Kaylee replied, crawling a little bit further under the table. Simon came closer to her from the other side of the table, feeling the need to wash his hands after this experience but his nerves were keeping his mind from whatever was now growing down below them.

"What do you…think of Gavon?" Simon questioned, the wrong words coming out but he needed to regain his bravery from the anger he had felt before.

"He's a weird guy," Kaylee laughed. "Nice, shiny, but really weird."

"Weird?" Simon questioned, not the answer he was expecting.

"Wol' yeah. I mean, who goes and gets his brother's fiancé, and pay us a lot for a trip to Newhall? Yeah I can understand with Ayme on board that if he was gonna take a regular transport there it'd draw some attention but...a weird guy."

"Oh, I see," Simon stated.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a real nice guy and all, look what he got for everyone. Just…its real obvious he's got somethin' for Ayme, and if he don't do anythin' about it here then he's just gonna lose her," Kaylee stated, trying not to hint, even though no matter how long it would have taken Simon she still would want to be with him. "I thought you were gonna do the talkin'? And here I am blabbin' on."

"Oh, sorry. I just…like it when you talk…" Simon stated. Kaylee's face flustered as she went back to work, her smile making Simon smile. "Alright, my turn to talk…I…really wanted to talk to you about…us."

Kaylee's body perked up, her head hitting the top of the table hard and making her cringe back down. She rubbed her head slightly, moaning out an "ouch" before Simon made a painful face and gently touched the top of her head and hair with his hand.

Simon breathed in and out, his heart in his throat as he let his hand grace the line around her cheek and chin.

"This…is probably the oddest place to ask you this…" he said, glancing around the underside of the table, "but…so far it's been one of the only places where we can be alone," Simon laughed.

"Yeah," Kaylee laughed nervously.

"I—have—a confession to make," Simon replied, his face falling from her eyes. Kaylee's breathe caught in her lungs. Could this have been it? His hand was still resting on her cheek calmly, her face warm and hopeful as his eyes rose again from the floor. "I—I like you…a lot. Not just…not just like a friend…but more than that…"

"I'd hope so," Kaylee laughed. "Cause I've had—"

Simon suddenly leaned over and tilted Kaylee's chin up, kissing her lightly. Her body relaxed and her lips pressed back against his. He pulled back from her.

"I know…I'm sorry—"

Kaylee kissed him again before he could finish sentence but they both knew what he was going to say.

* * *

Ayme had taken her pills, gave herself a few injections and taken refuge on the bed, holding a thin vid-screen in her hands. She was on her back, the vid-screen in her hands. She was on her back holding the thin screen in both her hands above her head, the glow falling on her cheeks and forehead, shinning in her grey eyes. She was reading one of her books saved in it, the earlier experience reminding her of how much she loved to read.

Gavon made his way in with Frog/Butch on his shoulder, shutting the door lightly.

"Where did you escape to?" He questioned her as she continued reading.

"I had to make sure to take everything," Ayme stated, scrolling down.

"You didn't want to come back up afterwards?" Gavon asked quietly, sitting down next to her legs, placing Froggy onto Ayme's stomach, letting him step lightly up to her collar bone, rubbing his head against her chin.

"I found something to read," Ayme laughed, petting Frog's head gently and letting him curl up on her collar bone.

"Oh _I_ see," Gavon said snottily. "It took me what? 24 hours to get you out of that library in the apartment on Persephone?"

"Something like that," Ayme laughed.

"Mabe I should go find more book data, keep you in here so you won't get out to Ted," Gavon laughed, intertwining his fingers together.

"Maybe," Ayme giggled. Gavon yawned, his body tired, his eyes blinking slowly. Ayme scooted closer to him, setting the video screen on her stomach and grabbing Gavon's wrist. He stumbled up on his feet as Ayme yanked him over her and to the inside of the bed, letting him settle beside her, before she picked up the video screen and began reading again.

"What's this?"

"You're sleepy."

Gavon shoved his face in the pillow, whining slightly as Ayme began to pet Froggy again, Froggy purring loudly.

"Go to sleep," Ayme ordered. Gavon whined again. Ayme sighed heavily, setting her screen back down and scooting her arm under his neck, lifting his head on her shoulder and picking up the video screen with her other hand.

"Now go to sleep," she ordered, running her hand up and down his back, "You need it."

Gavon let out a large sigh, but his body relaxed and he fell asleep rather quickly. Froggy was asleep as well, content and warm on her. She continued reading peacefully.

Much later in the early morning in the black, something changed inside Ayme's body. There was a pain jabbing and tightening in her abdomen, something wrong inside her body. Something was growling and making noise she had never heard before. She was wide awake, the pain disappearing then coming back, her stomach tight. Froggy had settles on the pillows above her head, undisturbed by her growing awareness.

"Gavon," Ayme said nervously, her still asleep on her shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to her and saw the fear in her eyes. He shot up, giving her a questioning look as she still felt fear.

"Something's wrong with my body," she stated. The growling came again, her body cringing as the pain increased. Gavon stopped, listening to the noise and smiling wide.

"You're hungry…" he said slowly.

"I am?" Ayme asked.

"You're hungry! You're body's hungry!" Gavon half yelled.

"I don't like being hungry," Ayme stated, sitting up as her stomach felt empty.

"Don't you know what that means!" Gavon exclaimed, Ayme covered his mouth to prevent him from waking anyone around them.

"That I'm hungry?" Ayme laughed, letting her hand fall from his lips.

"You're body's accepting food," Gavon stated. "It wants to eat!"

"Well, I want to eat then," Ayme stated, holding her stomach as it growled louder and began to tighten. Gavon stood up quickly, diving into his clothing bag and grabbing a small piece of a chocolate bar he had bartered on the fueling station, cracking a corner off and handing it to Ayme. She stared at him and the chocolate but didn't understand to eat it.

"Here," he stated, popping it into her half open mouth and letting it sit on her tongue. She felt it melt on her tongue, tasting the sweetness and immediately chewing on it and swallowing.

"Good?" Gavon asked excitedly. Ayme nodded. Gavon broke off a larger piece of the bar, Ayme opening her mouth like a hungry bird thinking that was the way it was supposed to be for the substance. Gavon laughed but popped the piece in her mouth. She let it melt a little before biting into it again, her stomach settling a little bit.

"Finally, your body's starting to act like a normal one," Gavon laughed, biting off a bit of chocolate for himself and giving Ayme another piece. "Maybe we don't have to give you those supplement shots anymore."

"I wouldn't stop those just yet," Ayme laughed, letting Gavon give her another piece before giving himself some as well.

"How about we get you some breakfast tomorrow morning?" Gavon stated. "You're stronger, obviously, with all the running you were doing."

Ayme laughed at his comment.

"I feel...very…different from when we were at the apartment," Ayme stated. "But I still feel cold."

Gavon grabbed the thin device he used to check her lungs and temperature before, turning it on and settling on the bed next to Ayme. She turned her back around to him and slipped her shirt up, exposing her white bare back to him, her spine sticking out and her ribs showing easily. He sat the cold thin piece against her skin, reading the small numbers along the side.

"98, not bad," Gavon stated, pulling her shirt back down. "But you should be sleeping, okay?"

"My stomach's still empty," Ayme complained. "What is good about living like this?"

Gavon laughed and replied,

"Your body's just getting used to the idea of food entering that way, that's why it hurts so much."

"I want it to stop hurting," Ayme said slightly snotty, her hunger causing her grouchy mood.

"Well…in the morning, I'll make you a huge breakfast, okay?" Gavon said calmly.

"Promise?" Ayme replied.

"Promise."

* * *

"Zo," Wash whispered, wondering if she was asleep. She moaned, but her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. "Zo…honey…Zoe…baby…"

"What?" she asked, one eye opening to look at him as he lay next to her. He stared at her with a wide smile. "What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you," Wash stated, crawling out of bed and flying across the room. He suddenly pulled a long, wooden tray off of the dresser across the way, it carrying some very unattractive looking meal. Zoe's alertness rose as the small scent of burnt toast entered her nostrils, sitting up straight as Wash made his way slowly across the covers, the tray still in hand.

"What have you done husband?" Zoe laughed as Wash carefully set the tray on her legs.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to cook something for you since your stomach has been…lets just say less than cooperative," Wash stated as they both examined the very well cooked meal, complete with a cheesy fake flower and vase. "But as you know, I can't cook, so this is the way it came out."

Zoe laughed loudly as Wash pretended to poke at some sort of black creation on the plate.

"I don't have to eat this do I?" Zoe questioned her laughter still present.

"Well I eat everything you cook me, you should show me the same courtesy," Wash answered. Zoe set the tray away from her, laughing inside her mouth and throat.

"But I can cook, husband," Zoe mumbled.

"And you think I can't?" Wash asked.

"Have you smelled this or did you singe your nostrils?" Zoe questioned, pointing towards the concoction. "If you think I've been havin' an upset stomach lately, you're gonna be in for a surprise if I eat this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Wash stated calmly, "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Go and throw this out the air lock, before it starts crawlin' there itself."

* * *

End Chapter 13 -running on about three or four hours of sleep, check mistakes! 


	14. Chapter 14 Not A Serious Problem

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LEAMARIE, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, miss jasadinand angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. I didn't wrote the song in this chapter either, it's a modified version of the song "24" by SWITCHFOOT, its all them baby! And thanx to them for letting me borrow it!

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 14-----Not A Serious Problem**

**

* * *

**

Only four more days until Newhall was in Serenity's sights. Gavon had done what he said he was going to do, with Shepherd's help he made a breakfast that took up most of the table and everyone had some including Froggy/Butch. Ayme had eaten more that morning than she knew she could, almost a normal amount for any other person. It felt wonderful just being there, just living on somewhat her own, her body felt stronger and more able, her lungs didn't suffer as much, her body could regulate and keep its own temperature and she didn't feel like a misfit, or a stranger.

Mal had been…dodgy of Inara that morning but her usual short and professional attitude had come out again, Mal realizing then that she had forgiven him, or just forgotten. Either way it was to his advantage and his health.

Simon and Kaylee, well, kept their mouths shut for the time being. Something about the whole ordeal of them finally being together still a little early to inform the crew, and if one of the others knew then Mal would know and Simon did not want to be shot again. However things seemed different between them at the table, the air seemed calmer and they seemed closer. There was a small amount of suspicion spoiling around the crew as Simon seemed to be more vocal and Kaylee had became less chatty. There were spats between Simon and Jayne as usual, and Kaylee trying to defend someone or another or the kitten from Mal even though Froggy had grown accustom to sitting on laps rather than the table itself.

Gavon seemed cheerful enough but something about his countenance made Ayme nervous, the sight of his guns giving her the small push towards the suspicion. It could have been the reaver attack that made him feel the need to carry his guns at his side again, but something didn't add up there.

However Gavon wanted to talk to Mal about his visitation with Roy. If Roy was really talking about the frequency…then he might be more troublesome than Gavon had first suspected. It was true, it had been a few years since he and Gavon had crossed paths, and back then Gavon had no problem taking him to the so called cleaners, but if the Alliance had contacted him directly with this…they had either become very stupid and their standards had gotten lower or somehow Roy had gotten some reminisce of a brain.

Down in the cargo hold Gavon had taken his new guitar and tried to tune it to the best of his ability, not having picked up anything bigger than his small harp piece in a very long time. He sat with his legs dangling down on the flat metal path, picking at the strings and adjusting them above, twisting them tighter or looser.

River on the next level sat staring up at the ceiling listening to the humming inside her head, the songs of many playing over and over again in her mind as the small kitten had curled and fallen asleep on her stomach, rising and falling with her breathing. She set her hand on the soft orange fur, feeling how warm he was and how strong he had become. Within eating for two days and the help of many he had the stomach of a small baseball, his fur had begun to grow back in places it had been burned bald or ceased to grow, and his mind was surely better, no longer scared, cold, frozen and fearful of death.

She pet him lightly, humming louder as he began to purr and rolled his head up side down for her to pet his chin during his afternoon nap. Surely he was growing.

"There's a story about you," River stated to the cat who wasn't really listening. "A wolf raises you, and you raise him, did you know that?"

The cat still did not answer, only purred as she continued to rub his chin.

"I want to be raised by a wolf too," River replied, turning her head towards new footsteps clanking on the metallic walk way. Mal made his way for Gavon after Gavon had requested to talk to him in a somewhat private place.

"Hi there kid," Mal said with a small smile on his face, sitting down next to Gavon as he set the guitar aside. "Somethin' the matter?"

"D'you remember me telling you about a guy named Roy?" Gavon stated.

"You told me that he'd be no problem, yes," Mal muttered, nodding his head.

"I had a recent encounter with him," Gavon said without hesitation. "Down on the fueling station market place, I think he might be followin' us, I think he might've been hired to."

"He told you all this? Just blurt it all out?" Mal asked his nerves on end and his temper beginning to breach his surface.

"Well, no, not exactly," Gavon said quietly. "See, I used to run circles around this guy—"

"That'd be that wanderin' the verse job?" Mal questioned.

"Before that one," Gavon replied. "I just know this guy's words, and why he chooses them and all…and what he said to me made me think he knows too much."

"What'd he say?" Mal questioned in a low, demanding tone.

"Plain and simple? He basically said that Ted isn't gonna see Ayme, ever, and something about the Alliance ships exploding," Gavon sighed out the long amount of words. Mal's face turned pale and his mouth tightened.

"You said no Alliance," Mal said still quieter.

"Roy ain't exactly Alliance," Gavon answered. "He'd be hired by them, but he won't do their methods."

"Why would they then? Alliance wouldn't really trust anyone but their own," Mal said.

"If he knows about Ayme, and the Alliance somehow got a hold of records of the A.E. project, they'd want to keep it as minimal and hidden as possible, they'd hire someone that they would be able to knock off afterwards incase they get smart and threaten them outright," Gavon replied. "Besides, Roy used to be Alliance."

"That makes me think you were," Mal said calmly.

"I never said I wasn't," Gavon sighed again.

"That makes me more than a bit nervous," Mal replied, "And needs some explanation."

"I used to be one of their…associates," Gavon stated. "My father was a rich man, Alliance allied, sent my brother and I to good schools, I didn't fit in. Why I don't know, I just didn't become some rich doctor like my brother did, I had…different talents."

"The kinda talents that your brother'd know about if you could get into an Alliance covered secret cruiser," Mal responded quietly.

"Trained by them, but they and I didn't see eye to eye about my jobs," Gavon stated.

"He killed them, shot them dead," River said loudly from above, both men glancing at the voice. "One in the knee, then one through the head."

Mal turned his head slowly back to Gavon who gave him a half smile.

"She's right," Gavon stated.

"What do you do! Kill for Alliance!" Mal almost yelled, his temper reaching his maximum.

"Used to, now I kill for wealthy parties, well, not right now but that's my wandering the 'verse job," Gavon responded in a normal, strange tone.

"Wha—I mean—who—and—what!" Mal stuttered. "I've killed my fair share, I know that, but you kill people for money!"

"Well, not all my jobs, gotta have a good reason to kill someone, and might as well give people a chance who can't kill to get rid of them," Gavon responded.

"You're an Alliance trained Mercenary?" Mal asked. "And I'm guessin' Roy, is too."

"Bingo," Gavon answered.

"Don't you think you coulda said somethin' about this a little bit earlier?" Mal asked in a darker tone, his face tight and held into one mood.

"Honestly, I didn't think it'd come up," Gavon responded, smiling slightly. Mal stared at him, blinked once as Gavon sighed heavily.

"You're pullin' my leg, and I don't like bein' made fun of," Mal stated.

"No, no, I do kill people for money," Gavon answered seriously. "This is no joke-"

"Zo, where are you? Come out right now!" Mal yelled into the cargo bay. Gavon set his forehead against his hand and shook it.

"Captain," Gavon stated, opening his coat and revealing the pair of guns placed in his holster. "These aren't for show."

Mal breathed in slowly, temper getting the better of his mind but his face showing differently.

"He's not the big problem, just…something he might know," Gavon replied. "The guy's pretty much a show off, but if he knows as much as he seems to…then he'll use it to his advantage."

Gavon shifted his stance on the edge of the plank, glancing around to see if anyone else was coming or nearby besides River who would have known what he was about to say anyway.

"You know how sometimes dogs are sensitive to really high frequencies?"

"What about it?" Mal asked his mouth tight but the words clear.

"Alliance put a fail-safe on Ayme, a frequency that literally makes her feel nothing but pain, and makes it so she can't use her trait…its like…somehow they programmed her brain to read it as "pain" and "more pain", like everything, even the air around her is stabbing her from the outside in.

"If Roy knows it…he'll use it, no question," Gavon stated.

"If he uses it, then we could loose Ayme," Mal responded.

Gavon nodded and replied,

"This is why I wanted to say somethin' before Roy makes an appearance."

"This little journey is gettin' far too interestin', and fast," Mal answered. "We'll stay low, get to Newhall as fast as we can, and keep our eyes in front as well as in back of us."

"I know what you mean," Gavon said in a tired voice and rubbing his eyes with his fore finger and thumb.

"I'll go and tell Wash to keep an eye out for anythin' abnormal, for now, I'd like to punch you but I know that ain't gonna get us anywhere," Mal stated. "You get someone hurt on my ship, I shoot you."

"Seems like a fair trade," Gavon stated. "But I don't think you'd shoot me until we got off ship."

Mal stood up and walked away slowly for the front, Gavon watching carefully as his steps were heavy. Gavon picked up his guitar again, humming to himself, before beginning to sing slightly, he had been writing a song ever since he had picked up music again, ever since Ayme had come.

"Twenty four oceans  
Twenty four skies  
Twenty four failures  
Twenty four tries  
Twenty four finds me  
In twenty-fourth place  
Twenty four drop outs  
At the end of the day  
Life is not what I thought it was  
Twenty four hours ago…"

River had begun humming with him, and from below the grate and the ship Ayme crawled up the ladder, peering up and listening quietly as not to disturb Gavon as he continued unknowing Ayme was just below him.

"Still I'm singing take me up in arms with you  
And I'm not who I thought I was twenty four hours ago  
Still I'm singing take me up in arms with you

Twenty four reasons to admit that I'm wrong  
With all my excuses still twenty four strong

You're raising the dead in me  
Oh, oh I am the second man  
Oh, oh I am the second man now  
Oh, oh I am the second man now…"

Ayme wandered far back in the darker shadows, smiling lightly.

"And you're raising these twenty four voices  
With twenty four hearts  
With all of my symphonies  
In twenty four parts  
But I wan to be one today  
Centered and true

I'm singing take me up in arms with you  
You're raising the dead in me  
Oh, oh I am the second man  
Oh, oh I am the second man now  
Oh, oh I am the second man now—"

Ayme wandered up the stairs, scaring Gavon into stopping his song and causing his hand to stop strumming the strings.

"Please continue," Ayme requested quietly.

"I—ahaha…" Gavon stuttered.

"Sorry if I've disturbed you," Ayme answered. "I can go if you—"

"No, don't," Gavon said in an eager voice. His nerves danced on the edge, not expecting to be caught here by anyone, especially not Ayme. "I mean…if you wanna go do something—on your way to…somethin' then go on—"

"Are you alright?" Ayme laughed, sitting down carefully next to him on the grate and dangling her feet down. "You're acting jumpy…"

"Just—nothing," Gavon muttered, setting his guitar down. Ayme tilted her head at him, her eyes shifting from a ghostly grey to a bright blue, like the atmosphere and sky.

She doubled over, her body beginning to cough loudly and deeply within her throat. Gavon caught her shoulders as she tried to cover her mouth, making sure that she wasn't going to fall off of the grating.

* * *

Inara was brushing her hair in her shuttle, reading up on the many suitors that had sent her profiles the last few days and wondering when she would be near civilization again to continue on. Kaylee had wandered across the railing with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. 

"Good afternoon, 'Nara," Kaylee greeted with a wide grin.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine," Inara stated sitting up off of the floor and motioning for Kaylee to enter the shuttle.

"Isn't today just shiny?" Kaylee replied in a dream-like state, her mind so far gone that Inara could have said anything in response and Kaylee wouldn't have absorbed a word.

"It must be for you," Inara laughed, reading her glowing mood like a book. "You're practically a light source."

"I can't wait until we get somewhere to land," Kaylee replied, falling onto Inara's bed and holding her head in her hands.

"And why's that?" Inara laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kaylee and beginning to brush her hair down her back.

"I dunno, go somewhere, do something special," Kaylee responded.

"Something special with Simon?" Inara inquired.

"Maybe," Kaylee said with a large smile on her face. "Maybe not."

"You're not a very good liar," Inara stated.

"Aww, C'mon, can't I have one secret of my own for a lil' while?" Kaylee questioned.

"I haven't said a word," Inara laughed.

"Yeah, but it don't mean you don't know what's going on," Kaylee laughed.

* * *

"I don't like it, Sir," Zoe stated as Mal had made his way into the head of Serenity, Zoe and Wash present. "Why would he wait this long to tell you?" 

"He's got his secrets well as us," Mal answered. "I'm sure that's why he didn't want to say anythin' until he had to."

"Still don't like it," Zoe answered.

"Don't have to like it, just have to make sure we get what we have to done," Mal stated. "You keep an eye out all around, Wash, anythin' out of balance around us and you alert me. Any little blip."

"Yeah, sure," Wash responded. "I don't want to get killed as much as the next guy."

"We should keep an eye on him," Zoe stated. "She's no threat, but there was always somethin' funny about that kid."

"If he steps outta line again I'll make sure he gets what he deserves," Mal stated. "No worries."

"So we're going to try and make sure that a former Alliance assassin doesn't take our payday and return her to use her to blow up ships, is that about right?" Wash questioned.

"Yeah, that sums it up," Mal stated.

"And you still think no worries?" Wash questioned.

"Well, we've had a lot worse," Mal stated. "We've got another Alliance wanted pair on board, we've been fine through that."

"Just making sure we know what this situation has turned into," Wash said calmly.

"What happens if this guy does hurt Ayme with this frequency?" Zoe questioned.

"Well, if that happens we do what we do best," Mal stated. "We think of somethin' then."

"Winging it again, Sir?" Zoe said with a fake smile on her face.

"Not winging it, just relying on our fast thinkin' minds," Mal replied. "We're not always unprepared."

"I'd take out the word 'not' and then you've got us nailed," Wash said. Mal turned his chair around to face the black ahead of him beyond the glass. "Right, no one asked me."

"You really think this kid's bad news?" Mal asked Zoe.

"I don't think he's bad news, Sir," Zoe answered. "I just don't like him bringin' this up after so long."

"Look, we get money from this kid, not just a regular how ya doin' pat on the back payment either, I trust the kid enough, is that enough for you?" Mal asked in a stricter tone.

"That's enough for me, Sir," Zoe answered in a disgruntled tone.

"You keep at it," Mal ordered Wash.

"Keeping at it," Wash answered, reading the radar screen carefully and looking for any fluctuations as well as keeping an eye on the darkness in front of him. Zoe had crossed her arms and was giving him a standard look of disappointment, or she was having a mood swing and wanted to take some of it out on Mal.

"Don't give me that look, just keep an eye on your husband and the black," Mal ordered, stepping out.

* * *

A few hours had passed, another meal gone by, and the crew that were available as well as the guests decided to play a game. They lowered the hoop from the chains on the ceiling, splitting into two teams. Kaylee chose Simon and Gavon for her team, Jayne having Shepherd Book and Zoe on his. River joined in on Kaylee's side when it was convenient while Inara and Ayme sat on the sidelines so to speak watching, Ayme clapping excitedly about the game and keeping score. She sat down below in the action so to speak while Inara partook above the dangers. Mal and Wash both sat in the cockpit watching what they could even though Wash wanted to go and play. 

Gavon was surprisingly agile, or so the rest thought of him. Zoe of that group was the only one who realized who he really was and knew his training must have been hard, this wasn't even considered a work out for the boy. He was giving Jayne and Zoe a run for their money on his own.

He bounced over to Ayme after letting Simon score another point, his coat downstairs in their room and just wearing his shirt and pants.

"Having fun keeping score?" Gavon asked as Jayne had gotten the ball from Kaylee.

"Having fun showing off?" Ayme said smugly.

"What're you talking about? I'm just getting exercise," Gavon stated, before getting back into the action and sneaking the ball out of Jayne's hands, dodging under him and throwing it back to Kaylee.

Ayme shook her head.

"Why don't you try taking a shot once in a while?" Ayme provoked. Gavon stopped his dancing around, giving her a warning look.

"Why don't you?" he called back. The game stopped abruptly, Jayne was the only one still wanting to play as he threw the ball through the hoop.

Ayme stood up on her feet carefully, picking up the ball once it had fallen at her feet, handling it timidly and looking up at the high hoop.

She turned her head slightly, looking at the ball, before looking at the hoop swinging back and forth, the chains rattling.

"Come on girl, make your shot or give us back the ball," Jayne growled, sick of waiting.

"Yeah," Gavon responded.

Ayme gave Gavon a clever look, throwing the ball up and making the shot easily as she still stared at him and the ball bounced near Gavon's feet.

"Trajectory was correct, speed, velocity," River muttered to the rest. "She beat you."

"Alright," Simon stated, picking up the ball and standing a few feet farther back. "Make it from here."

Ayme walked over slowly, the shot indeed more difficult because of the spinning of the hoop as well as the distance from it. Ayme glanced towards the hoop again, throwing the ball, it traveling through the hoop and not even making the hoop shake. Kaylee caught the ball and smiled.

"Well I guess she's got some skill," Kaylee stated.

"She's doin' that math thing River does," Jayne stated. "It ain't about skill at all."

"Oh yeah," Kaylee said with a smile, throwing the ball and Jayne's chest hard and making him catch it. "You do it with your 'skills' then."

"Well I'm tired, I've been playin' all afternoon," Jayne complained.

Ayme felt something inside her suddenly, something piercing her stomach, her lungs, her mind. Her head fell forward almost from fatigue more than pain and her eyes blinked slowly and widened in confusion. Gavon perked up, beginning to walk over to her when the feeling subsided and she stood straight again. What was that…? It couldn't have been…no…not here…

"Ayme…" Gavon said as his voice trailed off.

"I…just over exerted myself," Ayme lied, not wanting to tell Gavon about the feeling, not wanting to worry him. "That's all."

"From throwin' the ball twice? What kinda wimp are you?" Jayne grumbled.

The piercing came again, more painful this time…tearing into her body like every single cell on her was exploding in spikes. Her mouth fell open as her body fell forward, Zoe catching her around the middle as something made her ears rattle and vibrate.

"Not…not…" Ayme stuttered as she clenched her head in her hands, tightening her fingers in her hair, Zoe still holding onto her as she leaned hard into Zoe's body, her legs beginning to give way from under her.

She screamed out once, then twice, before the pain erupted inside her, around her.

Gavon hurried over as Zoe picked Ayme up under her knees, her body fidgeting as the pain increased inside her brain and her eyes cried out tears. He covered her ears as best he could, glancing around as Simon came over as well, questioning what was happening. River backed away from the crowd now forming as if a bright light had been shining on her.

"Make it stop…make it stop…" she whined quietly.

The pain began to drift off suddenly, before it stopped abruptly and Ayme relaxed in Zoe's arms, breathing hard with sweat trickling down her temples.

"Someone knows the frequency," she whispered to Gavon. His eyes focused on hers, before he darted away, his eyes watering. Ayme felt more tears stream down her cheeks as Zoe glanced up at Gavon and Simon began to examine Ayme's condition.

"We better get her back downstairs," Simon stated. "To make sure everything's alright."

"I won't be alright," Ayme stated, looking still to Gavon with green doe eyes. "Not ever again…they're coming back for me…and you knew…"

Gavon stood back up but still didn't meet Ayme's eyes.

"We gotta keep her secluded, hidden, and have to find something that can block out anything," Gavon stated. "Roy's finally gotta brain, he's warning us he's coming."

* * *

End Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15 Frequency etcetc

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 15------Frequency A.K.A. The Waiting Game

* * *

**

Ayme laid flat on the examination table, her feelings deeply hurt and her body feeling almost numb throughout her torso and limbs.

"What happened up there?" Simon questioned her as Gavon stood outside the infirmary, examining her to make sure she was alright. Shepherd Book stood with him, Kaylee peering in the doorway as Wash had called Mal to the bridge and Zoe followed him there. Inara took River back to her room to keep her safe and hidden as well and Jayne had gone to the bridge, questioning Mal and Zoe the whole way up.

"Nothing that you can help, Doctor," Ayme responded in a broken tone.

"Gavon," Simon questioned as he still seemed to refuse to go inside.

"She's right," He answered loudly.

"I'll be fine within a few hours," Ayme whispered, her voice becoming lost as her eyes had turned such a ghostly silver it made her look less of a person.

"The girl's makers are coming for her I take it," Shepherd Book said to Gavon in a lower tone as Gavon's eyes stayed low and he kicked his toes on the metal ground. Kaylee's head darted up.

"That ain't possible, they're all dead," she responded, but Gavon's uneasy quiet told her Shepherd had it right. "Aren't—they all dead?"

Simon glanced up to Gavon as he still didn't answer, before he thought of something clever, walking away from Ayme.

"I knew it wasn't supposed to be," Ayme said to herself as Simon came back to her side. He placed a shot into her neck, she didn't object to it. "Gavon."

Gavon let out a sigh of regret, before walking into the infirmary his head hung low but his eyes focused on Ayme in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me someone knew the frequency?" She demanded her mouth tight.

"I didn't want to worry you," he responded in turn.

"Do you think this was a better way for me to find out?" she gritted through her teeth. "To think that I was actually going to get away?"

"Don't act like that still won't happen," Gavon said, sick of her sudden depression. "This is why Ted hired me, I know how to deal with this. It wasn't to baby-sit you, no matter how much this job's turned into that."

"Doctor, would you please give us a few moments?" Ayme asked Simon politely. Simon nodded his head, walking carefully passed Gavon and grabbing Kaylee's hand, Shepherd Book following behind them to sit far from the infirmary but not too far.

"If you don't want to baby-sit me then stop, I can take care of myself and let you do your job," Ayme said to hurt him.

"Yeah well, that'll prove to be harder than you think," Gavon replied in a low tone.

"How long have you known?" Ayme asked, holding back screaming feelings that wanted to come out. Gavon didn't answer. "How long?"

"Since the fueling station," Gavon stated. Ayme's head turned to the side and she swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you, you would have been sulking around the ship or worse worrying yourself into a corner that I wouldn't have been able to pry you out of," Gavon said seriously. "You would've been looking over your shoulder at every little thing and instead now you've gotten to be—"

Gavon swallowed.

"Be what?" She questioned. "Human?"

"Yourself," Gavon responded.

"I don't want you killing people because of me," Ayme whispered. "It's not right—"

"Don't you ever say that again," Gavon snapped. "I'm sick of hearing about it."

"I don't care," Ayme muttered. "I don't like it when you have to kill others."

"It's-my-job," Gavon said deliberately. "That isn't gonna stop because of you."

"You don't even know how valuable a life is," Ayme choked. "You just take others away—"

"And you do!" Gavon yelled back. "Here you sit telling me that _my job_ doesn't value life when you can't even consider your own existence a gift! You call it a curse! A mockery of human existence! A copy…of any life!"

"Yes, I do think that!" Ayme screamed back. "I'm taking the place of some soul that should be alive when I shouldn't, Gavon! I'm eating someone else's food! Breathing someone else's air!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason you're still alive is 'cause you're supposed to be!" Gavon yelled. "Wouldn't you think that if there was some outside force controllin' this 'verse that it would've zapped you from this 'verse already! 'Cause personally, it sounds more like you're being a hypocrite, and whining about it!"

"You don't understand a damn thing," Ayme growled. "Just go and kill off who you like and play God for a little while."

"Well I'll stop killing people who deserve death when you stop thinking you shouldn't even exist!" Gavon yelled, turning and beginning to leave. "Right now, I gotta go do my job and take care of this, you just sit tight and baby-sit yourself."

He ran out, shooting up and not really caring about the others who had heard most of the shouting match. Ayme let a few tears fall, but stopped herself and blinked them back, knowing now it didn't really matter anyway or so it felt. Kaylee stood up and jogged her way into the white infirmary, holding onto Ayme's hand to try and comfort her. Ayme felt the slight pressure and shut her eyes.

"I should've never—" Ayme's voice wavered. "Escaped the Alliance…everything that I tried to escape…it just got me straight back to my cage."

"Don't say that," Kaylee said in a calmer tone. "Everyone's workin' up a plan as we speak, I dunno what for, but they are."

Simon hovered around the door, before entering as well.

"How—do you know someone is coming for you?"

Ayme breathed in deeply.

"My creators put a control on my body so if I did escape they could make sure I didn't get far, a frequency that makes it impossible for me to use my power, and prevents me from moving. My body…just begins to let out large amounts of pain, like it wants to kill me," Ayme stated. "Only…only those who were part of my making know it, or so I thought…somehow now there must be someone else who knows it."

"That sounds horrible…" Kaylee said, gripping Ayme's hand harder as Simon's nose flared from anger.

"When will the Alliance know the difference between science and playing God?" Simon grumbled to himself.

"There is something different with River because of them, isn't there?" Ayme questioned, looking at Simon's face and knowing that he had been hurt otherwise he and his sister wouldn't be on this ship running. "They've done something to her."

Simon didn't have to answer for Ayme to know her words were true.

"The Alliance attempts to try to understand what it cannot yet create…and creates what it yet cannot understand," Ayme stated. "River and I are on opposite ends of the same boat, I just hope she doesn't drown."

"And what about you?" Simon questioned quietly.

"I'm drowning," she laughed as tears fell from her eyes. "And I can't stop it now."

"I don't think you're drowning, yet," Shepherd Book stated, walking in. "You're just lost, child…don't give up hope yet."

* * *

"Captain, I got something strange a few ago," Wash stated. "Nothing I could pick up regularly, but there was a weird increase in waves bouncing off of our hull, I caught it though, some sort of high frequency came from the side of us, but no real point of origin near enough to get where it came from." 

"Can you find any way of figurin' out where it came from?" Mal questioned.

"What in the _gorramn_ 'verse is goin' on Mal?" Jayne grumbled. "I can't help but feel you're keepin' somethin' about this job from me."

"I'll try to track it, but at the moment it could've come from anything in that direction," Wash stated. "D'you think…it was the frequency Gavon told you about?"

Mal didn't say a word, only looked forward in the black. Wash got his answer.

"Wash knows an' I don't!" Jayne half yelled. "Aw come on!"

"Jayne, right now is not the time to be bellowin'," Mal replied.

"What should we do?" Zoe questioned immediately.

"If he means to kill our cargo, he can try, but he does that and he's a dead man," Mal stated. "We wait 'til he comes to us, then we'll chop his legs from under him."

"A waiting game, Sir?" Zoe questioned. "Hardly like us to sit and wait."

"It's all we can do unless Wash can find the signal that sent it out," Mal stated. "We wait, get ready."

"Be prepared for once," Wash stated. "If we know what we're up against."

"We do," a voice called from outside the cockpit, Gavon running up the steps. "I do, I can tell you all I got."

"See? Nothin' to worry about," Mal said with a more confident tone.

"I still dunno what we're not worryin' about!" Jayne half yelled.

"You got any headphones on this boat?" Gavon questioned.

"Lookin' to listen to somethin' fancy for a little while?" Zoe asked cynically.

"Something to cover Ayme's ears, even just a bit, it can help," Gavon stated. "She's out of commission now but I just want to prevent any more pain."

"Zo," Mal called.

"I'll find something," Zoe sighed.

"What do we know about this kid?" Mal questioned.

"Put someone at every air lock, fully armed, alert, anywhere he could try and sneak in, if he knows what ship we're in, he'll know all its secrets or he'll think he will. I'm hopin' that since you're captain, you'll know a good few more," Gavon said with a smile. Mal nodded to Zoe and Jayne, giving them the signal to leave and do as Gavon had said. Zoe stepped out uneasily, Jayne grumbling along behind her.

"Well, that'll be the easy part," Mal stated. "What about the hard part where one of my crew could get hurt?"

"I'm gonna hope that your crew can handle a few thugs," Gavon stated.

"I'm not worryin' about thugs, but another assassin on board…"

"I can take care of Roy, it's my job after…all," Gavon stated, trailing off as a small amount of nervousness and guilt began to weld in his stomach.

"Oh, Von, how touchin'. You're gonna take care of me now, is it?" A crackling voice came from behind them. The man Gavon had met on the fueling station appeared on the small round screen, static shooting across the screen. Somehow he had been able to turn on the opposite end of the communicator. Wash immediately tried to track the signal, working away as Gavon jumped over to the screen.

"Why are you doing this, Roy? Some sort of kick to get me back?" Gavon asked in a slightly playful voice as one would use for a child who had gotten into trouble.

"Oh no, Von," Roy responded. "It's for the money. It never used to be about money but…sometimes a man's gotta earn his share of existence."

"You're a _gorramn_ liar," Gavon laughed. "This is just one big game to you, you better have thought about this long and hard before going any farther."

"Why? You gonna punish me by running away again?" Roy asked. "This little job isn't between you and me, Von. I got a job to do, I'm doin' it, whether or not you're in my way. You get in my way you're a dead man, or your precious little test tube cargo is dead. When I come for it I'm not bein' stopped by the likes of you, not ever again."

"Got him," Wash said to Mal quietly.

"Those are some pretty words, I'll just let my gun do the talkin' when you come to visit, if you don't mind," Gavon growled. Roy gave him a half smile that leaned to one side of his mouth, before the transmission died.

"I had him…" Wash said, "Now he's gone."

"Show me where he was," Mal ordered, leaning over Wash's shoulder. "Still at least a good half a day away from us…unless he's got a fast engine."

"How'd he disappear like that?" Wash questioned himself. "That would be a helpful skill."

* * *

Shepherd Book, Zoe, Jayne, Gavon, and Mal had taken a spot to sit near the airlocks across Serenity. It had been three hours since the call from Roy, but there were no signs of him again afterwards. Mal and Gavon took the airlock in the cargo bay, Jayne and Zoe took the one closer to the dining hall and engine room while Shepherd Book took the lower level where the others still were. Kaylee had gone back to the engine room, staying there quietly incase something else happened as Simon stayed down below, sitting in the sitting room patiently in case he needed to help Ayme out in the infirmary. River sat on her bed, resting her head on Inara's lap as Inara pet her hair lightly, Froggy playing with the blanket under them. 

"Why don't you try and go to sleep sweetie?" Inara asked lightly.

"Too overwrought," River responded. "Too many tight thoughts."

"I know what you mean," Inara stated as Shepherd Book walked along the floor below, armed and ready and surprisingly calm.

Froggy's ears perked up as Shepherd Book walked by, but not because of the sound of Shepherd's feet. He bolted for the door, squeezing through the small crack left open and running for the ladder, staring up at the opening above him as his tail twitched impatiently. He meowed loudly, Shepherd Book looking towards the noise as Froggy still meowed to be let up. Shepherd Book walked over to the small orange creature, lifting him up with one hand and letting the small kitten climb up and out on his own.

Up above Jayne had found a way to entertain himself by throwing cards onto a plate from a few feet away, Zoe leaning against the wall with her gun, not willing to let her guard down. She had dealt with how to stay patient over long periods of time in the war, sometimes the calm more torturing than the gunfire then.

"So that skinny thing's got no more killin' power," Jayne stated. "So we're riskin' our necks 'cause of some assassin's ol' buddy, and prayin' we get to where we're goin' so we can get paid, that about it?"

"That's about it," Zoe responded as Jayne flung another card.

"He better be payin' us big time for this," Jayne grumbled. "This passenger ride is gettin' too similar to one we had before, and the skinny runts are still on board."

Gavon had whistled loudly as he twisted one of his small guns on the last digit of his middle finger, the gun spinning sideways as he leaned against the rated wall.

"How long were you an Alliance puppet?" Mal questioned, he taking his spot on the steps, his face calm.

"Since I was 13," Gavon responded. "Left when I was 17, didn't need them to tell me what to do anymore."

Mal nodded his head.

"Brown coat, weren't you?"

"Coulda been."

"I remember the war, barely, but I do," Gavon stated. "I was too busy hunting down the "corrupt" and "power hungry" in the Alliance to get involved."

"This Roy's got some nerve to try and follow you all the way out here," Mal stated. "What happened? Take his blankey in assassin school?"

"Roy was the best in school, had no parents, been raised since he was little to become a killer. When I came into the picture, I got top marks, pushed him down to second rank until I left. He followed me, he wants to kill me and prove he's better."

"You took his blankey, too, didn't you?"

Gavon laughed.

Froggy had finally found Gavon, climbing up his leg and surprising him slightly.

"There you are, I called a while ago," Gavon responded as Froggy clung to his arm, climbing up the rest of the way to his shoulder. Froggy meowed loudly.

"That little orange rat can't understand you," Mal said in a lower tone.

"Sure he can," Gavon responded, "Strays are damn smart, that's why there are so many of 'em. Not like those inbred fluffy things."

"Don't like cats," Mal replied, stretching his arms up. "Too unpredictable."

"You seem like a dog person," Gavon said with a smile. "Had a good one, I betcha."

"Had one," Mal said. "How much longer 'til this guy makes his move?"

"Whole point of a waiting game is to psych us out," Gavon replied. "If we stay calm, he'll show."

"Yeah, well, I have a mighty big hunger growin in my belly," Mal mumbled. "And I dunno how much longer I can wait for this guy to appear before I go and get somethin' myself."

The ship shook, a loud clanking echoing from somewhere behind the ship.

Ayme was down below when the shaking woke her. She had gotten the feeling back in her arms and torso, but her legs still were tingling. She shot up, breathing deeply, wearing a thin set of headphones in her ears.

"He's here…" River said from the open door in the guests' quarters.

Ayme felt it again, crawling from inside her head down her spine, launching pain through her veins like blood.

"Gavon!" she screamed before the pain took over her mind, Shepherd Book running inside to check on her. Simon close behind.

The call echoed through the ship, Gavon's body springing from the wall as he clenched the gun in his hand.

Where was he going to come from?

"Mal!" Wash called down. "He's on our belly!"

"What does he plan doin' down there?" Mal questioned.

"We'll go and find out," Gavon growled in a darker tone. Mal ran over to the intercom, picking it up quickly.

"Zo, Jayne, get down to the lower deck, everyone else get out of there," Mal ordered. "Wash, keep an eye on him, and Kaylee stay put."

* * *

End Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16 Unknown Sacrifice

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 16-----Unknown Sacrifice

* * *

**

"Inara, take River, get in your shuttle," Mal ordered as Simon tried to control Ayme inside the infirmary. She had taken a few steps out, knowing soon that this place was no longer going to be a sanctuary. Gavon darted into the infirmary as Ayme's body had landed on the floor, the pain making her curl up into a ball there as she cried and screamed. Shepherd Book had been waiting for them, the shotgun clenched tightly in his hand as he stood by Mal.

"Cover her ears," Gavon ordered.

"Can't we do anything else?" Simon questioned, pressing his palms over Ayme's ears. Ayme relaxed a bit but tears still fell from her clenched shut eyes.

"Working on that," Gavon stated, pulling out his other gun and setting Froggy down on the ground in the infirmary. He ran under the table, staying stationary under there, his instincts telling him to stay put.

She relaxed further suddenly, the unheard noise gone from the air, her screaming ceasing. Gavon stepped out, listening carefully in the quiet air, before he heard a deep rumbling growing louder and louder.

"Inara," Mal said in a stern tone, his call coming out through the noise easily. She led River away from the room and back up, glancing around to try and figure out where the noise was coming from.

There was a clang on one of the walls, Gavon, Shepherd Book and Mal both jerking their heads towards the noise.

"He's coming through the hull," Gavon muttered in a calm voice, before he squinted at the idea. "He'd never come through the hull…"

Zoe and Jayne were making their way down the railings in the cargo hold when they heard it, the airlock locking on.

"Captain!" Wash called over the intercom. "We're going to be boarded!"

Zoe and Jayne both settled their aim at the airlock doors.

"Baby! Anyway to keep them from getting through!" Zoe questioned loudly.

"Not at the moment!" Wash said over the intercom. Inara and River walked across the cargo bay floor quickly, Zoe glancing down at them nervously.

"You two get up from there!" Zoe exclaimed.

There was noise on the other side, door opening.

"River go, go!" Inara ordered as River wanted to stand and watch. She turned her head suddenly to Zoe and Jayne, but Inara grabbed her wrist and both ran up the stairs.

"This isn't right…" Gavon said down below. He looked towards the noise, still hearing it but was there a shaking of metal grinding through metal?

"He's taking a different way in…" Gavon mumbled. He turned around to see Mal had already climbed to the top and out.

"Zoe!"

"Coming through the front door sir!"

Mal pulled out his pistol, walking towards some of the boxes as cover in the large room. Gavon stepped up as well, but the door still didn't open.

Kaylee heard something strange from the engine room, not the normal hum and pounding but a quieter clink. She backed against the wall, knowing from past experience that calling out wasn't the best first plan. She peered around the doorway to the engine room and all she saw was the dark round hall, no bodies present. Kaylee backed away slowly from the door, still pressing herself against the wall as the engine still continued on.

It was too quiet on the other side of the air lock, after a few clanks and what sounded like a door it had gone dead silent.

"Mal! I got an odd visual!" Wash stated.

"Kinda busy Wash!" Mal said in a more nervous voice.

Jayne suddenly fell forward, leaning over the railing. Zoe grabbed him before he fell and dropped her guard.

There was a clicking behind her head before she felt the end of a gun press against her hair and skull.

"This…is just weird!" Wash laughed as Jayne's gun crashed and fell down on the grating, Gavon and Mal looking up. "It looks like…they've got extensions on the bottom and the front of the ship! The ship's actually above us!"

"Set it down," a deeper voice ordered to Zoe, who set her gun on the grating. "Hold onto him, he might fall and really die."

"Zoe?" Mal questioned, seeing the extra feet above.

"You best set your gun down, Captain," the voice ordered. "Or I'll smear these lovely metal walls with her brains."

"Alright, just take it easy," Mal said calmly. Mal set his gun down slowly, the man hearing the clank on the ground.

"You too, Von," the voice ordered. "And I know you've got your two fancy pieces with you."

Gavon's teeth clenched in his jaw, setting both his guns down before looking down at Shepherd Book. He widened his eyes at him, looking up quickly.

"Good, good. Both of you come out from under there."

Mal stepped out slowly, Gavon following as they exposed themselves in the open. A man with blonde hair and a wide smile held Zoe up, letting out an airy laugh at the sight of Gavon.

"You okay, Zo?" Mal questioned.

"As good as I can be, Sir," Zoe grumbled.

"This is just sad, Von," he stated. "You should know of all people, attack from all sides, and once they come runnin', get them from behind. Been distracted much?"

"You could say that, Roy," Gavon responded. Jayne grumbled and clenched the back of his head, before Roy kicked him hard in the face to keep him knocked out.

"Now, where's the rest of this crew of yours?" Roy questioned, jabbing the barrel harder against Zoe's head. "Obviously your pilot doesn't know what's goin' on, and your mechanic is just sittin' back in the engine room, but the rest…certainly they'd be hidin' the thing you got on board."

He reached into his short coat and pulled out a small black, flat box, a small switch on its side.

"Now…where are you…" Roy muttered, clicking the switch.

Ayme screamed down below, the pain crawling through her body again.

"There she is."

He switched it off, before lifting his wrist close to his face, a thin watch like device attached.

"Come on, then," he said into it. "We found it."

The doors opened, a taller man standing on the other side with wires entangled in his hand. Gavon and Mal both turned their heads to the side as a pair of thugs, a man and woman came in, holding guns at them.

"Oh, good, more of you," Mal muttered. "Hi."

"Go and keep an eye on the pilot, the mechanic's a little girl, she'll be no trouble," Roy stated, shoving Zoe closer to the stairs, telling her to walk down them. "The rest must be down below, along with our escape artist."

"Guess again."

An arrow flew through the air towards Roy, piercing the stillness. Roy jerked his chest and head back, catching the arrow in his hand and turning his head towards where it had come from.

Inara held the bow in her hand, standing outside her shuttle.

"What in the _Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng-! _Inara!" Mal yelled. "You're the passive one!"

"You…aren't what I was expecting to put up a fight…" Roy said in an airy tone, throwing the arrow down.

"You're not the only one," Mal said still in shock she had made a strike. He still held the gun pointed at Zoe, nudging it for her to continue down the steps. One of the other thugs shoved Gavon and Mal forward, gathering the three of them in the middle of the cargo hold.

"Go on miss, get down with the rest," Roy said gently. "Drop the bow, though, I don't feel like dying yet."

"Well, that's too bad," Shepherd said from down below, he shot upwards at Roy.

Before even Roy's counterparts could aim at the Shepherd Roy flipped up, and crashed down in front of Shepherd Book, pointing his gun an inch from Shepherd's eye.

"Can you do that…?" Mal questioned, his humor coming through at the worst time. Gavon rolled his eyes.

"You have a Companion and a Shepherd Defending this boat…" Roy said, almost laughing and jerking his gun down. Shepherd dropped his gun, before Roy showed him to go with the others. Inara had made it down the steps as the thug grabbed her bow from her, throwing it up into the rafters.

"You're just full of surprises," Mal whispered to her. "You been keepin' that thing hidden for long?"

"Just waiting for the right moment to shoot you in your ego," Inara growled as Zoe and Shepherd Book joined the party. The young man who had been working no the wiring stepped into Serenity, holding a gun to the crowd as well.

"Harsh…" Mal replied.

Gavon's eyes were paying attention not to the small quarrel, but what Roy was doing. He glanced down the doorway to the belly of the ship, knowing that there was more than just his quarry down there, but there was something strange about how easily he was leaving himself, not even watching them out of the corner of his eye like Gavon was used to.

Gavon slowly let his hand fall back against his lower back, under his burgundy coat he had another trick hidden.

"Hey! Easy now! I'm just the pilot!" Wash stated as the man walked him out into the cargo hold. Wash glanced around as he saw his fellow crew members captured. "Hey! Am I missing the party?"

Roy walked back, his gun still clenched in his hand before Gavon whipped out a third pistol from the back of his pants, aiming it at Roy easily when he was in mid step. The other two thugs watching them immediately aimed for him as Gavon gave Roy such a look they both knew that those two guns wouldn't have stopped him.

"You willin' to sacrifice these people?" Roy questioned.

"Depends, do you wanna sacrifice your people?" Gavon responded in a cool manner.

"There's the Von I'm used to," Roy said with a wide smile on his face, "This civilian rap wasn't you…I knew it wasn't."

He shooed his hand at his lackeys, their guns aiming back for the rest. Gavon's eyes narrowed, stepping out of the crowd of them slowly, the gun still pointed at Roy. The tension in the cabin became high as the pair stared, before the room completely changed.

Gavon charged forward, his arm flying down and the gun twisting around his middle finger. Roy's legs bent, his gun still held as well.

Gavon clenched the handle in his hand as he stepped within a yard of Roy, swinging his arm around and swiping for Roy's head with the metal piece. Roy leaned away quickly, his hand clenched in a fist as he swung to punch Gavon in the side.

Gavon leaned his body away from the strike, sliding on the grating and spinning on his heel around. His leg flew up and swiped Roy's ear. Roy ducked down before he tried another uppercut punch into Gavon's jaw. Gavon leaned back and let his body fall farther, his foot hitting the ground before they swung upwards and his foot smashed into Roy's bottom jaw.

Gavon flipped back up from his palms as Roy fell back, hitting the metal wall but he pushed off of it and grabbed Gavon around the waist, slamming him into the other side of Serenity. Gavon kneed him hard enough to lift him from the floor, straightening his leg to kick him. Roy flipped back onto one of his hands, feeling the pain of a bruised rib or two from Gavon's knee begin to ache.

It was like a strange dance between the two, one hitting the other, perfect dodges. Both knew the steps, both knew the openings, and took those but neither stopped or used their guns. During the strange battle everyone except Shepherd Book seemed to be enthrawled in the movements. He snuck away from the grating, and down below he traveled in thebelly of Serenity no where to be seen.

Gavon grabbed the edge of the railing and flipped himself up as the others just watched his performance, Roy running, jumping down and flying up after him.

Gavon twisted his leg up and around as Roy rose to stand on the grating, before he was flung down again, sliding on the floor. Gavon whipped the gun out and pointed it towards Roy as Roy pulled and pointed his up at him.

"Don't make me shoot you, Roy," Gavon said in a darker voice.

There was silence again. Roy didn't move. Gavon didn't either, before he unlocked the barrel.

"No!" a voice run out. Gavon's attention was directed towards it, before he looked down through the grating.

Ayme had emerged, Shepherd Book holding her up on his arm.

Roy's attention looked towards the strange white girl, before he realized that's who he was looking for.

"Ayme! Get back downstairs!" Gavon ordered in a growling tone.

"Don't you dare take someone's life because of me," Ayme growled back up, looking towards Gavon and giving him a glare. "I won't put anyone else in danger like this, you're fired!"

"What! You can't fire me! You never hired me!" Gavon yelled.

Roy stood up slowly, the taste of iron in his mouth but his mood happy to see his cargo had gotten some sense.

"Take me then, but you can't hurt the crew," Ayme stated to Roy, looking him in the eyes.

"AYME!"

"You can't be serious!" Inara yelled as she tried to step outside her boundaries, but Mal held her wrist and kept her back, shaking his head.

"Sounds like a fair trade," Roy stated. "Looks like I win this time, Von."

Ayme stood on her own, shaky as her legs felt numb, but she took her steps easily and slowly began to make her way across the silent cargo hold.

Gavon jumped down and stood in front of Ayme to prevent her from stepping farther. Ayme looked at him, his eyes focused on her.

"Don't do this."

"I'll be fine, step aside."

Gavon didn't move, he stood firm. Ayme sighed heavily before stepping close to him and leaning against his chest with her shoulders.

"It's over, Gavon. You go back to your life, and I'll go back to mine," she whispered in his ear, her eyes watering and turning a dark grey.

"I won't—"

"Quiet."

She leaned back off of him, smiling at him before stepping around his stone body and towards Roy, who had been tapping his foot impatiently.

"I—I'm sorry," Gavon whispered.

Ayme said nothing but kept going forward.

"Right, then let's pack it up," Roy stated, scooping Ayme over his shoulder, Ayme relieved to be off of her feet. The three holding up the rest backed out as Roy put his gun away, walking through the group with his prize and making his way towards his ship.

Inara turned and watched as Ayme's body had become limp, and tears had fallen in a trail behind Roy. The door clanked shut, the ship dispersed and no one moved.

"Right," Mal said in the silence, looking towards Shepherd Book. "Let's get moving."

Gavon's body tensed up.

"Go? GO? WHERE?" he screamed as he turned around.

"Its obvious somthin' that Ayme knew that she told Shepherd Book, and we gotta follow her don't we?" Mal stated.

"What makes you think I know something?" Shepherd Book said darkly. Simon crawled up and stood silently, holding something thin in his hands.

"She gave herself up," Gavon muttered to himself before whipping around. "We'll follow the ship—"

"We can't follow that ship, it disappears and re-appears like a damn magic trick!" Wash yelled. Simon walked over to Mal and began to whisper something in his ear, before Mal's face contorted to a strange epiphany.

"Excuse me—"

"We can at least get an idea!" Gavon yelled.

"Not a good enough one to follow!" Wash replied with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"Yellin' isn't gonna get us anywhere," Mal said in a calm voice. "We wait here for now."

Gavon's anger had reached its maximum, he ran forward and took a swing at Mal, but his emotions had clouded his accuracy and Mal threw him down, whipping out his gun and pointing it at Gavon.

"Now as long as you're a guest on my boat, you never raise a hand to me, understand?" Mal snapped. "We wait here, until we've given them enough time to stop for a bit, we know where they're goin'."

"How in the hell would you know that?" Gavon snapped back.

"I injected a tracking device into her," Simon stated, "Here are their traveling coordinates."

He gave the small thin device to Wash and sighed heavily. Gavon's face jerked up at Simon, his mood confused and relieved in a sense.

"We wait," Mal said to Gavon, putting his gun away and letting his hand down for Gavon to take. Gavon nodded sheepishly.

"Ow…" Jayne whined from above, sitting up off of the tall grating.

"Good Morning, Jayne," Mal said happily.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

End Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 17 Precious Thing

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 17-----Precious Thing

* * *

**

They had landed on an outskirt moon, desert climate from the lack of full terraforming, this was why the Alliance chose it, no one would be there until it was far more livable. They had strapped Ayme in carefully but now they set her on a fold out chair in the sand, setting up a small fire to keep them warm. One of the thugs from before, the younger man who had opened the door, began to tie her feet and wrists.

"Sorry, can't be too careful," he said in a nicer tone of voice.

"As a warning," Ayme said quietly. "My hands and feet are the last things you should be worried about."

"Faris," Roy called. "Let her be."

Faris stood up after he finished tying her feet and walked over to churn up the fire. The girl with them had been staring at Ayme since she had settled in the chair.

"Why're we here again?" Faris asked. "They're not comin' 'til mornin'."

"Because we wanna cut the engine, make sure no one can spot us, Faris," Roy responded.

"She's got not a spot of anythin' but white on her, cept those eyes," the girl said to Roy as he set up another tent.

"She's a thing, Raya, stop staring like she were some monkey in a zoo," Roy growled, "get to bed, all of you."

"Right, boss."

"Yeah, Captain."

"'Night."

The three that were helping Roy disappeared in the tents, leaving Roy alone with Ayme, his stare strange as he walked over to her and squatted in front of her. He was staring at her necklace, he had been staring at it since he was on the ship but he never said a word to her.

Until then.

"You alright?" he questioned her. Ayme didn't respond, she didn't feel the need to tell him her comfort level.

"That thing you got around your neck," Roy replied. "Where'd you get it?"

"You seem to know," Ayme responded lightly.

"You're right, I do," Roy said in a quiet way. "You don't know what you got, do you?"

Ayme stayed silent, but her face showed otherwise.

"That's Von's key," Roy stated. "Got it from his mom before he was shipped off to boarding school, said that the key was to his more precious thing in the world. I tried to steal that key from him so many times just to figure out what it went to, never caught it."

Ayme's face questioned him if that was the end of the story. Roy sat down, his legs getting tired and aching.

"I asked him why he acted like that little thing was life and death to him, what it could've possibly gone to. He told me that he didn't know yet, but…that when he did find out what it went to, he'd have found his other half and give it up then," Roy said quietly. Ayme's eyes closed, almost from pain.

"Now I get it," Roy stated. "Why he didn't come for me himself after he saw me."

"Shut up, just shut up," Ayme whispered.

"You don't wanna make a choice, do you?" Roy asked. "You got a husband waiting for you, but you're in love with his brother, that's why you let us take you, you just don't wanna make a choice."

"Quiet!" Ayme yelled, the fire behind the both of them exploding suddenly. It singed the back of Roy's body, the others leaving their tents to see what the noise was.

"Dangerous beast, aren't you?" Roy said with a smirk, before he pressed the small black device he had before in Serenity. Ayme's body erupted in pain, falling back into the chair. Roy stopped, knowing now she wouldn't be able to use that power for another few hours with just the seconds of the frequency entering her ears.

"It's hard to believe, you of all things, would be Von's more precious thing."

* * *

Gavon had settled in the barren shuttle, his feet propped up as he stared out at the starry black with Froggy on his chest. He sighed heavily. 

They had started on their tracking journey a few hours after Roy had taken Ayme.

Inara walked by, peering into the open shuttle but not disturbing him, whatever she could say wouldn't have helped. She walked away quietly, her head held down as she seemed to be lost in depressed thoughts. She didn't even notice Mal as she ran head first into his chest as he was making his way away from the head of Serenity.

"Oh, sorry," Inara apologized, backing away from him.

"S'alright," Mal said. "You okay?"

"Fine, just distracted," Inara stated, straightening herself out.

"Ah, well, distracted?" Mal questioned, looking at her with his head to the side and his hand clenching the railing as he leaned on it.

"I have gotten usedto the thieving and the crime, and this has been a definite change," Inara stated. "It's hard to see someone hurting and not being able to do anything about it."

"I know what you mean," Mal said in a low tone, his mouth tighter and staring towards Inara, before his body became once again rigid. "I—feel—bad for Gavon too."

"I'm sure you do," Inara said, walking towards her shuttle. River, who had stayed in there during the early skirmish had vacated, smiling oddly enough, and now Inara wanted to pray for Ayme's safe return back.

Mal stopped, tapping his fingers hard on the railing and pouting slightly in his own company. He turned back around as he saw Inara enter her shuttle, before stepping quickly to chase her. He reached out as he ran by; grabbing the edge of Inara's bow which had still been lodged above to give him a better excuse to disturb whatever she was going to do.

She had just settled on the floor, reaching for her incense when she heard the boots enter. She didn't even scold him this time, she really didn't know if she wanted to be alone or not.

"I-ah, here, this is yours," Mal said as Inara turned to him, her back bare from the dress she was wearing. He handed her the well-made bow, Inara taking it and placing it next to her on the floor to be put away once she was done praying.

"Thank you."

"Were you really gonna use that thing on me?" Mal asked, pointing towards the bow even though Inara wasn't looking at him any longer.

"Why not?" she answered back, lighting the sweet smelling stick and placing it in its place.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel more comfortable," Mal replied as Inara's head fell. "What're you doing now?"

Inara stayed quiet in her concentration.

"While you're doin' that, can you pray that you don't shoot me with that fancy weapon o' yours?" Mal asked snottily. Inara still didn't respond. Her silence was one of the only weapons she could use against Mal, but at this very moment she really wasn't listening to him and concentrating on her prayer.

"Right, well, I better check on how much longer we're gonna be off course," Mal said in a more childish tone to try and get Inara to pay attention to him. He turned to leave when he saw something that he thought he could touch of Inara's. He reached out for the thin, dark vase about to touch it…

"Don't even think about it."

Mal's hand flew back, before he turned back around to her, and her back was still turned. How could she know that?

"Mal, there's a mirror right there," Inara said, laughing slightly at him.

"I knew that," Mal said lightly, turning and beginning to leave.

"If you would like to stay and talk…" Inara said quietly.

"I wouldn't wanna be a bother," Mal said.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Gavon, you might have some advice to give the boy, he's in the other shuttle moping," Inara said lightly. She saw his mouth tighten before he stepped the rest of the way out. Inara shook her head at him, before continuing her task of praying again.

Mal wandered his way towards the other shuttle, walking in heavily as Gavon still sat there.

"What're you doin' in here?" Mal questioned.

"Sitting," Gavon responded in a muttered voice, sighing heavily. "Sorry for the swing earlier."

"Everyone seems to one point or 'nother, wonderin' when you would," Mal responded.

"Doesn't speak much for your reputation does it?" Gavon asked with a hint of a smile.

"Actually, it gets me more jobs then it should," Mal said with a small laugh. Gavon only sat still staring out. "Look, kid. I get it, everyone on this boat gets it, don't get yourself all mixed up cause you think you let her down some how, you didn't."

"What're you talkin' about?" Gavon questioned, his voice a little nervous but a little angry.

"This ain't just a job to you," Mal said. "Not anymore, dunno if it ever was, that'd be your call, but on Serenity, it's never been a job, she's never been a job to you."

Gavon stayed quiet, but his eyes had wandered from the outside to a dark corner in the shuttle, unblinking.

"The first time I saw Ayme, she was naked," Gavon said calmly, his body seemed to stop breathing. "She looked unreal, like a ghost.

"I got in, easy enough."

_There were guards everywhere, scientists, Gavon shooting through them like target practice, down every hall, no survivors, no one to set off the alarm, and his burgundy coat giving him the appropriate dark cover in the blue lit hallways. One bullet to the knee to make them fall, then one through their head to kill them. He knew the path he had to take, memorizing it, then running through it as fast as he could and with as many casualties as whoever had seen him. _

"I found where I was supposed to get her, and there she was, exactly where Ted said she'd be."

_He walked through the sliding doors after breaking both of the guards necks, leaving a sea of bodies down every corridor he had taken as the rest of the cruiser didn't know what was going on. She was in the tall, thick tube, hovering in the middle of the pink goo, her eyes wide and watching, constantly changing color like oil in light. _

"She knew I was coming, and she had taken every precaution to get herself out without setting off anything."

_Her eyes shifted then turned a solid silver, her body glowing in the dark, before there was a low, long, quiet beeps. Her body began to fall in the tube, the pink liquid draining through the floor in the thick glass, her feet hitting the ground before her head was uncovered and her thin, white hair clinging to her shoulders, face, and back. She coughed up the pink goo, leaning against the glass as it poured out of her lungs, draining into the floor as well, before her legs gave way from under her. She looked to a small consol just beyond the glass, it beeping before the tube rose up into the ceiling, letting her sit on her own as the cold air made her shiver._

"I got her wrapped up, picked her up, and got her out of there as fast as I could."

_He slowly walked towards her, unwrapping his coat around her shoulders and body as the gel fell from her iridescent skin. She looked at him with such thankfulness his heart seemed to stop. He scooped her up, and down the corridor they traveled, stepping around bodies, when four more guards came into view, following the trail of blood. _

_Her hand lifted up, the four of them flew in the air, before they slammed against the walls like toys and fell. The alarm went off then, one of their communicators accidentally getting hit. _

_Gavon ran as fast as he could, finding his way back to the hanger where his ship was hidden, every guard that had come across them had been taken out by Ayme easily, but her body was weakening, Gavon felt it in her grip around his shoulder. _

"We got out into space, and then the real trouble happened."

_They had gotten into the ship, leaving a large hole in its hull to get out. It had two thin wings, its engines on both ends as its small compartment held the most of three people. Most of its front was the thick glass, open, two guns underneath. Ayme rested on the floor, the coat wrapped around her as the closed space made her eyes play tricks on her. The air was hurting her lungs, but she stayed quiet as Gavon programmed his ship to head out. He came back to her, pulling out from the only other seat in the speedy ship a cushion for her head. There was a small black bag under the seat, where he pulled out three syringes, and gently stabbed them into her. _

_The ship shook, before Gavon realized that they were being tailed._

_Everything happened so fast, Ayme didn't know what happened next until she had lost control because of fear, because of confusion, because of disorientation. _

_The ship behind them exploded, then the other fighter, and the other, until finally the ships all around them imploded, Ayme screaming as the chain reaction of explosions in space made the ship veer off course, one of the engines hit with debris. The ship was slow then. What was worse was that Ayme was breathing heavily, her eyes rolled into her head, her body shaking. They had to land somewhere, hidden, somewhere where she could get stronger and where they could find a transport._

"My ship was damaged after the explosions, I sold it on Persephone, then stayed there, 'til she got strong enough to walk on her own," Gavon said in a low, stern tone. "Ever since then…I had to protect her. She protected me…after what? I didn't do much for her, but I promised myself I'd get her where she needed to be, where she wanted to be."

"Even if that wasn't with you," Mal replied. "Have you told her?"

"Don't even ask me that Captain," Gavon growled. "I'm not gettin' advice from a guy who can even do it himself."

"Now what in the _gorramn_ 'verse does that mean?" Mal growled out the question.

"You get the courage to say somethin'," Gavon muttered. "Maybe I will too, but don't go lecturin' me on what to do when you can't do it yourself."

"I ain't takin' whip from the likes of you, kid," Mal grumbled. "I come in here honest and tryin' to give you some reassurance, and you're spouting nonsense. You go and live your life, do whatever you _gorramn _wanna do, be pathetic, and whiny, watch that girl walk out of your life with your brother holdin' her, I personally don't give a rats _pee goo._"

Mal stood up and stormed out. Shepherd Book hearing some of the small spat as he walked impatiently around, trying to think about something else rather than the sick girl and if she was even still alive or in Alliance hands once again.

"Captain," Shepherd Book stated. "That sounded like it went well."

Mal grumbled and headed for a place of peace and quiet, his bunk.

* * *

"Poor guy," Kaylee said in a depressing manner, her back leaning on Simon as they had taken refuge down below on the couch. "He's really takin' it hard, isn't he?" 

"I don't think anyone would be able to take it any other way," Simon said calmly. There was a game of Chinese checkers before them, Simon making his move as Kaylee played serenely with a strand of her hair.

"If I were y'know, taken hostage," Kaylee said in a nervous tone. "Would you…be like him?"

"No," Simon answered. Kaylee's eyes frowned. "I'd be a lot worse."

Kaylee turned to him with her happy grin, before she made her move on the indented board and finished her marbles traveling to the other side.

"I win," she said. Simon's face was in shock, but he laughed.

"Yes, you did," Simon laughed. "I feel like I'm playing River."

"Aw, no," Kaylee said in a playful tone.

"Have you been playing River?" Simon questioned. Kaylee's lips scrunched together as she thought about answering the question.

"Maybe I have," Kaylee replied. "Maybe not."

"That's saying you don't want to tell me," Simon said in a darker tone but a smile on his face.

"No, that's avoidin' the answer," Kaylee retorted, shaking her head slightly with the words. Simon reached her waist with his hands and tickled her, demanding a real answer as she laughed and tried to fight him off.

"Kaylee, I need you in the engine room," Wash said from over the intercom. "We gotta go black in fifteen."

Kaylee jumped off of the couch and ran.

"Gotta go!" She called to Simon as he stood up and chased her.

"That's not gonna save you! I know where you're going!" Simon yelled.

"Black wolf lost his friend," River said from above Simon, somehow lost in the rafters above him.

"River, what are you doing up there?" Simon questioned.

"She can't breathe well," River said slowly, "Simon, we gotta get her breathing better."

Simon's head fell.

"We'll get her soon, _mei mei_, the Captain's working on a plan as we speak," Simon answered, looking at her hair as it hung from the ceiling like a decoration.

"The black wolf's gotta better one," River mumbled.

* * *

"Goin' black," Wash stated, a small desert moon in their sights as they traveled around it, the half that Ayme's signal was coming from cast in darkness. Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Wash were all in the head looking down at it, Mal thinking of the best way to get her back without getting shot by a crazy blonde former Alliance trained mercenary. He never thought he'd ever put all those words together in a sentence in his mind. 

"Alright," Mal said in the dark, an emergency red light coming on. "We go down in the extra shuttle, quietly, Wash sending out a jamming signal and we jump them."

"That sounds pretty simple," Jayne stated.

"You wanna think of somethin' better and more elaborate?" Mal growled. "Every time we got some complicated plan, ten different things go wrong, if we got a minimal plan, maybe one, two things go wrong."

"Sir, even if it were a simple plan, as many things that usually go wrong will go wrong," Zoe stated. "Don't go basin' a simple plan with that reason."

"He'll hear you from a mile away," Gavon said from the doorway, coming to question why everything had gone dark but figured it out on his own.

"Well, hiya mopey," Mal stated.

"I got an idea," Gavon said. "Somethin' he won't expect, or at least I'm hoping he won't, if you can still jam the signal of the other shuttle."

"Yeah, definitely," Wash answered.

"Then we go in, Wash and the shuttle are the decoy, Zoe and Jayne take out the other three from behind, and you and me go get Ayme from Roy," Gavon stated.

"And how d'you plan on doin' that, kid?" Mal questioned, crossing his arms.

Gavon smirked.

"Well, that's a might bit creepy."

* * *

End Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18 A Lightshow

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 18-----A Lightshow

* * *

**

"There."

Wash made his way down slowly, Gavon showing him where to go from just behind his seat as Froggy settled himself on his shoulder and Zoe, Jayne and Mal were scrunched and cramped in the far back of the small shuttle.

"I knew there's a reason they say four to a shuttle," Mal grumbled as he tried to stay away from Jayne.

The ship landed with a small jerking, Gavon already making his way to the door as Mal followed.

"You know what to do?" Mal questioned to Zoe and Jayne.

"Yeh, take out the _ruttin' _bastards that knocked me out," Jayne growled. Zoe simply nodded.

"Wash."

"As soon as you guys leave, I got it," Wash stated.

"Right, lets do this," Mal said in a half confident tone as Gavon opened the door and began his trek on his own.

It was almost dawn on the desert moon, the sand cold and frigid from the night but now warming with the sun's coming light. Roy and his crew had powered down the ship, everything but the ship's senser in case the Alliance wanted to come early as well. Roy placed Ayme within his tent, staying up until she had fallen asleep and then letting his eyes rest as well, the others having gone back to sleep after the scare. The fire had died long ago, leaving black wood and ash in its place, no longer any smolders or cinders.

There was no wind, no morning noise from anything, just quiet sand and beginning heat.

Inside Roy's ship there was a sudden beeping and flashing.

Raya was the first to hear it, bolting from her tent in the cold morning and running up the open ramp and door, sitting herself in the cockpit chair and reading what the ship wanted to say.

"Roy!" Raya called from inside the ship as she pressed several buttons quickly. "Ship closin' in!"

Roy's head rose up, sliding around Ayme as she wheezed in the thick air, walking towards the ship and heading for Raya.

"Our employers early?" Roy questioned.

"Naw, not even near the drop off spot," Raya stated, "Two miles south, short range shuttle."

"Well, Von's come after all," Roy said in a happy tone. "And maybe we can turn him over too."

"What do we do?" Raya questioned. Roy thought for a moment, his mouth shifting to one side.

"Wake the other two, go and take care of them," Roy ordered. "They think they're gonna sneak up on us we'll give 'em a surprise."

"And what about your friend?" Raya questioned. "D'you want us to—"

"First chance you get kill him," Roy ordered. "He won't show you any mercy now that we got his china doll."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here in case the Alliance ship lands before you get back and make the transaction, keep an eye out," Roy stated.

"Right, sir."

"Go get the boys up," Roy ordered, turning the chair slightly. She stood from it and Roy took her seat as she yelled out to the other two. He shook his head.

"Poor Von, what an idiot," he said to himself before stepping back out of the ship and to the tent Ayme lay in. He opened the door, peering in and seeing Ayme was still asleep, zipping it back up and leaving her alone. As she heard the zipper shut one of her eyes opened and hearing the three disappearing in conversation began to calmly try and see if her powers worked at all in the slightest. She stared at her tied hands, concentrating on the knots there and slowly freeing the rope little by little.

Roy stretched his arms out, his gun dangling on his side as the morning began to beat on his back.

The other three first jogged their way closer to where the ship had been spotted, taking a longer while than they would've liked on the round moon's harsh surface, tall dunes and deeper in between them but then as the sun's light began to even pierce where they were they caught a glimpse of it shining on the horizon. Raya directed them both to go either way around as she went forward, both heading behind sand dunes as the ship had landed on a flatter space between two.

This was a bad idea, but they didn't know that.

One of them crawled over on the dune, looking down at the shuttle as it seemed to lay vacant and still.

"Well, I hate to do this…" he said, aiming for the engine with the shot gun he had.

"So do I."

Suddenly Jayne kicked him hard in the face, sending him riding down the bottom of the hill as Jayne caught the gun under his boot. "How do you like it?"

Jayne picked up the shot gun and fell back behind the hill.

Faris had been staying low along the ridge on the other side of the ship, not seeing either of his partners or anyone else for that matter.

"Where in the heck are they…" he whispered to himself, before he heard the click of a gun and a barrel in his back.

"Well, I don't know, but I got your back," Zoe stated, running it up his back for him to stand up. Faris' gun fell onto the sand.

Raya hid behind a near by dying shrub when she heard the crashing of body on sand. She saw Faris rolling down the hill unconscious as he landed a few yards from her on the flattened plain. Zoe pointed her shotgun at her, before Jayne peered over the hill as well, pointing his gun as well as his new gun at her, her other partner under his foot before he pushed him down the hill.

"Boo."

Roy turned around and went to begin packing up the tents, burying the fire with sand and his foot before he heard the zipper to his tent open. Ayme stood up, her legs wobbling as he turned around. He began to reach for the remote he had used on her, when it flew from his side and whisked off into the air. Roy looked at her as her hand still hovered in the air.

He pulled his gun free quickly and pointed it at her easily.

"That's a bad idea, girl," Roy stated as her breathing became worse in the harsh air. She stood, unfazed with the weapon, taking a step back.

"Where're you gonna go around here?" Roy asked. "Think about it, you can barely survive in the air here, you wanna die so easily?"

"You'll shoot me before I get killed by the elements," she stated. "Either way I die."

"There's one way you live," Roy stated.

"No there isn't," Ayme responded, taking another uneasy step back. "I'll die there too, I won't let them take me back."

She took another step back when Roy clicked the gun's safety off and a bullet into place.

"I'll shoot you," he warned.

From behind him he heard a growl slowly going lower, like a cat. His eyes grew wide, before he heard the click of a gun just behind his ear.

"No, you won't."

Gavon stood there, Froggy hissed on his shoulder as Roy dropped his gun and turned around. Mal stood next to Gavon, also pointing his gun at Roy.

"Come on now Roy, once they come runnin', get 'em from behind," Gavon said with a smirk on his face. "Really, I did learn something for you, now you gotta learn it from yourself."

"Bravo, Von, how long have you been watching?" Roy questioned. Gavon looked to the side, his gun growing closer to Roy's nose.

"A few hours, sure your little crew is now getting' beaten on by the giant ape we got on his crew," Gavon replied lightly. Roy became nervous. "Oh don't worry, Roy, I'm not gonna shoot you."

Gavon pulled his gun away as Froggy's eyes stared and glared, growling again at Roy. Mal stepped closer to Roy with a smile on his face.

"That's my job," Mal stated, before aiming and shooting Roy in the top thigh. Ayme jumped with the noise, covering her ears. Roy screamed and fell down, staring angrily as Gavon took Roy's gun from the sand.

"Sorry to make you miss your appointment, Roy," Gavon stated, walking around him. "But Ayme's coming with us, if you don't mind."

Gavon turned to Ayme, before he knew it she had ran into his chest, her head against his free shoulder, her arms around his waist inside his coat.

Mal walked passed them and into Roy's ship, starting it up easily and contacting Wash.

"Hey, you three head back to Serenity, we're takin' his ship up," Mal stated.

"What about our three captives?" Wash questioned.

"Eh, leave them there, they'll wake up sometime, or the Alliance'll find 'em," Mal ordered.

"Right-o," Wash answered.

Mal stood up and looked out towards the other two he still needed.

She was crying silently.

"Don't cry," Gavon whispered to her. "It's hard enough for you to breathe as is."

"C'mon!" Mal yelled, "We gotta get goin'! Before the Alliance gets here!"

Gavon placed his guns and Roy's gun in their places and scooped Ayme from under her knees, picking her up as she tried to calm down. He looked down to Roy who had chosen to try and stop the bleeding from his leg.

"Seeya around," Gavon stated, walking away from him and onto the ship, Froggy letting off one last hiss before Gavon entered the ship.

"Seeya, Von," Roy stated.

Mal had already strapped himself in when Gavon set Ayme in her own seat, strapping her in carefully and taking his seat as well, placing Froggy inside his coat as Mal shot up off the ground.

"Welcome back, kid," Mal stated. "Have a nice vacation?"

* * *

Kaylee opened the airlock as Mal walked into his ship again, feeling better in the large boat rather than the cramped shuttle and the little toy Roy had. Froggy followed him in as Gavon carried Ayme in, her legs still weak and her lungs constantly coughing now. 

"Kaylee, you think you can rig that little boat to go off and make a little light show?" Mal asked.

"Sure, Captain," Kaylee said excitedly, walking into the ship quickly. Gavon set Ayme down on her feet.

"Alright, lemme see," Gavon said lightly. Ayme opened her mouth again, blood beginning to crawl into her throat. Gavon rubbed her shoulders. "Stay, I'll get the oxygen gel and then we'll get you in—"

He looked over to the silver crate holding all of her medical supplies.

"Here," River said, pointing to a drawer for Shepherd Book as she held a tube, a bottle of the orange liquid, and a bag in her arms. "And here." She pointed to another for her brother to open.

She ran over to Gavon and handed him the supplies, Shepherd Book pulling out the thin metal tub and Simon grabbing a bag of the blue liquid.

"We'll get this set up downstairs," Shepherd Book replied, stepping towards the deep belly of Serenity as Simon followed him.

Gavon nodded to River as he took the tube and bottle from her, tipping Ayme's head back and opening her mouth like he had done before, the sight not as scary to the crew as it had been. She took the tube in, her hand tightening into a fist, before River grabbed in and let her squeeze.

"Breathe."

Gavon opened the bottle, and poured as he had done before as well. Ayme took it into her lungs, coughing but beginning to breathe easier. Gavon took the bag from River and placed the bottle inside, pulling the tube out and inside it went, before he tipped it under her chin and let it pour out of her. He pulled out his small thermometer box and placed it on Ayme's head, her temperature had dropped to 96. She'd have to get it up soon and the bath wasn't going to feel pleasant with that low of a temperature.

Mal ran into the cockpit.

"Kaylee inside yet?"

"Nope," Wash stated.

"Once she does, let's put this place to our rudder and get the hell outta here," Mal ordered.

Inara came out of her shuttle, seeing that they had come back and that Ayme was now with them, orange foam coming from her mouth. She breathed out with relief, before she saw Kaylee re-enter and shut the doors. The ship creaked slightly as Wash and Mal watched the little ship speed off, Wash turning the ship around and heading back on course towards Newhall once again, hoping that the Alliance wouldn't make an appearance until they had vacated for good.

"There we go, no more bad ship," Kaylee said lightly.

The last of the substance came out, Ayme's lungs breathing easier as her hand loosened in River's.

Froggy meowed loudly at Gavon's feet as Gavon closed off the bag and let it shrink. He handed it to River, knowing she knew where it went anyway and picked Froggy up, placing him on his shoulder.

"You think you can make it down?" Gavon questioned to Ayme as her body still shook on its feet. She nodded lightly, wiping some of the foam from her nose and mouth.

Gavon led her with his arm towards the underside of the ship, Simon and Shepherd indeed setting up the warming tube.

Ayme stepped into the haven happily, missing it.

"It's ready," Shepherd Book stated, Simon walking over to Ayme suddenly and injecting her arm three times full of the medicine she needed to take.

"Thanks, Doctor," Gavon stated, not as disgruntled as his usual replies were.

"No problem," Simon replied as Shepherd Book stepped out, Simon following with the syringes. Gavon slid the door shut, realizing Ayme hadn't moved since she had arrived inside.

He stepped over to her, Froggy still settled on his shoulder and touched her back lightly.

"Ayme," Gavon said. Ayme's head jerked towards his voice, before she came back to reality, her lungs still wheezing slightly but breathing becoming easier and easier.

"You came back for me," Ayme whispered.

"Yeah."

Ayme lifted her arms up and let him strip her down, the feeling different now but nothing was to become of it. He helped her into the bubbling tub. Her reaction was different once she stepped in.

It felt too hot, it felt like it was burning her.

"Gavon, it's hot," she whined. He knew it would feel that way, holding onto both her shoulders to keep her in the water. "It's too hot."

"I know," he said in a pained tone, pushing on her shoulders for her to submerge. Froggy jumped onto the bed and watched carefully.

"Gavon, it's too hot," she whined again, struggling slightly back but her knees entered the water, the burning shooting through her legs.

"It'll fell okay soon," Gavon stated, "You'll get used to it."

Gavon pushed her to lie down in the tub, her eyes watering as the heat began to reach into her skin and turn it red. She began to relax against it, but it still felt like it was cooking her. She didn't resist, she knew it was for her own good but it didn't feel good.

"You need to stay in there, until I get you out," Gavon ordered. "Okay?"

She nodded, swallowing the pain down.

"You got too cold there," Gavon laughed. "That's why it hurts."

She nodded again.

"I gotta go call my brother, tell him we're gonna be a little later than expected, but I'll come get you," Gavon stated.

"I should talk to him," Ayme said in a hoarse voice. Gavon gave her a strange look. "He'll take it better from me."

Gavon's eyes darted down, nodding.

On the outside of the door, Shepherd Book, Simon, Kaylee, and River all sat near to listen to the conversation.

"How did you find me?" Ayme questioned. Gavon cleared his throat.

"The Doctor put a tracking device in you, without really telling the rest of us," Gavon stated, petting Froggy's head.

"I thought I was going…" Ayme whispered. "I would've killed myself."

"They seemed to be helping with that," Gavon laughed. Ayme's eyes fell on the bubbling water. "I wouldn't have left you there, Ayme."

"I just thought after what I said to you," Ayme stated. Gavon smiled and shook his head.

"So what?" Gavon said lightly. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

Ayme's mind went backwards, Gavon hadn't killed Roy, Mal had been the one to shoot him. She looked at Gavon with her mouth half open.

"I know, it's a shock," Gavon laughed. "I wanted to too, believe me."

His eyes fell on his hands. Ayme grinned at him.

"I'm glad you didn't."

* * *

"Finally headed back on course," Mal said to Zoe as he stepped out of the head of Serenity and she began to walk in. "Pretty explosion off in the distance." 

"I can only imagine who done that," Zoe stated as Mal looked down the hall and saw Inara standing all by herself.

"Well, ambassador, maybe we'll have a calm trip after this," Mal stated, walking passed her and towards the back of the ship.

"Where are you off to now?" Inara questioned him.

"Food, been hungry for a while," Mal answered. "Care to join me?"

"I would hardly think to, but unfortunately I am as well," Inara stated, stepping behind him.

* * *

End Chapter 18---taking another break lol. Yell at me if you want me to get my bum in gear again. 


	19. Chapter 19 An Early Lunch Etc

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 19-----An Early Lunch and Eavesdropping

* * *

**

Mal and Inara had begun dinner in the mess hall, having a small amount of spats and arguments as usual before Shepherd Book had found his way into helping, making a larger dinner than normal, of which they invited the crew to eat. Jayne after hearing the news of food was there within Mal removing his hand from the button, wondering why his mouth hadn't been filled yet.

Kaylee had been in the engine room naturally, checking everything over before she headed into the dining room, helping set the table as Jayne still wondered why his mouth hadn't been filled yet.

Ayme's temperature had gotten mostly back to normal by the time the announcement was made, her body feeling stronger as well, so Gavon helped her dry, dress, and both went to the top of the ship, Ayme feeling hungry more than ever Gavon found River on his trip back down to get Froggy, telling her to head to the mess hall if she hadn't heard the announcement, but she wanted to see the kitten and went to go and get Froggy herself. Gavon walked back into the mess hall without a word as to why he was back.

Zoe went and stole her husband from the helm, dragging him back, feeling a sudden urge to consume a lot of food and needing to fast. Wash didn't want to fight back, more or less afraid of his wife ripping his arm from his shoulder if he took a step slower than she was.

Simon found River in the belly of Serenity, Froggy in hand and both made their way up to dinner.

"The guy didn't know what was goin' on," Mal said in an amused voice as Simon stepped in, a spot saved for him and River in between Ayme and Kaylee. River sat down next to Ayme, her legs crossed on the chair and set Froggy on her ankles. "Here we'd been watching the guy for a good two hours, he didn't even know Wash had landed on the dirt, flown around the moon and landed again. I'm hopin' you taught yourself what you know."

Mal pointed a finger at Gavon as he stuck a piece of protein onto his tongue.

"That's why I left," Gavon half laughed.

"I still say you stole his blankey," Mal joked. "Worse yet, he sends all his crew away. It was like sneakin' up on a kid with his eyes closed thinkin' no one can see him."

"Sounds quite boring compared to what usually happens," Inara laughed, watching as Ayme ate away hungrily, as well as Zoe and Jayne, all looking rather similar in table manners for some strange reason. "Someone is usually shot, stabbed, or clinically been dead for a certain amount of time by this point."

Gavon laughed, assuming Inara had been kidding. When no one else had, he glanced around the table of serious faces. Ayme glanced around, pushing her hair back over her shoulder, it suddenly becoming annoying as she tried to eat.

"You're serious?" Gavon asked in a nervous tone. "Aren't you lot just a passenger barge?"

"At the moment, yes," Mal responded in a confident tone.

"Usually there's been some crime thrown in the mixture as well," Inara laughed.

"Well, we'll be glad it's been abnormal, then," Ayme said lightly, nudging Gavon to stop his worry as her eyes shifted to a calm green.

"But you two probably haven't heard about the wibbly-wobbly Geisha doll job, have you?" Inara asked with such an excited smirk. "It was by far the best job—"

Mal's hand flew over Inara's chatty mouth, and continued eating.

"You're lookin' to get yourself shot, ambassador," Mal stated in between bites. Inara removed his hand slowly.

"Stop teasing, Mal," she joked seductively. Mal coughed in surprise, the food he was chewing on becoming the food he was choking on.

"How're you fairin'?" Zoe asked Ayme from across the table. "Feelin' better?"

"Much, thank you," Ayme answered, smiling gratefully.

"Well, we can see you've got an appetite now," Wash joked. "How about your little parlor trick?"

Ayme set her fork down, debating on how to test herself. Her eyes shifted into a constant rainbow of colors like oil in light. She gently lifted her milk colored hand and across from the kitchen flew the jug of basic sugar water they all had been drinking, floating it above Wash's glass and filling it.

"Much obliged," Wash said, toasting his glass with the air as the jug hovered back into the kitchen.

"You don't have to thank me," Ayme laughed. "From what I heard you were the reason that anyone could come save me at all. Thank you."

Wash's smile fell on his mouth as he moved his shoulders a bit, Zoe rubbing his back.

"Well I don't know about that, but I am glad someone—" he stalled. "Besides my wife appreciates my genius."

"I appreciate your genius, Wash," Kaylee laughed.

"I'll appreciate it once I see it," Jayne grumbled, stealing more of the food on the table. "Til then I ain't appreciatin' nobody but me."

"Ah, how eloquently put," Wash said in a snotty voice.

"Before this goes on any longer," Shepherd Book interrupted, "How much time until we've reached our destination?"

"At least another day's added, four more to go I'd average," Wash stated.

"I'll need to call my brother, to tell him we'll be a day later than planned," Gavon said to both Wash and Mal.

"Thought you might," Mal said, taking a deep drink. Gavon's eyes narrowed from the captain's tone, something about it making him suspicious. Ayme had begun to become fed up with her silver strands, setting her fork down again and pulling her hair back with both her thumbs, beginning to braid her way down to keep it out of her face. Kaylee's eyes grew as she grinned to Ayme, wanting to know how she was doing it so fast.

"You know how to braid hair?" Kaylee asked her as she held onto the end, not having anything to tie it with.

"Oh, yes. I learned how on Persephone. One of the maids taught me," Ayme stated, still trying to figure out her dilemma.

"Could ya' do mine like that?" Kaylee asked excitedly. Simon looked at her curiously as she looked at Ayme hopefully, imagining her hair tied back and braided like hers.

"Yes, of course," Ayme laughed, before she felt Gavon take the end of the braid in his hand, tying something around it. "Where did you get that?"

"Was the cat's toy," Gavon answered, tying the knot with the thin string. "Eat, already."

"I might have something a little more suitable in my shuttle, if you and Kaylee want to stop by there to braid her hair," Inara said gracefully, trying to snare Ayme into coming into her shuttle anyway.

"After we contact Ted, I'll come," Ayme said in a friendly tone. "If that's alright with Kaylee."

"Wol—sure!" Kaylee answered. "All we got is time, don't we?"

"That's true," Ayme laughed.

"River, do you want to come too sweetie?" Kaylee asked lightly, peering around her brother to look at River.

River was eating a piece of her food, having given Froggy some already as he chewed it in his mouth.

"Yes," she said deliberately, giving Froggy more once he was finished, before looking towards Ayme. "He doesn't want to say."

Ayme gave her a questioning look not knowing what she was talking about.

"A slumber party in Inara's shuttle?" Mal asked in a fake excited tone. "Count me in."

"No _hwoon dahn _allowed," Inara stated.

"I think I'm going to have to give you a specific lecture, Mal," Shepherd Book declared with a laugh in his tone.

Everyone laughed a little, except for Jayne.

"Y'all gonna be naked in there?"

"Jayne!" Kaylee whined. "NO!"

"Does everything involving girls in your mind mean they have to be naked?" Simon questioned in a disgusted tone.

"Why?" Jayne asked in a disgruntled done.

"I think you outta have the same lecture with Jayne," Gavon laughed.

"He wouldn't listen anyway," Simon said.

* * *

"Here you are," Wash stated, showing Ayme into the head of Serenity. Ayme's mouth hung open at the sight of the black and the calm it brought to her. "Here, sit here." 

Wahs showed her the spot in front of the monitor, turning the chair for her to sit in and spinning her back around to face it.

"Alright, then, I think Gavon can take it from here," Wash stated. "If you need me I'll be in my bunk."

"Sure," Gavon said smiling towards him as he left. He peered his head back in.

"Now, remember, I trust you not to touch anything," Wash replied, "With that said, I'll be in my bunk."

"Gotcha," Gavon said, shaking his head. He knelt over Ayme's shoulder and began to open the transmission. Wash sudden; ran back up the stairs.

"On second thought, I just better stay here," Wash stated. "Just in case anything big happens."

Gavon rolled his eyes before on the screen appeared Ted, his face slightly worried, but shifted immediately when he saw Ayme on the other side of the transmission.

"Ayme!" he half yelled, adjusting himself closer to the screen.

"Hello, Ted," she said in a milky voice, her eyes changing dramatically to a strange gold brown.

"You look wonderful," he replied.

"You can tell through this?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

"I can," he said. "How have you been? I haven't gotten to speak with you in what feels like…forever."

Gavon wanted to gag then and there, but instead just turned to Wash and sighed heavily.

"I'm fine, Ted, I promise," she laughed, "Gavon has taken very good care of me."

"That's good to hear," Ted stated in a more relieved tone. "I was concerned for a little while if he hadn't just stuck you in a box somewhere."

"No, Ted, I let her out every once in a while," Gavon said loudly, leaning against the back of Ayme's chair.

"Ah, little brother, I was wondering where you had gone off to," Ted said in a dominant tone. Ayme hit Gavon in the leg below the screen, telling him to behave.

"I don't let her out of my sight much," Gavon stated. "No worries there."

"Ted," Ayme interrupted. "We might be a day late."

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Ted asked immediately, wondering right away.

"No reason," Ayme laughed. "We just got held up, I…wanted to stay somewhere longer than I should have. The Captain allowed it, but I didn't know how much it was going to hold us up."

"Why did you want to stay?"

"It was raining," Ayme said simply, lying but then not lying at the same time. "I've never seen the rain before."

"Pleas save me," Gavon mouthed to Wash who was shaking his head.

"No, you haven't, have you?" Ted said in a soft tone. "I have a present for you for when you come."

"A present?" Ayme questioned. "What kind of present?"

"A secret present," Ted said calmly.

"It's not a puppy," Gavon whispered. Ayme hit him again.

"You're not mad that you will have to wait four more days, are you?" Ayme questioned.

"No, of course not," Ted said softly.

"Good," Ayme stated. "I have to go and spend some time with my friends on board, Ted."

"Friends? Sounds like you've become attached," Ted said lightly.

"Yes, it's a wonderful crew," Ayme stated. "Is it alright if I leave you?"

"Oh, yes," Ted said lightly. "Go on, I'll see you in four days for sure?"

"Yes," Ayme said with a small giggle and a smile.

"I love you," Ted said lightly. Ayme grew nervous, and slightly embarrassed with the two others in the room. Although Wash was staring at Gavon, his eyes closed and his teeth grinding against each other.

"I love you too," she said in a hollow tone. Wash heard the grinding then.

"Gavon, take care of her," Ted ordered.

Gavon waved his hand up, knowing that he could see it in the screen.

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Gavon turned around and killed the transmission, growling slightly.

"What is it?" Ayme asked.

"Nothin'," Gavon grumbled. "The girls are expecting you."

With that word he left, Ayme's face changed to concern, before it looked pained.

"You alright?" Wash asked her.

"Mm," Ayme answered, sitting up and stepping out passed the bunks and towards Inara's shuttle, a slight strange weight on her shoulders that made her steps oddly heavy as well.

* * *

"Sit here, in front of me," Ayme replied to Kaylee as she sat down on the end of Inara's bed. River had settled behind her, staring over her shoulder as Inara had given her several small hair ties to hang onto for Ayme. Kaylee hurriedly sat down in front of her, Ayme running the brush Inara had down her hair a few times, trying to make it as untangled as she could. 

"How are you and Simon carrying on?" Inara questioned.

"Oh, fine," Kaylee said smiling as Ayme began. "Too bad for him that he don't do well against me with Chinese checkers."

Ayme stayed quiet, her mind lost in other thoughts as Inara glanced at her from the couch. She could read her face, her hands moving by themselves as her emotions were lost.

"Ayme," Inara questioned. "Are you alright?"

Ayme glanced up but continued pulling the hair into place from the top of Kaylee's head down.

"Yes," Ayme stated. "I think, just tired from all the food."

"How is your fiancé doin'?" Kaylee asked as she kept her head still. "Does he miss you?"

"He's never really seen me before, it's hard to miss someone you haven't really met," Ayme laughed.

"But you two talked, over the transmissions and messages and stuff, right?" Kaylee questioned.

"Yes," Ayme answered. "He thinks he misses me, if that answers your question."

"Your and his romance kinda reminds me of all those stories where two people exchange love letters all their lives," Kaylee said dreamily.

"Then they decide to meet and neither of them really loves the other," Inara laughed. "Or they never meet at all and die without one another."

"Well that part, no," Kaylee said playfully.

"She loves him," River suddenly said as Ayme finished the tail end of the braid, River's hand coming forward and handing her the hair tie.

"Well, we'd hope so if they're gonna get married," Kaylee stated as Ayme tied off the braid. Inara saw Ayme's eyes tear up, her mind barely holding on. "I wonder what it'll be like to be a bride…"

Ayme's eyes closed with the thought.

"There, you're done," she said in a hollow tone.

"Really!" Kaylee exclaimed. "That was fast, I'll be right back, I wanna go show Simon!"

"Shouldn't you look at it first?" Inara laughed as Kaylee had already bolted for the shuttle door.

"Oh I'll have time for that!" Kaylee said from outside, her footsteps heard echoing away. Inara walked over to Ayme and sat next to her, knowing the situation and how to handle it, but Ayme needed to make the first move before she could.

"You love him," River whispered inside her ear, before sitting back. Ayme opened her watering eyes, looking all around the beautiful shuttle.

"He told me he loved me," Ayme stated. "I said it back, but…but I never…never meant it. I just…I just wanted a way out."

"Ted?" Inara asked. Ayme nodded, her head falling back down on her hands.

"How can you love someone you've never met?" Ayme asked. "I don't…I don't understand it."

"Because you love someone else," Inara replied quietly. Ayme's eyes closed again.

"Ted knows what I am, he'll treat me the way I should be treated," Ayme stated, her voice beginning to weaken.

"Like what? An experiment?" Inara laughed. "Does he know who you are?"

"I'm not a who, I'm a what," Ayme whispered.

"Not in any of our eyes," Inara stated. "Not in Gavon's eyes."

"Gavon doesn't know what he sees," Ayme replied.

"I think he sees you," Inara stated. "I think he sees the real you, and you can't stand that because you can't see it."

Mal was walking back from cleaning up the mess hall, suddenly hearing Inara's calm voice coming from the open door of her shuttle. He was about to enter, when he realized that River was there, as well as Ayme. He stepped back, but lingered near the doorway.

"Don't go dancing around the truth. Honestly it doesn't get you anywhere, believe me," Inara stated. "You can go years without…without saying what you mean to or doing what you want to, but you can change that."

"I don't deserve to think that," Ayme whispered. "I don't deserve—"

"No one thinks they deserve the person they love, sweetie," Inara replied. "The point is, you don't have much time to make a decision, and he's not going to make it either because he is thinking the same thing you are, that he doesn't deserve you and that you're in love with someone else. You should tell him the truth, otherwise it'll just be more painful for both of you in the end."

"How do you know all this?" Ayme questioned, looking up at her for the first time. Inara's face changed to slight shock.

"Just, intuition," Inara replied. Mal knew that tone, she was lying.

Kaylee suddenly came running up the stairs and towards Mal before he could react.

"Captain," Kaylee said happily, showing off her new braid.

"Captain?" Inara questioned from the echo outside. River had been paying attention to the door since he had arrived, but didn't say anything, it was more interesting this way. "Mal!"

"I've done nothin'!" Mal stated. "Just walkin' by! Haven't even come in!"

Inara stood up from the bed as Ayme wiped her eyes clean of tears.

"Is eavesdropping on private conversations entertainment to you!" Inara yelled.

"The door was wide open!" Mal defended.

"That does not give you permission to listen!"

* * *

End Chapter 19 


	20. Chapter 20 Advice On Not Knowing

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 20-----Advice On Not Knowing

* * *

**

Zoe was throwing up almost everything she ate, but her stomach still craved food even afterwards. Why did anyone want to get pregnant if they couldn't actually eat for a good long period of time? Suddenly a ring of truth about how some people don't want to get pregnant came to Zoe's mind.

Motion sickness had also taken hold in her mind, somehow the usual even rides on Serenity had become uneasy and every little jolt made her dizzy or once again sick to her stomach.

There was a knock up above, Zoe sitting up off her bed trying to act like she was normally, strong, confident, and not sick to her stomach.

"Whose there?" she called up, her hair falling onto her shoulders as she had been holding it off of her neck to try and cool her body down.

"Zoe?" a meek voice answered. It sounded like Ayme, why was Ayme coming to see her?

"Ayme, honey, what're you doin' walkin' around the ship?" Zoe questioned, walking to the bunk opening and looking up at the pale girl. Ayme turned her face to the side, her eyes concerned as she leaned down.

"I…I needed to ask you something," Ayme stated.

"Well alright," Zoe said in a calmer tone, "Come on down then."

Ayme carefully stepped down on the first step, Zoe's arms out ready in case the sick girl lost her balance, but she made it half way down and let Zoe help her the rest of the way.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Inara and Kaylee?" Zoe questioned with a small laugh.

"I already saw them," Ayme said with a weak smile, but her eyes were watering as if she was going to cry or had been crying.

"What're you lookin' to ask?" Zoe questioned, offering her to follow inside and sitting her down on one of the chairs inside the orange and red bunk.

"I need some…advice," Ayme answered in the same meek tone she had called to Zoe in, her head and face down from Zoe.

"What's wrong, honey?" Zoe asked, kneeling down and touching Ayme's knee, trying to figure out why the girl had such a depressed look on her face.

"How…how do you tell someone you love them?" she stuttered out. Zoe's head jerked back in surprise, she came to Zoe…for love advice?

"Well…Inara might know more about this sort of thing," Zoe said lightly. Ayme shook her head.

"You know more, you've got Wash," Ayme replied quietly. "You actually know what it feels like…to say it, and mean it. Inara…I don't…I mean…"

"I gotcha," Zoe laughed, before sighing heavily. "One question for me though."

Ayme nodded once, her mouth tilting to one side.

"Is this about Gavon?"

Ayme's face lifted up, swallowing back her answer, but Zoe laughed.

"Well, that answers that," Zoe muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be with his brother?"

Ayme's face fell further. Zoe didn't press it any farther than that, but if this were to happen, even though Zoe as well as most of the crew had been rooting for one of them, preferably Gavon, to make a move, what about the job? Would they get paid?

Zoe pushed her feelings on that aside; Gavon had already given them enough money to survive for a long time, or enough time to find another job.

"Honestly, I dunno how it happened," Zoe said in a happier tone. "But all I gotta tell you is that, you'll know what to say when the time comes."

"When does the time come?" Ayme asked eagerly. Zoe had a wide smile on her face from the answer.

"That's gotta depend on you," she answered calmly, "But it better be before he's gotta drop you off."

"I was planning on it," Ayme said, a giggle coming out with the words.

"Where's the boy, anyway?" Zoe asked, "He's usually two steps behind you, ain't he?"

"He's been hiding," Ayme stated. "Ever since I talked to Ted."

"He can't find you," another voice called up, surprising both Ayme and Zoe. River stuck her head down, tilting in curiously. "He doesn't know where the white wolf went."

"Don't tell him I'm down here, River," Ayme said in half of her voice. River tilted her head, but put her finger over her mouth and lifted herself back up, her light footsteps disappearing from the hallway.

"Hiding a bit?" Zoe asked as Ayme made her way to the steps.

"Making him sweat," Ayme muttered in a half satisfied voice, crawling up the ladder carefully and peering around to see if anyone else was there.

* * *

Gavon had been searching for Ayme, it was around time for her to take her pills and she was no where in sight. He had searched the belly, the infirmary, the cargo hold, the kitchen. He questioned Kaylee, Simon, Shepherd Book, and had commissioned River to find her. After seeing her a second time she just told him, "hide and seek" over and over again. He even found his way to Wash, but Wash hadn't seen her since much earlier. On his way back from the head of Serenity he ran head first into Mal, slamming into him hard as his mind was lost on finding Ayme. 

"Hey, kid, where's the fire?" Mal questioned grumpily, feeling his now sore shoulder.

"Have you seen Ayme?" Gavon spilled out of his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, she was playin' her piano in the empty shuttle," Mal stated, "She didn't go through an airlock, don't look so…fidgety."

Gavon bolted through the dark hallway, not really paying attention to Mal's words except for empty shuttle.

"Crazy kid," Mal muttered, walking along like he was going to before being pushed out of his path.

"You didn't tell him, did you Captain?" Wash called from the room a few feet away.

"Yeah! Why not?" Mal asked. "What'd I miss?"

"Never mind, Mal," Wash laughed.

"Too much goes under my nose on this boat," Mal muttered to himself, "And I get rammed into cause of it."

* * *

Shepherd Book was once again spotting Jayne down below when he saw Gavon run by above, knowing he had learned Ayme's location. He tried calling down to Simon and Kaylee below, before catching both their attention. 

"He found her," he replied in a quiet and harsh tone.

"Really?" Kaylee asked excitedly, the braid still in her hair as she climbed out, Simon following.

"What?" Jayne half barked as he finished lifting. Kaylee had darted up the stairs and carefully snuck her way closer to the empty shuttle, some of the notes floating out into the air as she sat down just outside it.

"What in the _gorramn_ 'verse is goin' on now?" Jayne grumbled as Simon followed, sitting next to Kaylee above as they both tried to listen. Mal was walking out when he saw them, eavesdropping.

"What're you two—"

Kaylee placed her finger over her mouth and shock a scary look towards Mal, his mouth clamping shut. Shepherd Book hooked the weights onto the bench press before taking off his gloves and sneaking up as well, a gathering beginning to form around the door.

Jayne looked up at them, before looking to Mal.

"Did I miss somethin'?"

"Now I know how you feel all the time, Jayne," Mal replied, continuing on his path and ignoring the situation.

"You wanna play cards?" Jayne yelled up.

"Nope," Mal replied, before disappearing from the cargo hold.

* * *

Gavon stumbled his way into the echoing noise, Ayme having settled herself in the seat again as she let the keys speak her words and feel her pains. She was humming in a milky way, her voice slightly soothing but Gavon straightened himself, ready to give her a few foul words. 

"I know what you're going to say," Ayme stated. "So save it, please."

"You need to take these, now," Gavon ordered, walking over to her and shutting off the piano, his mood towards her still unfriendly. Her arms still hung in the air when he handed her the three huge pills and the bottle of water. She took them gently from his hands, trying to open the bottle but unable to get a real grip on it. Gavon took it from her softly, opening it and hanging onto the cap, Ayme throwing the first pill to the back of her throat, drinking, then repeating the process with the other two. She handed him the water, before stepping on the button to activate the piano, beginning to play again.

"Where have you been?" Gavon questioned. "Why didn't you come down to take them?"

"You're mad with me, I didn't want to be yelled at," Ayme replied, continuing her waves of notes.

"You scared me half to death," Gavon half yelled, his arms flying up and some of the water from the bottle spilling on the floor. Ayme shied away, but continued playing and didn't reply to his comment.

"What? Are you mad at me now?" Gavon snapped, tightening the cap on the bottle as not to spill it any further.

"I don't know what to say," Ayme stated. "It's not my fault you couldn't find me."

Gavon's face went from angry to frustrated, his breathing calming down but becoming heavier.

"If you want to make sure you get to Ted, you have to remember to take these, or get the injections," Gavon stated.

"You're babysitting me," Ayme replied. "You don't have to do that anymore."

"Gawd! What is with you!" Gavon half yelled. "Would you just tell me what's wrong!"

"You're the one who's yelling," Ayme said calmly, her fingers still gracing the keys. He pressed the piano off again but Ayme still wouldn't look at him.

"You were mad when I told Ted I loved him," Ayme said suddenly in an eerily calm tone. Gavon froze, his heart caught in his throat and his words caught behind that. They sat in silence for a few moments, feeling to Gavon like forever, before he pressed the piano on again and turned to leave.

"I didn't mean it."

Gavon stopped his trek out, one of his feet frozen behind him.

"I never meant it, not once."

"Your point being?" Gavon asked in a half whisper.

"I don't know what to do, Gavon," Ayme said in a hurt voice. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you want me to say? That I do?" Gavon said in a lower tone, his head falling to the floor. "'Cause I don't."

Ayme shut off the piano, stepping over the plastic strip and walking behind Gavon. She slipped her arms under his and around his ribs, leaning her head against the dip in between his shoulder blades. Gavon's head shot up, his breathing became easier.

"I never meant it, Gavon," Ayme sobbed, hiding her face in his light shirt and letting the fabric absorb her tears, her fingers tangling in his shirt. Gavon's stomach tightened and a nervous yet happy feeling began to take over his body. What was she doing? She…couldn't possibly…

Gavon slipped her hands from his shirt and turned around towards her.

"Please don't cry," Gavon whispered, hugging her under her white arms and pressing her against his chest and shoulder.

"I didn't…expect this to happen," Ayme sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. He tried to calm her down, rubbing her back up and down. "But it's happened…and I don't want to fight it anymore…I just don't know what to do…"

"About me?" Gavon asked in a quiet and hurt tone, thinking she was talking about him and what to do.

"No," she laughed through her crying, "About Ted."

Gavon swallowed, his face shocked.

* * *

Inara stepped out of her shuttle, looking up and expecting to not see a group gathered around the shuttle across the way, River now listening as well, her head peering down from up above somehow. 

"What's all this?" she questioned, all the head looking towards her and placing a finger over their mouths in a strange unison.

"Gavon and Ayme," Kaylee mouthed towards Inara and pointed at the open shuttle door. Inara made her graceful way over and listened as well just behind Shepherd Book.

* * *

"Don't you mean about me?" Gavon whispered. She shook her head in his shoulder. 

"I mean about Ted," Ayme stated again, lifting her wet cheeks and deep blue eyes towards him.

"Why…about Ted…" Gavon questioned nervously.

"Why do you think you idiot?" Ayme laughed, setting her fore head against his.

* * *

Zoe had found herself once again hungry even thought hunger wasn't always a good thing anymore. She was walking towards the mess hall, then the congregation of five people caught her eye, walking towards them as they seemed zoned in. She gave them a concerned look, before hearing the voices inside the shuttle. Gavon and Ayme were in there? 

She leaned in as well, her hunger being outweighed.

* * *

Gavon's face was burning, he knew it was. But she was right there, in front of him, staring and not moving away, not pushing away like she had done before. 

"I'm an idiot then," Gavon replied calmly even though his insides were tossing around as if he were on a roller coaster.

"Come on already," Inara whispered from outside the door. Kaylee tried not to laugh at the comment, it sounding almost as less Companion-like as her and the Captains light arguments.

"Why do I put up with you?" Ayme joked quietly, her stomach just as nervous as Gavon's, but this felt right, where they were felt right.

"Because I'm an idiot," Gavon stated, unable to hold himself back any longer. He shifted his head away from hers, tilting his lips to meet hers and kissing her softly in the darkness of the shuttle. Ayme kissed him back immediately, pressing back.

* * *

Mal was walking back when he saw it, the group had grown, but better yet Inara had joined them. This was his chance… 

"INARA SERRA! ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone jumped back from the wall, Kaylee into Simon, Shepherd Book standing up wickedly fast, Zoe leaning against the wall and Inara clenching her top to make her heart stop racing.

"Yes," River answered the captain, the only one unaffected.

* * *

End Chapter 20 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well it took them 20 chapters but they're together, don't think this is the end yet, there's still a large matter to resolve, what about Ted?


	21. Chapter 21 The Explanation

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin, smokydays, Happy Camper and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. You ppl are gonna hate me for this chapter lol but it makes things interesting!

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 21-----The Explanation**

* * *

"What is going on?" Gavon demanded as he peered out of the shuttle, Ayme holding onto his arm, having been scared a little bit from Mal's scream.

Even though there had been a loud yell outside the shuttle, it had been the happiest moment in Ayme's life.

But the higher the pedestal, the harder the fall.

Dinner was…awkward. Most of the crew knew, except for Jayne and Wash what had happened due to the fact that they had been outside it at the time.

Everyone was oddly quiet, and there was no hiding it. Inara sat next to Mal, but the anger radiating from her body was enough to show Mal that his wise-cracks and banter wouldn't be tolerated, not for a very long time.

Kaylee felt embarrassed but at the same time she couldn't stop smiling, eating her share quietly as she held onto Simon's hand. Simon was usually quiet, so his silence wasn't exactly abnormal, but it still felt like someone should be talking or telling a story.

River was feeding Froggy a little bit every time she ate, the kitten still quite small but his playful nature attachment to the crew made him a larger part of the world than he ever would have been. River kept him close when he wasn't with Gavon, the kitten seemed to be helping her somehow, she wasn't disappearing quite as much, she wasn't speaking as much gibberish as she usually did, and she seemed in all honesty in having the company of something that wasn't always telling her she was doing something wrong or trying to stop her or treating her differently. Kaylee, Inara, even Simon sometimes treated her like a lit firework, waiting for her to explode but at the same time trying to put her out. Froggy wasn't afraid of her, all he did was purr.

Ayme was eating more and more every time she had a chance to, and strangely enough the more she seemed to eat her own food the more color she got in her pale pigmented skin. Her hair was still silver and thin, but her sickly appearance was beginning to look healthier.

Gavon was himself at the dinner table, throwing in small comments when there was talking, but eating only what he really needed and helping Ayme when she needed it.

Wash felt there was something up, but he took it in as he would ask Zoe later, something about the air told him asking now might set off some sort of secret explosion, although it might have helped calmed the air a bit.

Zoe ate hungrily, even though she knew later her stomach wouldn't want all of this food but she couldn't stop herself, her body had gone into a strange sequence of eating then loosing it later.

Jayne was, well Jayne. He ate more than his fill, and without many manners.

Shepherd Book began telling a story, knowing that he could break the silence and not be nervous about it, everyone listening intently before the awkward wave began to drift, and conversations ensued for a small amount of time.

They departed, everyone that knew still curious about what was going to happen next. Were they going to turn around or was the plan to still head to Newhall?

Gavon didn't know himself, they should have been calling Ted, but to say what exactly? Now that we've had three delays we're just not coming at all? Or better yet, your fiancé wants to be with me not you. Ted wouldn't take this well, he always got what he wanted, no matter what even if people said no. Sure he was a good doctor, but that didn't mean he was a good man.

Ayme had let herself forget about Ted for the time being, not really wanting to think about it, not then, not ever again. She was down below again, reading on the bed as Gavon had gone above to lift weights.

She was tired again, but not like she used to be.

River and Kaylee were above as well, playing jacks, or trying to as Froggy wanted both the rubber ball and the small metal pieces to bat away any moment he chose.

"Take it easy, son," Shepherd Book stated as he spotted him, Gavon's mind wandering away and forgetting what he was doing.

"Oh, right," Gavon's mind had come back to reality, concentrating on the movement rather than what he was doing before.

"What's on your mind? You seem…distracted," Shepherd Book questioned him as Gavon let him take the bar and place it in the bench press.

"Just…gotta think about things, Shepherd," Gavon responded. "Now's good a time as any."

"What is it you need to think about then? I might be able to help," Shepherd Book stated as Gavon sat up and switched placed with Shepherd Book.

"Where to go next," Gavon responded, helping Shepherd start. "After…this."

"Ah, I see," Shepherd Book stated. "I suppose you'd go find another job, unless you wanted to stop for some reason."

"Shepherd, I know you kind of know what's going on, since you were just outside the shuttle with everyone else," Gavon stated as Shepherd took his reps.

"Yes, well…I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Shepherd Book answered.

"Honestly, Shepherd, I don't think that could happen," Gavon laughed a little. "I think you'd be the one uncomfortable."

"What d'you plan on doing then?" Shepherd questioned.

"I never thought about it, I never really thought about it happening," Gavon stated. "I mean I thought about it, I just never thought it'd actually happen."

"You don't have to think on it right away, son," Shepherd Book stated. "Just have to relax and think it over for a little while. You've got plenty of time."

"It feels like I've got a lot less than I want," Gavon stated.

"It always feels that way," Shepherd Book laughed. "Just part of being human is all."

"Y'know sometimes I wonder what that means," Gavon stated. "What exactly is human then? Is it just a state of mind some have?"

"Being human is a lot of things, and there's no one explanation for it, everyone has their own perceptions of what is and isn't human," Shepherd Book stated as Gavon took the bar from him. "I suppose it has to do with the idea of belonging more than anything."

"Maybe so," Gavon responded, stretching his body out as Shepherd Book sat up. "I gotta go and make sure Ayme took everything, thanks Shepherd."

"You're welcome, son," Shepherd answered as the girls still played jacks but Kaylee was getting frustrated with Froggy. Gavon turned and whistled towards them, the kitten's ears sticking straight up before Froggy bolted from the girls and for Gavon, trying to climb up his leg. Gavon picked him up and stuck him on his shoulder.

"You torturing those poor girls?" Gavon asked the orange kitten. Froggy yawned in response. "You're gonna be a handful, I just know it."

He slid the door open and peered inside the room, Ayme still reading away with her legs bent up and the small, thin screen on her thighs.

"Reading again," Gavon said in a scolding tone as he set Froggy down on the ground. His tail held high he trotted towards the bed and jumped up to greet Ayme, brushing against her leg.

"You sound so surprised," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice as she pet Froggy's head. Gavon's eyebrow rose up before he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked to see Simon entered his room.

Gavon slipped inside the room and slid the door shut, not really wanting to share his conversation with anyone else down there.

"Did you take all your shots?" Gavon asked her as he stepped in.

"Mmhm," she answered, still reading as Froggy crawled onto her stomach and curled himself up there.

"How're you feeling?" he asked yet another questioned.

"Fine, Gavon," Ayme laughed, setting the thin screen down onto the other side of the bed. "What is it?"

"What's what?" he asked, settling himself on the end of the bed.

"Something's got you all fidgety," she answered as Gavon began to pet Froggy lightly.

"Ted," he replied in a half sigh. "Ted's got me fidgety."

Ayme didn't say anything but stared at Gavon.

"We need to get in contact with Ted, tell him we're not coming," Gavon stated.

"I know," Ayme replied, her head falling back as her eyes went towards the ceiling. "But not tonight, not after we just…"

"Tomorrow then," Gavon responded. "As soon as we can."

"Then where are we going?" Ayme asked with a little bit more excitement.

"Persephone, Beaumonde, Hera, where ever you want to go," Gavon said in a quieter tone. Ayme laughed, Froggy sick of giggling on her stomach and standing off of her, jumping onto one of the pillows next to Ayme's head.

"I don't care where we go, as long as we get there," Ayme said lightly, shutting off the small screen and setting it on the floor. "Gavon, I'm cold."

Gavon stood up from the bed towards the black bag, when Ayme grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No, Gavon," she laughed, pulling him down on the bed beside her. "I'm cold."

"Not followin' you," Gavon said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so sure," Ayme giggled, nudging her face under his cheek and curling against him.

"Does this mean no more heating tub?" Gavon asked. "Cause…I like this but…"

"Gavon Grey," Ayme said in a scolding voice right against his ear. "Are you implying you would rather see me naked?"

"Honestly, yes," he joked. Ayme hit his shoulder hard, harder than he thought she could. Now he actually flinched.

* * *

"What d'you s'pose the Captain's gonna do now?" Kaylee asked Inara. Both had gone into her shuttle, Inara brushing out Kaylee's hair carefully from the braid.

"Honestly, I don't care what Mal does as long as he gets us somewhere in one piece," Inara growled.

"He really scared you, didn't he?" Kaylee questioned with a wide smile on her face.

"He took us all by surprise, that's all," Inara implied. "He should know better than to do something like that."

"He was right though," Kaylee replied, knowing the Captain was driving Inara crazy as usual. "We were eavesdropping just like he was on you."

"I'm just glad he didn't yell any earlier, otherwise he would have ruined everything," Inara stated, "And maybe now we can go to somewhere civilized and not wandering around in deep space to a dust planet."

"From what Simon's told me, Gavon's brother's a big wealthy researcher for the Alliance, a huge doctor. Then he just up and left with all his findin's, not even a word to anyone," Kaylee told Inara.

"What kind of research?" Inara asked.

"Dunno, Simon didn't even know, just if you were a med student, you shoulda looked up to him," Kaylee said lightly. "But if he is all alone on Newhall, he might need a little—companionship."

Kaylee thought she was cleverer than she should have as she nudged Inara in her leg.

"Kaylee, he's going to loose his fiancé, I don't think he would be in the mood to even consider it," Inara half laughed.

"Well, he might look like Gavon," Kaylee pressed.

"We won't be going there anyway, not if we don't have to," Inara replied.

"I haven't been asked to change course yet, if you're interested in callin' the man."

Mal stepped into the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Kaylee, engine room, Wash wants you to check on something," Mal ordered.

"Then why didn't he call me over the intercom?" Kaylee pouted, standing up and brushing passed Mal.

"'Cause he's busy!" Mal called out as she walked away.

"_Kuh-ooh duh lao bao-jurn…" _Kaylee's voice said from far off. Mal turned his attention back to Inara who had turned her back to him and replaced the brush she had been using to one of her dresser tops.

"D'you have appointments to keep somewhere?" Mal questioned.

"I'm not in the mood, Captain," she said in a disgruntled tone, using his title in the sentence, she was distancing herself.

"Are you still titchy about earlier?" Mal questioned. "I had every right to ask what you were up to."

"Yes, Mal, it was for catching me when I was eavesdropping," Inara snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"At least you're callin' me Mal," Mal replied as he stepped in further.

"What is it?" She growled her back still to him.

"Just wonderin' if you've got somewhere else to be."

"If that's all, then get out."

"Inara—"

"_Gwon nee tze-jee duh shr_ Mal, and get out."

Mal backed out, his concern for her had outweighed his mouth, but his mind was confused. What was wrong with her?

Inara fell down on her knees slowly, crying silently.

* * *

The morning had come, and no one seemed to be awake. Gavon had woken up earlier than he would have liked but the quiet atmosphere above wasn't a bad change. He wondered if anyone was in the head of Serenity this morning, or if they were just following course calmly. He wondered if he could actually go and call Ted right then, would the Captain care?

Gavon walked up the railing slowly and quietly, lights turning on as he went, until he reached the dark hallway and traveled up the small ladder into the cockpit. There was no Wash, or Mal. However River sat in the farther seat, not in Wash's station where the dinosaurs reigned.

"Well, kiddo, you're up early this morning," Gavon stated in a pleasant tone.

"He won't be happy," River replied as she stared outwards into the black. "You have to keep her safe."

Gavon didn't respond to her, only gave her a strange look and continued to the strange vid screen.

Gavon wondered if it was early even for Ted, or what their time zone was.

He waited patiently to see if he could get through to him, before Ted's face appeared.

"Gavon, another delay?" Ted asked angrily.

"Why do you say that?" Gavon asked snottily.

"Because that's all you've been telling me," Ted responded with a hint of anger.

"Ted," Gavon began, wondering how to do this. He could have said she died, or the Roy got her, but what happens if he somehow finds out otherwise?

"What? What is it?" Ted asked nervously as Gavon had stopped talking.

"We're not coming, Ted," Gavon sighed out.

"What do you mean? Were you caught? Did someone find out who you both are?" Ted asked urgently.

"No, Ted," Gavon replied. "We're just not coming."

Ted's face changed, his eyes narrowing and his mouth grew smaller.

"Where's Ayme?" Ted questioned.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore, Ted," Gavon stated. "She doesn't want you anymore, she never did."

"What makes you think that? Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?" Ted questioned.

"She doesn't love you, Ted," Gavon said in a more serious tone. "She's never even really met you."

"It doesn't matter, Gavon, I love her, I helped safe her, if she's talked you into this—"

"Look, Ted, I…I love her," Gavon replied. "I love her, I know that. And now I know she loves me, and I'm not gonna let you treat her like a puppet, or an experiment."

Ted had gone quiet, his face turning red.

"Look here, Gavon," Ted stated in a more sinister tone. "Unless you want me to go and tell the Alliance about who has their precious commodity, you had better be here in three more days, as promised. If you don't, I'll send them towards your little passenger vessel and make sure that she never sees the daylight again, and you never see her again."

"You can't be serious," Gavon said angrily. "You want them to have her?"

"I'd rather them than you," Ted growled. "Better yet, I'll just tell them that you took her all by yourself to sell her, who're they gonna believe? A bunch of vagabond traitors of the Alliance, or a top researcher? _Dong ma?_ Do the math, and if I ever get a call from you again, I'll call them first."

"_Jien tah-duh guay!_" Gavon exclaimed. "_hwoon dahn!_"

"Swear all you like, Gavon, its not going to change anything," Ted stated.

"How can you do this!"

"Goodbye, Gavon."

"I'll shot you myself, Ted."

The screen went black.

"Told you," River replied. "You should tell white wolf, she's awake."

"Why are you so happy about this?" Gavon asked angrily.

"Not happy," River said calmly. "Just know."

Gavon sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair and leaning forward, before lifting himself up from the chair, his heartbeat thundering in his chest. How was he going to tell Ayme? What were they going to do now…

* * *

End Chapter 21--See? Let the hate for Ted reviews come!


	22. Chapter 22 A Change But Not In Course

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin, smokydays, redbrick, M for Mystery, Happy Camper and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. You ppl are gonna hate me for this chapter lol but it makes things interesting!

This chapter is mostly about Mal and Inara FYI lol, just as a warning the storyline goes on as usual but its not a fast chapter by any means.

* * *

**What Is Human?**

**Chapter 22-----A Change But Not In Course

* * *

**

"What is the _gorramn_ 'verse is wrong with 'Nara?" Mal questioned Kaylee as she continued her maintenance on the engine. "She's held herself up in her shuttle since last night."

She had started the night before then got an idea to make it run smoother. Mal had once again been avoiding the Companion, her snapping at him more hurtful then she knew.

"What d'you mean Captain?" Kaylee asked lightly, standing over the engine as she watched it turn carefully, trying to catch sight of one of the inner workings.

"She told me to mind my own business and get out!" Mal replied in an angry tone.

"Isn't that what she usually says?" Kaylee questioned, confused as to what his sudden problem was.

"No!" Mal stated. "Well, yeah, but this wasn't like other times, she meant it."

"And she doesn't mean it the other times?" Kaylee laughed.

"You gonna just sit there and laugh at me?" Mal asked. "I don't like gettin' yelled at for somethin' I ain't done, no especially for somethin' I ain't done."

"Did you ever think that not doing anythin' was the problem, Captain?" Kaylee said slyly. Mal's mouth hung open, his serious face had gone blank, but his usual knowing all countenance took hold again.

"Now you're playin' at somethin' you know nothin' about, Kaylee," Mal growled.

"Oh I see, just 'cause you don't wanna admit to anything you come take it out on whoevers you find," Kaylee replied. "But I said it and you never said it weren't true."

"You do your job and fix the ship," Mal grumbled. "Gotta go see if the passengers wanna change course."

"Riiight Captain," Kaylee replied as she continued on her work. He walked out, trying to convince himself it was just life as usual, but Kaylee was right. There was no other explanation for it. She was never like that to him even after his worst stunts and words, even when he called her…

Sure he was snotty sometimes, not like she wasn't towards him all the time. There were rare civil conversations, but that was mostly in the presence of others, sometimes. What was her problem? If she wanted him to do something she could've acted nicer, less regal or whatever she was supposed to act like. She was clever but not clever enough to actually get what she wanted across. She made things crazy, even inside his own head, if she wanted to work so badly then she should've gotten off this ship a long time ago, and if she didn't want to get off the ship then she very well could've told him why. She didn't say anything, and as long as she didn't say anything why in the hell should he? Where does she come off?

Mal ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he continued through the mess hall, Jayne once again eating his fill at the table when he saw someone making tea in the kitchen he wasn't expecting to see.

Jayne munched away as Mal stared at Inara, her profile held low as she poured the hot water into the cup.

Mal had three choices here, stomp off and go actually find Gavon and do his job, walk away normally like nothing was wrong and do his job, or face her head on now, no tail between his legs running off.

"Jayne," Mal called out, making Inara jump a little bit, she hadn't seen him there. She was too busy lost in her own thoughts. "Go and eat the rest of that in your bunk."

"Why?" Jayne questioned angrily, his mouth half stuffed still. Mal didn't look at him, he was watching Inara as she tried her best to still pretend he wasn't there. "Aiight."

Jayne stood up from the table and left, the silence becoming unnerving to him anyway. If those two weren't fighting, something was seriously wrong and he really didn't want to be around it.

* * *

Simon had lost River, what else seemed to be new? He was down below and, learning his lesson from a few days before, knocked on Ayme and Gavon's door. He heard someone stirring inside but didn't open the door, he wasn't going to even if she said he could. 

"Yes?" she called sleepily from inside.

"It's Simon," Simon greeted. "I was just wondering if River was with you."

"No, not that I can see," Ayme laughed. "But Gavon isn't here, maybe she with him."

"Alright, thank you," Simon thanked as he glanced in her room to make sure she wasn't in there. He heard slow footsteps clanking down towards him, glancing up to see Gavon was wandering in, his head held lower than it usually was.

"Good morning," Simon called out to him. Gavon's head jerked up and caught Simon's eyes, but they fell down.

"Morning," he responded in turn.

"Have you seen—"

"Cockpit," Gavon answered, continuing to his room and sliding open the door, before sliding it shut.

"Thank you," Simon thanked halfheartedly, walking to the ladder and leaving the quiet quarters.

Shepherd Book was reading when he heard it, someone was crying down below. He had heard voices some moments ago, but the sudden crying shocked him enough to leave his quarters to check on what was going on.

"I should have known…" Ayme sobbed quietly from inside the fourth room, Shepherd Book walking closer as he tried not to listen but this had caught his attention.

"I'd rather have three days with you…" Gavon said in a softer tone, "then none at all."

What was going on? Shepherd Book thought to himself.

Inside the room Ayme was leaning against Gavon's chest again, her arms there as Gavon didn't know hat to do with himself, holding onto her shoulders lightly.

"There isn't anything we can do…If we call him…"

"He'll call the feds," Gavon answered her. "We…we'll think of something before we get there, just don't worry about it."

"What if I…have to stay?" Ayme whispered.

"He can't force you to do anything, Ayme, remember that," Gavon answered. "You're a lot stronger than he is, alright?"

Ayme's anger was rising in her even through her watering eyes.

"I will," she replied, staring into his shirt.

"Come on then," Gavon said in a gentle tone, letting go of her shoulders and clearing some of the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Get dressed and we'll go and get some breakfast."

Shepherd Book slowly approached their door, knocking on the outside rim.

Gavon looked quickly to the door as Ayme put on a different shirt.

"Yeah?" Gavon called out in a half hearted tone.

"Pardon me, but I was just going to go to the mess hall, would you two like to join me?"

"Sure Shepherd," Gavon half laughed from inside the room. "Just give us a second."

Shepherd Book stepped back from the door with his hands behind his back, waiting for a few minutes before the door slid open and Gavon stepped out first, Ayme following in his stride.

"To breakfast we go," Shepherd Book stated, continuing up while the other two followed, but as they began to walk up the stairs to the top Jayne appeared with his food in hand.

"You goin' to the mess hall?" Jayne questioned in a strange tone.

"Yes, why? Is there something the matter?" Shepherd Book asked as Ayme shied slightly behind Gavon.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Jayne stated, pushing passed all of them. "Looks like 'Nara's got herself in trouble, 'er somethin'."

Gavon looked at Jayne with a questioning glance, before looking at Ayme and shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"You've been avoidin' me," Mal replied to Inara, stepping to the table and sliding out a chair for himself as Inara continued with her task at hand. 

"No, I've been enjoying my privacy," Inara spat out like a bad taste in her mouth.

"Well I can see you're all manner of mad at me about somethin', mind shedding some light as to why?" Mal questioned calmly, leaning back in his chair and hooking one of his thumbs in his suspenders. She didn't say anything, ignoring him usually worked, but he just wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You can stay mad all you like," Mal replied. "But I'm just gonna keep talkin'."

"What is with you and not leaving me alone? Is it some sort of fun game to you?" Inara demanded, spinning around in the kitchen to face him with the words.

"Call it what you like," Mal replied. "But right now you're not in your shuttle, you're in my mess hall, so I can talk and do whatever I please here."

"Oh I see, when you're not in the shuttle bothering me it's my shuttle," Inara said, her voice weakening slightly. "It's like talking to an imbecilic child when I try to have a conversation with you."

"You call this a conversation? It's more like a one-sided attack," Mal said loudly with a hint of his nervous laughter. "I'm asking you, earnest here, what's gotten into your mind?"

"You don't seem to care much, so why should I say? So you can call me whore and I call you petty and we both stomp off in a huff again? Honestly, Mal, I don't even know why I've tried talking to you for the last eight months, it always turns out the same."

"Because its fun!" Mal laughed again. "You win some, I win some, its how this works!"

"This is all just a game to you!" Inara yelled, now their conversation echoing not only to the back where Kaylee was still fiddling, but also where Shepherd Book, Gavon, and Ayme stood.

"It's not a game!"

"You just love to play with me, and try to _win_ against me!"

"What would make you happy then? 'Cause right now I don't know what you want! Somewhere to have customers lining up for you around the block and back? Is that it?"

He had shoved himself standing, walking towards her in the kitchen, his arms flying around again.

"Conducting my affairs—" She stopped herself as she had gotten into his face, backing away. How had she gotten here again? How had he managed to get her out of her calm countenance?

"Yeah," Mal pressed.

"Look, I just can't speak with you right now, Mal."

"And why in the hell not!" Mal yelled as his arms flew around again.

"Because you're driving me insane!" Inara yelled back. "You stupid _wang bao dahn—"_

"Don't you go mouthing off again," Mal said in a lower tone. "I haven't as far as I've seen done anythin' wrong!"

"You're never looking for a fight and yet you always seem to find one," Inara stated with a small laugh to top it off.

Back in the cargo hold the three that were there stood dumbfounded at the yelling, waiting for some sign of it stopping. Kaylee had been shaking her head most of the time, another fight between those two was something she didn't need to hear.

"No, they always find me," Mal replied. "That's the difference, and this ain't no fight. I dunno what the hell it is but it ain't a fight."

Inara was quiet, she had turned her back to him and sipped her tea, trying to remember back to a place of calm before chatting with the Captain further.

"Would you just **_tell me_** what's wrong with you?" Mal questioned, his laugh coming through again but there was a strange sincere tone to his voice.

"It's none of your concern," Inara stated, sighing heavily.

"Don't pull that whore-trainin' on me, Inara, I liked it better when you were screamin' at me," Mal said in a nervous tone. Inara had gone quiet again. "At least I know you meant it all."

Inara couldn't handle his words for some reason, she wanted to leave so badly then, she didn't want her mask to fall. Her foot stepped out in front of her, when she felt his hand fall on her shoulder to stop her. Her steps halted, the quiet in the room feeling like it had taken over her ears.

"Is this…'cause I haven't done somethin'?" Mal questioned, his hand sliding away after she had stopped. "I can't…with you being you…with what I got behind me…"

"I'm a big girl, Mal," Inara said quietly, turning back around towards him. Mal's face was to the floor, as if he was ashamed of himself.

Inara's body had seemed to take a step closer, her mind screaming at her asking her what she was doing.

"Mal," she said quietly, trying to catch his eye as she grew closer. Mal's face rose up, at first looking depressed almost, then shocked at how close Inara actually was to him now. She leaned her face closer to his, his head staying stationary as his eyes grew wider, this wasn't what he was expecting in the slightest from this conversation.

Kaylee's footsteps came closer, before her feet clanged into the mess hall. Inara and Mal shifted away from each other as Mal cleared his throat.

"Oh," Kaylee said thoughtfully, "I thought you guys had left, sorry, it got all quiet and…"

Kaylee stopped, her eyes narrowing before a smile came onto her face.

"I gotta go and find Wash, go on with what you were up to," Kaylee said deviously, leaving the mess hall and smiling widely. She just passed through the group still waiting, the yelling had stopped but no one had come out yet.

Inara and Mal exchanged glances, but Inara began to drink her now cold tea hastily as Mal cleared his throat again.

"Were you just gonna—"

"No."

"I coulda sworn—"

"No."

"Alright," Mal stated, placing his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away.

"Mal!" Inara called out. He turned around with a kid-like smile on his lips.

"I might've…" Inara replied. He nodded his head once at her, but continued on his path out. Inara's face blushed terribly as she continued to down her tea, before spitting it back out into the cup, it wasn't meant to be consumed cold.

Mal came face to face with the three.

"Ah, Captain," Shepherd Book greeted. "We were just on our way to make breakfast."

"Right," Mal replied. "Hey, kid, I gotta talk to you about a new course."

"No new course," Ayme stated suddenly. Mal stopped and looked at her. "We're still going to Newhall."

"And…why's that?" Mal asked.

"He's gonna give us trouble if we don't," Gavon stated. "We're gonna have a heart to heart when we get there."

"Ah, good, well, gonna go and find Kaylee and staple her mouth shut, have a good breakfast," Mal replied, passing through the few.

* * *

End Chapter 22---Ohh, I'm a bad girl! lol. So this begs the question are they going to get together or was that just another close call? 


	23. Chapter 23 You

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin, smokydays, redbrick, M for Mystery, Happy Camper, AIkia, dragon raptor, blueeyedbridadier, drew allen, and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol. You ppl are gonna hate me for this chapter lol but it makes things interesting!

* * *

Chapter 23-----You

Kaylee ran into the neck of Serenity as Zoe and Wash sat in the great boat's head, having their own conversation as Zoe sat on Wash's lap in the driver's seat.

"Well, how about Charles?" Wash questioned.

"Charles?" Zoe asked back in a humored tone.

"What? What's wrong with Charles?" Wash replied, sounding somewhat offended.

"The same thing that's wrong with Frederick," Zoe laughed. "And why are we only discussing boy names?"

Kaylee launched herself up the stairs.

"There you are, we've been waiting to test the—"

"Sorry Wash, but I gotta tell you guys somethin' before the captain finds me," Kaylee interrupted.

Zoe and Wash glanced at each other.

"What is it…" Zoe questioned suspiciously.

"Well, the reason I were so late, is 'cause the captain and Inara were fightin' in the mess hall and I couldn't right run out in the middle of it, so I was waitin', and waitin' and there weren't no voices comin' from the mess hall, so I figured they left…" Kaylee said somewhat quickly as Zoe and Wash seemed to wonder why they were listening.

"And?" Wash questioned.

"I walked to come see you and was goin' through there—and Inara n' the captain—they were really close to each other—I mean really close," Kaylee stated, lifting her hands and giving the short distance present between the two earlier.

"What kind of close?" Wash said with a lot more interest as Zoe tried to hide her smile. Kaylee's hands met in a sort of kissing motion, her lips pursed together as well without saying it. Wash laughed excitedly.

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a small squeak as he cackled.

"They would've," Kaylee half whispered.

"Maybe Mal's grown out of—"

There was a thundering of footsteps up the stairs behind Kaylee.

"Who?" Mal said lightly as Kaylee held her head away and down from Mal. Zoe smiled widely and Wash hid his face as well.

"Me, maybe I've grown out of my—my dinosaurs, but I don't think I have," Wash answered, trying to hold a serious face.

"Ah, well, we can always throw them out into the black when you do," Mal stated.

"What?! No!" Wash said almost in a child-like tone.

"No change in course, we're still heading to Newhall," Mal said to Wash.

"Any other news, sir?" Zoe questioned rather humorously as Kaylee slid herself under a side consol pretending to be busy.

"No," Mal said, shaking his head calmly. "Why? D'you?"

"No, sir," Wash answered in a loud tone.

* * *

Shepherd Book, Gavon and Ayme walked into the mess hall as Inara poured herself more hot tea, lost in her own thoughts in the small kitchen. 

"Good morning Inara," Shepherd Book greeted gladly as Gavon helped Ayme into a seat at the table.

Inara nearly jumped out of her skin, her composure was gone this morning and she needed to regain it quickly. She mentally shook herself aware and turned towards the group behind her, smiling warmly.

"Good morning," she greeted back as Book began to grab some items to make breakfast with. Inara caught Ayme's eyes, but there was something different in them, they were swirling with a mixture of blue and green.

"I take it you slept well," Inara said lightly, trying to figure out what was wrong as she walked towards the table.

"Oh, yes," Ayme answered, her eyes immediately shifting to a secure green as Gavon went to help Shepherd Book.

"Have you worked out where you're going to be headed next?" Inara questioned sweetly. Ayme's face turned slightly paler, her eyes shifting to a solid blue.

"We have to go to Newhall," Ayme responded. "I need to talk with Ted personally about this, it will be the only way he'll understand."

"Hey, Ayme," Gavon said, "Have you seen Froggy?"

Ayme glanced at him as her eyebrows frowned on her forehead, her silver hair falling forward on her shoulder.

"No, I didn't see him this morning," Ayme answered, concerned.

"No worries, I got it," Gavon said lightly, placing his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. It echoed both ways, radiating from the back of Serenity forward down the hallway.

River was balancing easily on the high railing in the cargo bay when the noise pierced her ears. She had been staring upwards at the hull of Serenity, as if she could see through it and into dark space, but cocked her head down at the high, sharp sound, looking towards the doorway not far from there.

"Froggy," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Just after Wash's comment there was a strange rustling noise from inside what seemed to be the steering consol. Kaylee looked down towards Wash's feet and sure enough a small orange kitten came crawling out of loose wires and darted towards Mal. 

The fast orange blob zigzagged between Mal's boots, shocking him as his hand reached towards his gun, almost falling against the wall.

"You _gorramn_ orange rat!" Mal yelled after Froggy as he flew down the grating and out of sight. "That worm infested flea machine nearly killed me!"

"Aw, come on cap'n, he don't mean no harm," Kaylee laughed.

"Mean no harm? That stray's sleepin' in the _gorramn_ wiring! He's tryin' to sabotage my boat!" Mal incessantly continued.

"How did he get in there?" Wash wondered, trying to look under the consol, before his body came back up to Zoe. "What about Froggy?"

"Froggy?!"

"It could be either a girl or a boy," Wash defended.

"Quit your squawkin'! I'm tryin' to finish my breakfast!" Jayne called up from his bunk, before a thunk followed.

Froggy was running as fast as his little fat paws would let him, River watching him go by before following and giggling.

"Black wolf is calling!" She yelled as they headed towards the mess hall. Froggy darted down the grating, almost loosing his balance once or twice along the way but heard the laughing coming from just ahead, and sure enough he spotted familiar legs before settling on the floor next to a chair, Ayme sitting up high. He meowed loudly, Ayme darting her head down at the small kitten before the others looked to where the noise came from.

"Where've you been?" Ayme asked quietly, bending down and picking up the small creature, settling him against her shoulder and collar bone.

River charged in shortly after, stopping abruptly as the conversations still continued before sitting herself down sneakily next to Ayme, both Inara and Ayme smiling at her in greeting.

"He's like your first little baby," Inara said lightly. Ayme's face turned to Inara's deliberately as Gavon burned himself in the kitchen as he and Shepherd Book began to attempt to make protein pancakes. "I'm sorry, I must have scared you."

"No, no, not at all," Ayme said politely even though her face was lying. "He could very much so be my only baby."

Inara sent her a curious glance as Gavon glanced over to listen to the pair.

"I—" Ayme started lightly, her eyes and face showing some humor. "I can't have children, I am in fact, infertile."

"Oh, I—I apologize—"

"No need for it," Ayme said honestly with some small laughter. "I have a feeling that Froggy will be more than a handful."

The kitten was purring as his small paws rested on his chest.

Gavon suddenly jerked his hand back, burning his fingertips slightly as he grabbed the tip of the pancake before it had really cooled.

"Careful, son," Shepherd Book laughed as Gavon shook his hand. Inara did as well, leaning in closer to Ayme.

"He will be a handful, too," she said slyly. Ayme's cheeks reddened but only shook her head.

"You have no idea."

"Give me some idea, then," Inara said suddenly. Ayme directed her attention back to the companion as Gavon and Shepherd Book seemed to have stopped listening.

"On Persephone, we had a small flat that Ted had given us money for, somewhere protected and with people who asked little questions about "us strange folks"."

"I quite understand," Inara replied with a laugh.

"He would nearly go out every morning before the maid would wake me, and surely he came back with a new pet, cats, dogs, birds, a lamb, whatever he could get his hands on, he filled the place up with them," Ayme giggled.

Inara was almost laughing harder than she wanted to.

"Honestly within the few weeks we lived there I knew what every animal really looked like, felt like," Ayme stopped. "Smelled like, and he just had the rest of the flat keepers take care of them. He paid them more, of course, to do it but honestly you couldn't walk without someone following you around or wanting attention. It was like he had his own zoo going. Even some of the neighbor children would come over and play with them whenever they got the chance."

"He sounds more like a child," Inara laughed.

"He acts more like one," Ayme said lightly.

"Breakfast is ready," Shepherd announced, holding a plate of tall pancakes. "Who is hungry?"

"Hunger is just a chemical reaction from your brain stating that it needs energy and sustenance. Me first," River replied.

"I'm sorry to say I have already eaten," Inara laughed. "But—"

"Don't worry," Gavon interrupted, "I'll make sure she finishes off your share."

"Well, I need to make a few transmissions, but make sure you come and see me sometime soon," Inara said lightly, standing from the table slowly and setting her hand on Ayme's shoulder who nodded sheepishly at her.

"Enjoy your breakfast," Inara said to the rest as she took her leave.

* * *

"Sir, why're we still going to Newhall?" Zoe questioned lightly.  
"Somethin' with Ted not accustomed to askin' more than that," Mal stated. "We're still gettin' paid, that's what we gotta count on."  
Mal turned around slowly, kicking Kaylee gently in the leg before beginning to leave, when a thought popped into his head.  
"And just to let you know, 'Nara and me, we got nothin' goin' on," Mal replied, hitting Kaylee in the leg again. "Things are the same."  
"Really, sir, it sounds more like there might be something going on," Wash said snottily. "Cause we haven't heard one little thing."  
"I'm so sure," Mal grumbled. "Keep her flyin' and mouths shut, I don't need no gossip hoverin' around."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Wash stated lightly.  
"We'd be happy for you if you – "  
"No," Mal replied."Nothin' happened, _dong ma_?"  
Zoe still had a toothy grin on her face.  
"Stop that, please," Mal stated. It's creepy."  
There were footsteps down the hallway, vibrating towards Mal who was closest to the bunks. Inara was far off walking into her shuttle as Mal spied on her from the stairs.  
"Carry on," Mal replied, not actually saying it to their faces before he traveled down the stairs.  
"Carry on?" Wash repeated.  
"Should we carry on?" Zoe questioned.  
"Aw, captain's goin' to get Inara," Kaylee said lightly.  
"Kaylee, where's your doctor?" Zoe questioned sitting up off of Wash and glancing under the doorway to see if Mal had barged into Inara's room.  
"Sleepin'," Kaylee responded.  
"Still?"  
"Wol – yeah," Kaylee stated as she had found a few dangerous wires underneath her hiding place. Her face was flushing slowly.  
"Do we ask why?" Wash questioned.  
"No," Kaylee said deliberately.  
"What's with all the secrets lately?" Wash questioned Zoe lightly.  
"You two better work on what you were supposed to be," Zoe said lightly, stepping out. "I'll be in the bunk, baby."  
"Right," Wash answered, looking back towards the consol.

* * *

"Hi," Mal said nervously as he once again barged into Inara's home without any consent. Inara was folding some of her silk dresses, glancing over her shoulder at the intruder. "What're you doin'?"  
Inara rolled he eyes heavily, it was quiet obvious what she was doing, who knew why Mal's brain couldn't comprehend it.  
"Folding my clothes," she laughed, placing them neatly on top of each other as Mal marched in and settled down on the couch.  
"You will never understand the concept of privacy, will you?"  
"I can't say I will," Mal replied lightly, drumming his fingers on his knees.  
"Is there something that you needed?" Inara questioned, turning towards Mal. "Captain?"  
"No, not in particular," Mal answered.  
"Then why are you invading?" Inara questioned.  
"Something's a little bit fuzzy, in my mind," Mal said suddenly.  
"That's been obvious to me for a while," Inara said lightly.  
"You – were gonna kiss me," Mal said in a sort of a mused voice. Inara's mouth tried to retort, but she couldn't very well deny it, he was awake this time.  
"But I didn't, and I can't," Inara replied calmly.  
"But you were gonna," Mal repeated.  
"Whatever happened then—or didn't happen, is no longer important, because nothing happened," Inara responded. Mal noticed the reddening on her cheeks, he was starting to get to her.  
"But something almost happened," Mal said, leaning forward on his legs.  
"Yes, we've established that," Inara said quickly, turning around towards her small prayer altar.  
"Why?" Mal questioned suddenly.  
"Why what?" Inara questioned back, kneeling down before her in scents gracefully.  
"Why were you gonna?" Mal requested, there was a smile on his lips as Inara's body became much more rigid.  
"That doesn't matter – "  
"O' course it does!"  
Inara shook her head.  
"What? I don't get an answer?!" Mal said loudly  
"Because it will never happen again," Inara said coldly. Mal knew he was finally getting to her, her cold tone of voice un-phasing to him.  
"Who says?"  
"I do! I do you – " Inara stood up and turned back to him, her stance infuriated as her arms were straight at her sides and her hands clenched in fists. "What do you want from me you insufferable man?!"  
"You," Mal replied calmly. Inara's body and mind took a mental step backwards.  
"Wh – what?" Inara asked, thinking she had missed something.  
"You."

Inara's breathe was caught deep within her chest, it was something her mind no longer controlled to be specific, effective, he had completely caught her off guard. There was no sly remark afterwards, there was no change in his word, he had said it without hesitation.

* * *

End chapter 23---its been a long while I know and I'm a bad person I know, but I'm working on it. Do not condem me to bad places lol. 


	24. Chapter 24 Three Days

What Is Human?

* * *

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin, smokydays, redbrick, M for Mystery, Happy Camper, AIkia, dragon raptor, blueeyedbridadier, UKchana, gopherfool, DrewAllen, SmileyMare1810, drew allen, and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

Chapter 24--- Three Days

There was a resounding "slap" that was heard all across the ship, some could even feel the hard hit from all the way to the back of Serenity. It actually woke Simon from his sound sleep, thinking something on the ship had burst. He had gone to try and find River this morning, now afternoon and had found Kaylee instead.

Mal stood there for a moment, feeling the now reddening hand print on the side of his face as he tried to figure out how he had turned his head sideways. He slowly brought his head around and stared into the huffing shoulders and watering eyes of Inara. What had just happened?

"What—was that for?" Mal questioned in bewilderment.

"For taking so long," Inara let slip out.

"You gotta funny way of showin'—" Mal laughed but before he could say much more a pair of soft lips were over his mouth. She had him pinned between the couch and her body, what was Mal supposed to do? Resist? Was this one of her "wiles" or was this a real kiss? It didn't feel…fake…not in the slightest.

Inara felt his lips press back against hers, everything radiating into that moment and finally Inara let her guard fall down. A tear hit Mal's cheek, he pulled away from her mouth and looked to where the warm drop had come from. He looked at her rose cheeks and shut, painted eyes as she settled beside him on the couch.

"Inara…" he called quietly, his hand awkwardly traveling to her chin and running his rough skin against her soft, warm flesh. Her eyes opened, focusing into his. She didn't have to say a word, everything was said between them, there were no more words.

* * *

Three days until Newhall. Ayme was once again reading after dinner, her body was strong, the strongest it ever had felt even inside her incubator. It was strange to be on board this ship and be accepted as a person.

River was on the floor in the same room, coloring a drawing of Froggy she had done as Froggy lay curled on his back in front of her.

"Do you wish to stay on Newhall?" River questioned her suddenly.

"No, I don't," Ayme answered quietly as she scrolled down.

"Then why are you staying?" River asked, turning up to her. Ayme looked back at her, River knew her answer.

"Can you help him for me?" Ayme asked River back.

"If he asks nicely," River answered continuing on with her coloring.

* * *

Jayne had gotten used to Gavon lifting weights with him and Shepherd and wasn't as stand offish as he usually was with Gavon. Maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with them much longer, or just because he was giving them money.

"C'mon, kid, you got at least ten more in ya'," Jayne growled as Gavon began to slow. "You're a ruttin' whimp if you don't."

"And you never said you'd spot him," Shepherd replied with a laugh.

"Hey, can't help it if he's a better spotter than you are," Jayne said in a cocky tone.

Kaylee and the good doctor sat at the very top railing, sharing Kaylee's jelly beans as their feet dangled down.

"Where are we heading now?" Simon asked Kaylee with a smile on his face.

"Newhall," Kaylee replied with her mouth sliding to the side. "Dunno why. It has somethin' to do with Gavon's brother."

"From what I hear about he and Gavon's relationship…it wouldn't surprise me if there's a big problem between them about this," Simon stated, throwing another jelly bean into his mouth. "Sounds like they couldn't share anything as kids."

"It'd be hard to share a wife," Kaylee laughed.

* * *

"The boy's got somethin' up his sleeve," Mal stated to Zoe as they sat in the cockpit. "He always' got somethin' hidden, just wish I could see what."

"Sir, why not ask him?" Zoe questioned.

"D'you think he'd give away his great plan?" Mal replied in a sarcastic tone. "He's goin' to Newhall, its not Ayme's idea like they want us to think. I just don't wanna be caught in another one o' his former-assassin tryin' to blast us problems."

"Someone's trying to blast us again?" Wash questioned, stepping into Serenity's head and settling into his usual spot.

"No, not yet anyway," Zoe answered.

"Oh, alright, just making sure," Wash stated.

"Eyes peeled, we dunno what's out there," Mal ordered.

"Aye, sir," Wash said happily. Mal rolled his eyes heavily but continued to his bunk, feeling the need to sleep off the day. He kicked his bunk door open, stepping down the ladder and turning around only to be scared back against the metal steps.

Inara smoothed out the blankets on Mal's bed, turning towards him.

"_Gorramnit _'Nara," Mal cursed. "I woulda shot you."

"But you didn't," she laughed at him slightly. "That shows you knew who it was."

"Uh huh," Mal replied. "What're you doin' in here?"

"Looking for you," Inara answered. "And cleaning up a bit in here. How do you function in this mess?"

"Just fine," Mal answered. "Why're you down here now?"

"To invite you for some tea," Inara said lightly, walking closer to him as he peeled his back from the wall.

"I was plannin' on turnin' in for the night," Mal replied.

"Oh," Inara said in a pleasant tone of voice. "You can come into my shuttle if you want to rest in something a little…" she glanced back at Mal's bed, "More comfortable, I won't stay up too much later."

Mal's face was pleasantly red.

"I think I'll be fine, besides I dunno where that bed's been," Mal said like he usually would. Inara half smiled, knowing he was just nervous. At least he hadn't called her whore.

"The offer still stands," she replied as she brushed passed him and up the ladder gracefully. Mal could smell the air around her all around his room now, in his lungs. He turned his sight back up to the shut door above him, looking back at his made bed, before opening the door and climbing up the ladder quickly.

* * *

Two days left before they reached Newhall.

Breakfast had been without the captain, Inara claimed he was incapacitated and the rest of the crew questioned how of all the people she would know this, but only to themselves. Inara had snuck a smile towards Kaylee and Kaylee seemed to understand. The only one who really didn't care was Jayne, who took Mal's share of the food since he was still hungry.

Ayme was consuming much more food now and her movements were stronger, steadier then any before. Living outside the incubator was making her stronger when her creators thought it would kill her.

Ayme and Gavon were down in the cargo hold, Gavon holding his guitar on the stairs as Ayme had placed her halographic piano there as well to play with him. She sat on top of a few stacked crates as Gavon told her to start again.

"Again?"

"Until you get the timing right, yeah again," Gavon ordered as he strum his guitar strings to keep in tune with her piano.

"And there's something wrong with _my_ timing? What makes you think that?" She questioned snottily.

"Because you're going too slow."

"I'm just making sure you can keep up."

"Oh is that—"

There was a scream coming from below, it sounded like River Tam. Gavon and Ayme's attention directed towards the doorway leading to the small living room and infirmary before hearing a shout,

"No shots! No needles!"

"What is going on now?" Ayme questioned as she heard hard and fast footsteps coming closer.

"River!" Simon called out as River came tearing her way with Froggy in her arms towards the couple.

"NO!" she yelled loudly in the cargo hold, running towards Ayme and through the light piano, huddling against Ayme.

"River!" Simon called again as he came from below as well. "River, it's not going to hurt."

"What did you say?" Ayme laughed as Gavon frowned his eyebrows towards Simon. Ayme touched River's hair.

"Simon wants to hypodermically injected a dead infliction into Froggy!" River stated.

"You want to give Froggy a shot?" Ayme questioned Simon as he stepped towards them.

"With needles!" River said in a slight panic.

"Nothing dangerous, just a vaccination," Simon explained to Ayme and Gavon.

"Now I'm confused…Aren't you a human doctor? And isn't all that medicine _for_ humans?" Gavon asked as he set his guitar down on the stairs and took Froggy from River.

"We had to have excellent marks on performing the task on animals before we could practice on humans, in case something went wrong," Simon explained.

"Don't wanna know anymore than that, thanks," Gavon mumbled as he set Froggy on his shoulder. "You really think he needs a vaccination?"

"It'd be a benefit, especially if he's going to be on other worlds," Simon stated. "Animals are much more susceptive to disease—"

"Alright, don't need a lecture," Gavon interrupted. "If your brother thinks its safe, kiddo, Froggy'll be fine."

"Traitor," River muttered as she sat next to Ayme on the metal boxes.

Froggy seemed pleasantly unaware of exactly what was going on and started to play with Gavon's short hair, chewing on it lightly.

* * *

Mal woke up on his back staring up at a canopied curtain. His senses were muffled, almost as if they were all congested. Where was he? This wasn't his bunk…it was softer…it was warmer.

He muttered gibberish as his body tried to wake up further.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Inara greeted. Mal leaned up onto his elbows slowly, letting his eyes begin to focus on the gently lit room.

"What did you put in that drink?" Mal questioned as he inhaled deeply.

"Nothing but your imagination," Inara stated. Once again Inara poured steaming tea into two cups on the small table.

"After—noon?" Mal asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. It seems your body was a lot more tired than you thought," Inara laughed. "You missed breakfast. I had to tell everyone you were incapacitated."

Mal swallowed nervously.

"The crew…knows…?" Mal questioned as he tried to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest.

"Did I tell them outright? No," Inara said calmly. "Should I have?"

"Inara," Mal said in a slightly annoyed tone as he jumped out of her bed only in his boxer shorts.

"I never thought you would be grouchy when you first woke up," Inara mocked easily.

"Y'know, when you call me Captain now, its kinda—"

"Dooon't say it," Inara snapped in the middle of his comment.

"Kinky."

"Didn't I tell you not to say it?"

"But you were thinkin' it anyway," Mal replied.

* * *

"I'm jus' sayin' we don't get somewhere fast I'm gonna go crazy on this boat," Jayne complained, swallowing a mouthful of protein.

"Oh come on Jayne, its not that bad, its relaxin'," Kaylee stated.

"Borin' is what it is," Jayne stated. "I mean, where's the _gorramn_ assassin kid? Or even the damn Alliance? We're getting' paid, so where's the action? Every other _gorramn_ time we get a job we don't get paid and get all the _gorramn _parasites nippin' at our heels."

"You wanna almost die?" Kaylee questioned. "And I think its dogs nippin' at heels, not parasites, Jayne."

"Hell I haven't died yet," Jayne muttered with a mouth full. "And we've almost died loads."

"I have to say that it has been a little more slow these past few days," Shepherd said as well, standing in the kitchen as he began to put food back into its designated place. "Not that it's a bad thing. But usually it's a little more exciting on this journey. It seems odd that it would become so calm so fast.

"But…from what I understand…if we are indeed going to land on this doctor's playground we should be prepared for it."

"Why Shepherd?" Kaylee asked, concerned.

"He's a former Alliance researcher, and if he doesn't like what we're doing there he'll either call the Alliance or he'll kill us himself," Shepherd Book said in an eerie tone.

"But…why would he want to do that?" Kaylee asked.

"To keep Ayme," Shepherd Book answered. "To keep the object he thinks he deserves. If he can't have Ayme, then I doubt he'll let anyone have her."

"Sounds like a creepy _hwoon dahn_ t'me. Maybe I'll jus' shoot him, get it out of my system," Jayne replied almost to himself.

"Jayne, I don't think shooting people'll ever get old to you," Kaylee said lightly.

"Yeah, you're right," Jayne answered. "It's too funny."

* * *

One day until Newhall.

Ayme's eyes pulled themselves open, her body feeling warm as Gavon's body kept her against him. Froggy was once again above her head on the pillow, lying on his back with his spine curled in a C. She sighed heavily to herself, her eyes comically shutting slowly as she felt her body come alive. Why did she have to wake up? Why was her body waking her up? She struggled to make herself comfortable again, becoming jittery and anxious under the covers and waking Gavon up slightly. His arm draped across her shoulder and traveled down her back, trying to coax her body into silence again and let it rest for a little while longer.

She pushed closer to him, her breath releasing a moan from her lips as her silver hair pushed under Gavon's chin.

"Are you awake?" Gavon asked in a hoarse voice.

"No," Ayme answered quietly. Gavon laughed at her as she yawned widely.

"It sounds like you are."

"You must still be dreaming then, or I am," Ayme responded as Froggy made a small noise of discontent, the voices disrupting his sleep. "I don't want it to be today."

"Why not?" Gavon questioned as he placed his mouth against Ayme's cooler forehead.

"Because…then there is only one more night of this," Ayme replied in a low tone of voice. Gavon held her tighter against him.

"Did she say if she'll help?" Gavon asked her lightly.

"I think so, but the others can't know. They think…they think that we're just going to talk some sense into Ted, not knowing he won't hear a word of anything he doesn't say himself," Ayme answered as her eyes blinked hard.

"It'll be okay," Gavon stated. "As long as you keep to your word. You know what you have to do."

"That doesn't mean I want to do it," Ayme stated. Once again Gavon laughed.

"That's good to hear," he laughed. "You should get back to sleep, Ayme. You don't have to take your meds for another good few hours."

"I want to sleep but my body won't let me," Ayme growled against his chest bone.

"I can fix that," Gavon said more confidently as he pulled her head up from its hiding place.

* * *

"I call Shepherd," Jayne said as he spun the silver ball on his arm.

"I get Zoe then," Gavon replied in return.

"You get Zoe, you get Wash and I get Mal," Jayne responded with a smug grin.

"Fair enough," Gavon answered. "But then I get Kaylee."

"I don't want the Doc! He's ruttin' horrible at ball," Jayne complained.

"Your choice, Doctor or the Captain," Gavon stated with the same kind of grin Jayne had given him.

"Fine, I get the Doc," Jayne grumbled as the hoop had already been lowered.

"After the first games we can always switch," Kaylee suggested. "That'd be shiny, wouldn't it?"

"I can win against this ruttin' skinny piss pot with the Doc," Jayne grumbled.

"Oh I do love friendly rivalry," Wash said in a light hearted voice. Gavon looked up towards the wide railway.

"You sure you don't wanna play?"

"I'm positive," Ayme answered. She sat on the edge of the railing again, River lying on her stomach as she flicked a marble between her hands, Froggy swiping at it as it rattled passed his slow paws.

The game started abruptly. Jayne throwing Gavon the ball hard at his chest and before everyone knew it the ball was being thrown about and through the hoop.

"Ha! Assassin-boy's loosin' his touch," Jayne cackled as he scored a point. Gavon took the ball from Shepherd's grasp and threw it backwards towards the hoop, it sliding through easily and landing a few bounces in front of Mal.

"Oh-I do believe that's a point," Gavon said cockily. "We'll hope if I get anymore points you can count up to them."

"Did I say that I liked this kid?" Wash asked.

The game went forward, even close to lunch. Shepherd Book and Zoe headed into the kitchen during "half time" to make something as the rest continued on. Mal crashed down on the floor laughing as Kaylee made another shot just as Inara had found her way towards the loud noises coming from the cargo hold.

"Don't hurt yourself," she called down worriedly.

"I won't!" Kaylee stated, thinking Inara was talking to her as Mal stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright! I've had enough pain for one game," Mal said loudly, slightly limping towards the stairs and grabbing the railing.

"Aw c'mon Mal!" Jayne complained.

"Nope, gonna go and check on our heading," Mal ordered. "You young people just keep on."

He walked slowly passed Inara, into the neck of Serenity as Inara turned and followed him.

"Did you hit your side?" Inara questioned as Mal sucked in air through his teeth.

"Among other places," Mal muttered as he clenched his shoulder. "I'm getting' too old for this."

"I would have to agree with you there,' Inara laughed, hooking his arm around her shoulder as he sent her an angry glance.

"Hey…"

* * *

There was less than twelve hours left until the crew had reached their beginning destination, Gavon getting the large crate ready as the rest of the crew had eaten dinner, laughed, told stories and went off the bed. Ayme walked from down below slowly, wondering where Gavon had disappeared to for such a long time.

"You should be asleep," Gavon ordered, not turning around towards her as he placed the last of the medicine and bags of clothes back into their place in the drawers.

"Can't sleep," Ayme half whispered. "That's where you come in, remember?"

Gavon smirked towards the silver crate, shutting the drawers and walking towards her. He leaned his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tomorrow it'll be Ted," Gavon said in a whisper.

"Mm, that's why I want you now," Ayme responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So c'mon."

There was a sudden noise from up above, a sound like the shuttle door opening and closing. Ayme looked up as Gavon turned to the sound as well, before a very disheveled looking Mal wandered up along the high railing.

"What in the 'verse're you two doing up? Get to bed, _dong ma_?" Mal said in a half scared yet half angry tone. "You got stuff to do tomorrow, you ain't even supposed to be in here."

"Right, Captain," Ayme said loudly and smiled at him, pulling Gavon with her back down.

"Is everyone just sneaking up on me now?" Mal grumbled to himself and headed towards the mess hall, he needed some water and if he got it from Inara he'd be stuck in there far longer than he needed to be.

* * *

End Chapter 24---look at that I updated. One Chapter left, and possibly an epilogue. Hope you've still liking this.


	25. Chapter 25 Newhall

What Is Human?

* * *

I don't own Firefly characters, just Ayme, Gavon, Ted, Roy. Oh and thanx for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE EVER SO NICE! THANK YOU TO LeaMarie, Irresistibly desired, avaleighfitzgerald, mistymixwolf aka Perch, Skychaser, me (whomever you might be:)), eli/Zandora now, charlotte temples, PseudonymA1, roguebutterfly, mercurybard, miss jasadin, smokydays, redbrick, M for Mystery, Happy Camper, AIkia, dragon raptor, blueeyedbridadier, UKchana, gopherfool, DrewAllen, SmileyMare1810, drew allen, writingcritter and angw for giving me reviews! I LOVE YOU PPL! If you didn't review then I would've thrown this story out the window lol.

* * *

Chapter 25---Newhall

Serenity set down slowly at the edge of the landing dock. Desert surrounded the planet like air. In the middle of the shifting sands there was something unnatural, something man-made. The building was only one story but spread out farther and farther towards the horizon than any could have thought possible. He had made a facility on this planet, enclosed and protected from the terra-formed nature around them. A long tube jutted out from the complex and connected to Serenity.

Ted was going to get what he wanted after all.

The doors inside the tube slid open slowly, a gust of air blowing out into the now hallway as hollow footsteps traveled forward and echoed towards the entrance. He wore a black suite, a round collar around its top as his black shoes shown clean and reflective. His face was paler than most, but not ghostly, his features somewhat similar to Gavon but sharper. His eyes were darker than Gavon's but his hair was lighter and sandy colored, giving him the strange countenance of a businessman rather than a doctor.

Inside Serenity the extra guest room was empty, the crew had gathered in the cargo bay along with their guests. Gavon and Wash placed the large metal crate on the trailer of the mule as Froggy had clung to Gavon's shoulder. Kaylee stood next to Ayme as River was on the other side of her, Ayme dressed once again in all black with her cloak and the hood covering her face. She looked as if she were dressed to go to her own funeral.

Shepherd Book stood somewhat behind the scenes along with Jayne who was slowly cleaning Vira and pretending not to be paying attention.

"You better get that look off your face," Mal said as he walked slowly down the stairs from the head of Serenity. Ayme sighed heavily as she looked towards him, trying to fake a smile. Inara followed down the stairs a small time after Mal had reached the bottom, gracefully standing in front of Ayme and trying to catch her eyes.

"He's right," Inara said lightly. Ayme's eyes looked up, shifting to such a blue that Inara felt the cold and fear in them.

Gavon strapped the crate tightly, jumping down from the trailer and nodding his head at Wash. Wash hit his shoulder like a real brother would, squeezing it to give Gavon some comfort.

Inara hugged Ayme, still wondering why Ayme was giving up her freedom to Ted even though Gavon was the one she wanted to be with, but there was no turning back now.

"Ted's outside, waitin'," Zoe stated from a top the railing.

"Ted waited two years for her, I'm sure he can wait another thirty seconds," Inara stated as Gavon stepped from Wash's shoulder. River and Kaylee backed away as Gavon stepped in front of Ayme, handing Froggy to River for the time being. Ayme's face still hid under the cloak but Gavon's fingers grasped its edges and exposed her to him, her silver-white hair falling in her face. He tilted her head up by her chin, her eyes closing painfully and unable to look into his.

"I don't want to," she whispered to him, her eyes still held shut as she felt the tears weld up inside them. Gavon glided his fingers through her hair gently, her throat swallowing the sadness inside.

"I know," he whispered back, leaning his mouth against her lips and kissing her deeply, letting her lips return the kiss before pulling back. "But we have to. We've got to say goodbye, Ayme."

Ayme's mouth tightened and her eyes opened.

"No," she replied. Gavon smiled but shook his head and kissed her again.

Simon came from below quickly, slowing his pace down once he reached the cargo hold, hoping he hadn't missed the passenger's departure.

Mal stood close to the doorway, waiting patiently as Wash started the mule up and Gavon and Ayme let go of one another. Their stare was more than enough to tell anyone that they wanted to be together but the stare was all they could hold anymore. He pushed the button, the doors unlocking and a flood of fresh air entered the stale surroundings of Serenity.

Mal stepped out first, knowing it would be better if he had punched Ted in the face rather than Gavon at that point, plus Mal knew that if he were first there was a much less chance of any punching, unless Mal was the one being punched.

He looked at Ted with a fake smile on his face, wondering why the man was dressed like a mortician. Ted stood straight and aware, watching Mal approach him slowly.

"Good morning, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal greeted and stuck out his hand towards Ted. "I take it you're Ayme's far away suitor."

"Ah, Captain," Ted greeted lightly extending his hand as well, it covered in a black, leather glove, was this man covered in black from head to toe? "I hope the trip wasn't too hazardous."

"Not at all," Mal said pleasantly.

"Do not take this the wrong way, Captain," Ted stated. "But I was assuming my brother would be the one greeting me."

"I insisted," Mal replied. "Is that a problem?"

"None at all," Ted answered. "I'm happy to meet the person who was taking such good care of my Ayme."

Footsteps echoed from behind Mal and Ted, stepping out of the dark hull was Gavon, his face stern as he wore his burgundy coat.

"Ah, Gavon, little brother," Ted said in such a happy tone Mal even wished to shoot his face off. "I was wondering where you happened to be."

"Just getting the last adjustments," Gavon growled slowly. "You got my pay?"

"Just as I thought," Ted stated. "Always to the point."

Gavon stepped passed Mal, he could feel the anger radiating off of Gavon like light from the sun.

Ted reached inside his strange top and pulled out a wad of cash, tossing it to Gavon as he grabbed it out of the air.

"Do I get to see her now?" Ted questioned lightly to his brother, he assumed the rest of the crew didn't know who she was or what had gone on between him and his brother.

Gavon's eyes were glaring openly, but he stepped out of the way. Ted bowed his head to Mal respectfully and swept passed the both of them as Ted made his way into the airlock of Serenity.

"You want me to shoot him or should I?" Mal joked, his mouth barely moving but Gavon heard the words. Gavon wasn't as amused as Mal would have liked.

River hung back with her brother and Kaylee, the revving of the mule with Wash beside them washing out the other noises. The others stood away from Ayme as well, Inara standing on the second story railing with Zoe, biting her lip nervously.

"This ain't right," Zoe whispered, when they heard the clunk and clank of feet inside the air lock. Ayme's eyes were on her own feet, swimming with tears being held back only by some small amount of pride she had been given by Gavon and the rest of the crew.

Ted's face came from the light of the airlock, everyone looking at him with strange looks but Ayme who wasn't paying attention to the noises anyway. Ted's eyes were solely on her, he could have cared less of all the frustration, the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be there coming from the other crew on board.

"Ayme," he said in a relieved tone, letting out air he had been holding in his chest. Ayme's face jerked up quickly, her face iridescent with the light flowing onto it, her eyes still the deep blue they had been before. Her mouth pulled a fake smile on her lips as her eyes were still filled with depression, but Ted didn't notice, nor care. What he saw was what he wanted to see. He hurried over the threshold of Serenity, the rest of the crew feeling as if he were presumptuous in being able to enter their ship. He embraced her around her shoulders, tightly holding her against him as her eyes threatened to cry, her tears threatening to fall from her eyes like the rain. She breathed in and out slowly as her eyes tapered, her arms grasping him and traveling him up his sides and onto his back.

"Hello, Ted," she said in a sort of quiet hysterical tone, trying to mask her unhappiness.

"Oh, Ayme," Ted said quietly in her ear, "You don't know how happy I am."

Gavon came through the door then, Ayme's eyes focusing on him and widening. That was when Gavon's mouth moved and no words came out. He mouthed, "I love you" towards her.

Ayme's tears fell hard; she buried her face in Ted's shoulder and cried. Ted's hand ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, Ayme. We're together now," Ted said lightly.

Gavon wanted to shoot his brother so much, Swiss cheese would have looked solid. Ayme once again tried to pull herself together, stopping the tears from falling and blinked them back. Ted pulled back suddenly, Ayme looking confused before his mouth pressed against hers, her eyes wide.

Inara kept from swearing, Zoe kept from shooting him and Mal waltzed in, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

Gavon watched in such pain and anger that he mentally tore his brother a part again and again and again until there was nothing left of his brother.

"See? Nothing to be crying about," Ted stated only to Ayme. Gavon shook off his stare and continued on into Serenity.

"We got the rest of Ayme's supplies," Gavon announced as he jumped on the trailer and sat up on the crate. "Can we take it in so we can go?"

Ted's attention was on his brother as Ayme's head went back to her feet.

"Of course," Ted answered. "And Captain."

"Hm?" Mal asked, turning to him and giving Ted his more innocent face.

"If you wish to fuel up, I wouldn't object. I know it is a long ways before the next fueling station or any civilized planets," Ted said, feeling like he needed to make sure his brother did not need to come back after they left.

"That's might generous of you," Mal said, nodding his head once and masking a smile on his face. "You think we need it Wash?"

"Yeah, definitely," Wash half laughed over the hum of the mule.

"Right, we'll take you up on that."

"Oh, anything for the people who brought her to me," Ted replied, looking back to Ayme's hidden face.

The ramp was lowered and Wash continued forward with Gavon on the crate. Ted held Ayme's arm graciously and helped her step out into the tunnel, but her steps were stronger than he would have ever thought she would be.

"If you shall enter and turn left immediately, there will be a large room to place the supplies," Ted called to Gavon as they sped forward through the large tunnel. Gavon saluted his brother and told his words to Wash in a much simpler tone.

Ted turned to the rest of the crew inside Serenity before looking to Mal.

"If you wish to start fueling," He stated, tapping the side of the tunnel once before from the grey metal floor a consol rose and stopped at hand level. "Just hit this panel, and it will begin for you."

"Well, thanks kindly," Mal said lightly.

Gavon and Wash waited as the sliding doors pulled back, another burst of air blowing passed them.

"It's left, right?" Wash stated. Gavon rolled his eyes.

"It's left."

"Right," Wash stated, pushing forward but turning left in the shining hallway but as they drove a small way in, a light shown on Gavon's chest and on the side of the mule, the guns were magnetically pulled to the ceiling, sliding backwards through the doorway and thrown back into Serenity over the Captain's head. Ted ignored the measure but when the Captain gave him a strange look he explained,

"I don't allow guns inside. Scientific research is delicate enough without being blown to bits, you see."

Gavon shooed Wash forward and they continued on.

"Would your crew like a tour of the facility?" Ted questioned to the captain, "I'm sure there will be some time to kill while your firefly is being fueled."

"If it's not too much trouble," Mal said. Simon stepped forward at the words as well as Zoe, Shepherd, River who let Froggy down and Kaylee. "You all wanna?"

They all answered with the similar answer of yes.

"Grand," Ted said in a pleasant voice. "I don't get all too many visitors here."

They stepped forward on the same path that the mule had taken, Mal taking off his guns and leaving them in the care of Inara, Ayme and Ted walking through the doorway first before the Captain stepped through, then the rest and all headed right. Ayme twisted her free hand strangely, making Mal wonder if something was wrong with her as they stepped through the facility.

"I shall show you your surprise, now if you like," Ted whispered to Ayme, keeping his face close to her head. She peered at him with small curiosity, mostly to appease him.

Another set of doors appeared to the left of them, Ted placing his hand on a light panel and letting the system scan and verify his identification.

"I see you got no security here," Mal stated as they stepped through.

"No, everything is automated through a single computer system," Ted answered as the room began to slowly light up, a large scientific laboratory before all of them as tall as Serenity's cargo hold but at least three times the length. "Isn't that right Nora?"

"Yes, Theodore," an automated voice called out over speakers along the wall.

"Nora, my computer system and the only assistant I'll need. I don't like working with people," Ted explained, leading them farther forward as the lights continued to click on. "They take up too much time, too much money, and they ask too many questions."

"I like 'em, only 'cause somethin' goes wrong with a computer, you gotta blame yourself, with people you can blame 'em for everythin'," Mal joked and laughed a little.

Simon grasped Kaylee's hand slowly and pulled her back a little farther from the rest of the group.

"Is there a reason the Captain's being…nice to this guy?" Simon asked. Kaylee shrugged her shoulders.

"He is being nice to us," Kaylee replied. "Maybe that's why?"

"This whole facility, how was it built here?" Shepherd questioned, "You couldn't have built this by yourself."

"Oh, no of course not," Ted stated. "There used to be several workers here when it was being built, but they were dismissed."

Ted stalled his feet suddenly, the light stopping just over their heads before he lifted Ayme's chin towards the darkness.

"This is my surprise for you," Ted stated, the light flickering on before them. In front of them was a large tube, both ends covered in dozens of wires, electronics, and inside was thick, pink gel. Simon gasped a little but did so quietly to keep his curiosity down but Kaylee was enthralled as well, secretly, seeing the many parts that built the large machine. Shepherd and Mal were more or less confused but moderately interested. Ted watched Ayme's face as she stared up at it, her eyes shimmering to a strange purple. She stepped forward and touched the glass, feeling warm against her palm.

"An incubator," she whispered. "It looks…just like them."

"I did it as best I could," Ted replied quietly. "So you could really feel at home here, although I wasn't expecting you to be this strong."

Ayme's head fell and pressed her forehead against the glass tube.

"Are you tired?" Ted asked her suddenly, walking over to her and setting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no I'm fine," she answered, looking up at him with a sugar sweet smile, "Thank you, thank you for this."

* * *

The tour of some of the facility continued, but not all of it. Most of it the crew didn't understand, but Ted didn't slow down one bit for any of them. Gavon and Wash traveled back into Serenity after unloading the crate into a large, dark holding room and he, mostly out of familiarity with the consol began to refuel Serenity. It would take a half an hour at the most for them to be completely filled, but by this time no one wanted to be there any longer. It felt like lingering over an old wound, knowing how it had looked when it had been sliced open, but there was nothing to do but wait and heal. 

Gavon had taken refuge along the top railing, strumming his guitar as Froggy watched his fingers in a somewhat intense concentration, batting at his fingers every so often. There were fifteen minutes left or so Wash estimated to Mal as Mal headed out of the cockpit, Inara hovering around in her shuttle as her nerves were higher than usual. Mal cruised passed her and towards the seemingly calm Gavon, standing over him slightly as Gavon chose to ignore his presence.

Mal watched as Kaylee and River played jacks down below, both wanting to pass the time but neither looked happy about it, not like they usually did. Jayne had taken up space in the mess hall as Shepherd and Simon both sat as well, drinking tea in silence. Zoe for certain was fighting back unknown rage that erupted, hiding down below for the time being until she calmed herself down.

"There's still time, y'know," Mal said to Gavon suddenly. Gavon suddenly hit Mal hard in the leg, the money Ted had given him in his hand for Mal to take.

"For the ride back," Gavon explained. Mal took it slowly and Gavon went back to picking his strings, letting them quietly eddy around his head.

"You could go peel her out from under his nose, she won't fuss," Mal said in a light tone. "She don't deserve to be trapped in there like some animal."

Gavon still didn't say a word, letting Froggy bite his knuckle playfully.

"Hell, we'll go get her, all of us," Mal said in a more demanding tone. Gavon set his hand on Froggy's head, before setting his guitar down and standing slowly.

"Kiddo," he called down to River. River's head jerked towards him as she stood quickly, Gavon didn't say anything further but like he had River opened the air lock doors quickly.

"What…" Mal questioned but Gavon had already traveled down the stairs, River pulling Kaylee to her feet.

"River—"

"Come on!" River ordered as Gavon walked closer, Kaylee following River's grip around her wrist into the wide tunnel. Gavon picked up his guns from the floor in the air lock, strapping them back to him as River began to busily hit the consol pad, Kaylee standing beside her confused.

"Got it kiddo?" Gavon questioned as he stepped into the tunnel and passed the girls. "She shoulda set it up for you."

River popped the top of the consol off, revealing the wires to the air before using the sharp corner of the consol top to cut a few wires and rewired them carefully. Gavon stepped closer to the doors and a spark flew from around them, both jerking open slowly.

River pushed Kaylee forward, Kaylee confused as ever as she tried to question what was going on.

"Captain!" River called back. "We gotta loot the place!"

Mal ran down the railing at the word. What was Gavon planning? Alliance would be here if Ted got wind of them stealing his scientific crap…

He ran to the consol and communicator down next to the cargo hold door and clicked it on.

"Zoe, Jayne, we're gonna need a couple extra hands here," Mal replied, before making sure his own gun was strapped to him.

Kaylee and River headed towards the room they had seen the incubator in, Gavon walking down the hallway quickly passed the doors he knew to be more laboratories, River dismantling the gun sensor easily as well as the panel identification.

River pushed her farther and farther in until they reached the incubator, stopping there as Kaylee looked up at the large machine.

River looked at her strangely, before saying,

"Get to work."

"On that? You want me to work on that?"

"You can get it out, right?" River said with a smile on her face, before darting away from her and towards one of the large looking computers in the giant room. Her busy mind and fingers worked quickly.

Jayne and Zoe had come as fast as they could, Mal pointing at the Mule towards Jayne before Shepherd and Simon came out to see what the commotion was about.

"What're we doin' exactly, sir?" Zoe questioned as Jayne started the mule back up.

"Guess we gotta loot the place," Mal said with a smile on his face. "Think the kid's gonna get Ayme, we get our fair share of everythin' else."

"Ah, right," Zoe stated as both ran into the facility as well.

* * *

Gavon was close, he could feel it, he could feel her drawing him closer. He stood in front of the door, sure she was on the other side no doubt with his brother. He hit the panel easily, the override allowing him passage through, the doors sliding back. Ayme sat on a round couch as Ted sat across from her in a similar couch, his hand holding onto hers. 

Gavon ran in without explanation, Ayme's face confused as her eyes shifted to a pale green.

"Gavon? How did you—"

Gavon didn't give him time to finish, before he was pulling Ayme to her feet and kissing her openly in front of Ted.

"Let's go," Gavon said simply to her.

"Gavon!" Ted tried to interrupt and stood as well.

"Alright," Ayme answered.

"Ayme?" Ted questioned as he glanced at her. "Gavon, you know your consequences and I will call the—"

From inside Gavon's coat his gun flew out, his finger on the trigger and its barrel pointed directly in Ted's face.

"How—did you—?" Ted stuttered.

"Don't think I wouldn't shoot my own brother, Ted," Gavon said in a pleasant tone, his eyes still on Ayme.

"It doesn't matter if you shoot me, someone will know I've gone missing, and the instant my vitals stop the files will be sent—"

"I didn't say I was gonna kill you Ted," Gavon stated, "Hey Kiddo, how y'doing?"

A voice echoed over the speakers.

"Deleted," River stated. "All of it."

"Nora? What is—"

"Nora no longer exists," River said simply. "She's been deleted, along with everything else."

"Sorry Ted," Gavon replied, slowly sinking his hand into Ayme's before aiming down and shooting Ted in the knee. "Told you I'd shoot you."

Ted screamed a little in pain and anger.

"Ayme…how could you…I gave you everything…"

"You did, you gave me Gavon," Ayme said lightly, before Gavon pulled her out and into the hallway.

"Will he be alright?" Ayme said lightly, pulling the doors shut with her mind and crunching them a little to make sure he couldn't open them right away.

"Sure, he's a smart guy, he'll figure it out," Gavon said smirking.

As they made their way back to Serenity, Zoe, Shepherd, Simon and Mal had armfuls of instruments, medications, and whatever else looked valuable.

"You got everything you want?" Gavon asked as Mal stepped lightly in front of him.

"You coulda said somethin' kid," Mal stated. "I'da listened harder to that doctor jabberin' on to see what we should take."

"Couldn't do that," Gavon stated as they both stepped into the cargo bay again, Ayme's smile, true smile returning before Jayne and Kaylee were examining a new large machine sitting almost as tall as Serenity.

"Why'd we hafta bring this giant piece of _go se_ on board?" Jayne questioned angrily.

"It's not a piece of _go se_ Jayne! It's a oxygenated vital feeding system, complete with its own filtration," Kaylee stated wisely.

"You—you're taking the incubator?" Gavon questioned as Ayme was in slight shock Kaylee knew so much about it.

"Oh sure, I can hook this puppy up anywhere, just had to take a look under the paneling to see how t'do it," Kaylee smiled. "You plannin' on gettin' a ride back, right? Get a ship and I'll do it for ya."

Gavon's mouth hung open slightly.

"I gotta get me one of those," Gavon said mostly to himself but the Captain heard and knew he was referring to Kaylee.

"Sorry, she's one of a kind," Mal said to him sternly as he set more merchandise down. "So, how'd you figure out how to get the doors open?"

"We had inside help," Gavon said with a smirk, looking to Ayme. "She's got one hell of a mind."

"Ah, gotcha," Mal stated as River came back into Serenity, bringing with her something Ayme had forgotten.

"Here," River said happily, handing Ayme the rolled up piece of plastic. The rest of the crew gathered back inside, laughing, trying to figure out how to strap all their new cargo down and make sure it wouldn't get broken. Wash called over the intercom that they were fueled and ready to go, and with that, they left Ted to his own devices.

* * *

"So you had us all fooled, cept River," Zoe laughed at dinner that night. "Now what're you gonna do?" 

Ayme sat close to Gavon as they had all gathered for dinner, the rest settling respectively around the table.

"We've paid to go back to Persephone," Gavon said lightly as Froggy curled himself on his lap. "We'll figure it out there."

"Here, here," Mal said with a goofy look on his face. "We might make a few side trips along the way, y'know get rid of some of that junk down below. Is that gonna be a problem?" He looked directly at Ayme whose eyes were shining with green and brown.

"None what-so ever, Captain," Ayme answered.

"I'm just glad someone had an idea to get you away from that _hwoo-dahn_ doctor," Inara said lightly. "Unlike some."

Her eyes somehow congregated towards Mal who sat with his elbows on the table and his mouth hidden behind crossed fingers.

"You wanna pick this fight?" Mal questioned simply. Inara turned away slowly with a smile on her face, but just as she did Mal threw a piece of protein at her cheek, it sticking to her skin. Mal laughed lightly at first, until her face grew red and angered and when he saw this, all out cackle came from his mouth.

The food fight that ensued that night lasted longer than it should have, but no one was complaining.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Nice doin' business with ya'," Mal said lightly. "Always good to do it with you."

"Ran smooth as silk," the man walking with him said lightly. A recent job had just been completed by Mal and his crew, now only the last chat between Mal and the other captain needed to be fulfilled.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed," the other captain said. "I hired other muscle just in case somethin' came into play."

"Now, now. Nothin' happened," Mal defended, "And I didn't see anyone else…what kinda muscle you hidin'?"

Mal felt a gun shove into his lower back, making him stand straight.

"Reach for the sky, Captain," A familiar voice said behind Mal. Mal whipped his body around rapidly and someone he hadn't seen or heard of for six months appeared in a burgundy coat and dark shirt.

"Captain Reynolds, this is Gavon Grey," the captain introduced.

"You're hired muscle now, kid?" Mal said with a wide smile on his face.

"Money in between," Gavon answered as Mal took his hand and shook it lightly.

"Where's the real muscle?" Mal asked.

"You two know each other…?" the captain asked.

A ship landed just a few yards from where they were standing, six wings along its outside with a nice sleek compartment. It landed on four spider-like legs.

"Here I am, Captain," Ayme said through the loud speaker on the ship, her pale face inside the cockpit window as she waved.

"You doin' good by her?" Mal asked Gavon again.

"Good as I can," Gavon answered. "Heard that a companion might've left the guild recently."

"Don't know nothin' 'bout that," Mal replied.

"Should we complete this…or…?" the other captain interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Gavon stated, letting the captain pay him before shaking hard hands with him again.

"Sorry, Captain, but I gotta get goin'," Gavon said in a calmer voice. "She doesn't like it when I sit and chat, not without her anyway."

"I heard that," came over the loud speaker again, Froggy crawling onto Ayme's shoulder and nearly taking up most of it.

"See you in the 'verse," Gavon bid farewell, stepping backwards quickly and watching as his ship lowered a ramp underneath it, letting him aboard. Mal waved to Ayme as the door shut, she waiving back lightly before the ship took off into atmo.

* * *

End Chapter 25 

Fin


End file.
